Angel In Our Midst
by StarcatcherAD
Summary: The Pilots find a little surprise on their doorstep. Everything's going just fine until the scouts find out...
1. The Arrival

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The storm that night was fierce. The rain fell in buckets and lightning could be seen in the distance, followed by the frequent clap of thunder. This was the type of weather that no one would dare go out in, yet someone did. The figure was running down the street, but no one could see its face, because it was hidden under the hood of the cloak it wore. Strangely, this mysterious person was carrying a bundle that would cry out every time lightning would strike.  
  
The strange thing was that the person knew exactly where it was going even though it had obviously never been in this area before and the fact that it was raining so hard, you could barely see a foot in front of you. But the unknown traveler took no notice of anything. It looked at though the person didn't take any notice of the rain except to shift the bundle in its arms in order to protect whatever it was carrying from the harsh weather.  
  
Who is this mysterious person? When the lightning flashed, the stranger's face was revealed to be that of a teenage girl, and the bundle in her arms was a three-year-old girl. The teenager was a dark and mysterious person. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, and her eyes were violet orbs that could peer into your very soul. She had the air of mystery and danger, and didn't seem to be the type to value the well being of a small child over her own. Yet she did.  
  
The child, however, was nothing like the teenager. She was truly an innocent by all standards. She was the type to brighten the day of anyone who was lucky enough to lay eyes on her. And in a few minutes, a certain group of boys were going to get a taste of it. The older girl couldn't help but snicker at the thought. Yes, this was indeed one of her best ideas ever.  
  
They had finally reached their destination…a huge mansion…only one of many belonging to the great Winner family. 'This is the place…' the teen thought, before setting the child on the porch. She then said a quick goodbye to the little girl, rang the doorbell repeatedly, then ran off, knowing that the girl would be taken care of there.  
  
From inside…  
  
Wufei was practicing his sword techniques while the rain poured outside. He was tense, and who could blame him, considering that on rainy days, it's a guarantee that Duo Maxwell will be up to something. Right in the middle of a kata, the doorbell rang repeatedly, startling Wufei and causing him to loose his grip on his katana, which embedded itself into the wall. Wufei growled. "Grr…if it's that baka Maxwell, I'll chop of that damn braid of his!!!"  
  
With that, Wufei stomped towards the front door, and opened it to reveal…nothing. He growled again and slammed the door shut, completely ignoring the little girl sitting at the doorstep. The girl, being pretty smart for a three year old, stood up and rang the doorbell repeatedly again.  
  
Wufei rushed to the door, hoping to catch Duo in the act. But when he flung open the door, there was still nothing there. He was about to go back inside when he felt someone tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw what had to have been the strangest looking child he's ever seen. She had red hair pulled up into two heart shaped buns on her head. She just smiled, her cerulean blue eyes staring at him, as if looking into his very soul. She grinned at him and said (You know it's coming!) "Chibi chibi!"  
  
Wufei just stared at her for a moment, sneered, then said, "Weak baka onna!" He then slammed the door again. The child frowned, then tears began to form in her eyes. She fell to her knees and cried. Wufei ignored this and tried to find a way to get his katana out of the wall.  
  
At this time, Quatre came downstairs. "Wufei? Who was at the door?"  
  
"Some weak little baby onna."  
  
"Well…what did she want?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Can you at least tell me where she is?" Quatre asked, exasperated. His expression turned to that of horror when Wufei pointed outside. "AND YOU JUST LEFT HER OUT THERE!?!" Quatre demanded, getting a psycho look that even scared Wufei, who just nodded meekly. With that, Quatre was out the door in less than a second, causing a huge ruckus along the way. Meanwhile, all the other guys(except Hero, who was too busy working on his laptop), wondering what was going on, came to the room.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, what's up?" (Guess who?) Duo asked.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT MAXWELL!!! IT'S WUFEI!!! WUFEI!!!" And thus, the regular cat-and-mouse chase resumed after Wufei finally managed to get his katana out of the wall. Fortunately for Duo, at that moment, Quatre came in, holding a little girl and talking to her soothingly.  
  
"Don't worry." He told her. "You're safe now." At this point, he cast a glare at Wufei that could rival Hero's. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE A DEFENSELESS CHILD OUT IN THAT WEATHER!!! SHE CAN'T BE MORE THAN THREE YEARS OLD!!!" Quatre shouted, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.  
  
"Whoa! Q-man…calm…down…"  
  
"…"  
  
Wufei grunted. "She's not my kid. Whoever she belongs to should have taken better care of her!"  
  
"There was no one else out there!" Quatre shouted, causing everyone to wince. The normally kind blonde did NOT shout.  
  
"It looks like she was abandoned." Trowa stated calmly. Everyone instantly shut up when they heard that, looking at the little girl with pity, even Wufei. But when she noticed them staring at her, she just smiled brightly at them as though nothing was wrong.  
  
"She's a cute little thing!" Duo exclaimed. "She'll be a real looker when she gets older!" At that remark, the other three sent their death glares at him. He noticed this, and realized he would be in trouble if he didn't do something. "So Quatre, are you gonna keep her?" He asked, looking mischievously at the blonde.  
  
Quatre blushed as he looked down at the child in his arms. "Uh…I don't know." At this moment, the girl in question looked up at him with sad puppy-dog eyes. (You know, when they get all big and teary, making the girl look so incredibly cute?)  
  
Duo saw this and smirked. "Aww…she's so cute!" He then began to mimic her look. "Can we keep her, pwease?"  
  
Quatre just groaned. "We can't take care of her! My life is hectic enough just trying to keep Wufei from killing YOU! We don't know if someone deliberately left her here or not, and besides, we don't know if whoever left her here actually wanted us to take care of her. She'd probably be much better off in an orphanage…" He continued, sighing. Despite his protest, he really did like the little girl.  
  
At this time, Trowa noticed something. "What's this?" he asked, taking a small envelope from the girl's hands. It was colored black and had an elegant golden seal on it.  
  
"Let me see!" Duo exclaimed, snatching the envelope from Trowa. In less than a second, he broke the seal and tore open the envelope, revealing a letter inside. He began to read it and pretty soon, his jaw fell to the floor (not literally). Wufei smirked at the sight Duo made until Duo began to read the note out loud.  
  
It said…  
  
Dear Gundam Pilots,  
  
Please take care of the girl carrying this letter. It is of utmost importance that you be the ones to watch over her. She is important in ways that can't be explained and if she should die, then the following events would be disastrous. She is only an innocent child and is of no threat except to those who have ill wishes towards her.  
  
She is very sweet, but can only say "Chibi Chibi" and can mimic anyone around her. She can be a natural prankster, however, so you'd best be on your guard. Be careful what you say around her, because though she is young, she can understand what you're saying, and it could have some interesting results. Despite all this, she has a good heart and can't bear to see anyone unhappy or in pain. And don't think that you can hide your emotions from her; she'll be able to see right through you. Name her whatever you think fits her.  
  
You're probably wondering why she was sent to the five of you. The fact is that some very evil people are after her, and if anyone can protect her, it is the five of you. You'll probably start hearing about this soon. Why they want her, I can't say. All you need to know is that she is the key to the greatest power in the universe. (As if we didn't already know that…)  
  
I know that you can be trusted. This girl is special and could possibly even brighten up your lives. Please take good care of her.  
  
S.C.  
  
P.S: I should warn you, she happens to have some extremely over protective friends, so make sure that nothing happens to her…for your sakes…  
  
They just stared at the letter, then at the girl, who was looking at them happily. Duo smiled. "It looks like she'll be staying with us after all!"  
  
Quatre nodded at Duo, then looked back to the girl. "Maybe we should call her Chibi Chibi?" he suggested, causing everyone to stare blankly at him. "What? The letter said that's all she can seem to say!" The others thought about it, then finally agreed.  
  
But at that moment, Duo smiled evilly, remembering the part in the letter mentioning that she was a natural born prankster. Wufei saw this and groaned. "The last thing we need in this house is another Maxwell!"  
  
"Aww…you don't mean that, do you Wu-man?"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!"  
  
"Wu-man! Wu-man!" Chibi Chibi chirped happily.  
  
"Now you've got HER started!" Wufei growled angrily. He then pulled out his trusty katana and began to chase Duo around the house. Quatre and Trowa sweat dropped and Chibi Chibi just giggled happily.  
  
As this all happened, the same mysterious girl from before watched in amusement at the scene from behind a tree outside the mansion. She knew this would be the beginning of the most hilarious sequence of events she would ever see and she didn't want to miss a moment of it. She then began to disappear in a black mist, but not before a certain thought came to her mind…  
  
"Pluto's gonna KILL me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all liked it! ^-^ 


	2. Prank and Payback

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon…but I do own…(checks her pockets and two moths come flying out) er…absolutely nothing! …But I do own this plot!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was setting up a room for their new guest. Not sure what exactly a little girl like Chibi Chibi would want, he got some of his sisters to help. They were busy changing the room to fit the young girl, and kept teasing Quatre about it, causing him to get redder and redder until it looked like his head would explode from blushing.  
  
Wufei didn't want to have anything to do with the child. He went off to the training room to get some peace and a chance to meditate without having Duo come in and bother him. "Just a weak baby onna…" he muttered to himself as he practiced a kata.  
  
Trowa just went to his room to find out whatever he could on who this girl was and how she was so special. Besides, he wasn't really the type to take care of a child, especially a girl at that. But in a way, she reminded him of himself as a kid. He was found, alone and with no memory of his past, or a name. The name Trowa wasn't even his; it was given to him after the real Trowa Barton was killed. "Poor girl…" he thought.  
  
So this left Duo alone with the girl…bad move. He was currently trying to find a way to use her to pull a prank on the other guys…okay; actually it was just on Wufei. She was just too cute and innocent for anyone to get really mad at her. Duo was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a grumbling noise. He looked around, wondering where it came from, when he realized it was his stomach. He sweat dropped as Chibi (they're calling her Chibi for short) looked at him, confused. "Chi?"  
  
Duo smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll just go to the kitchen and get both of us a snack!" And with that, he went to the kitchen, leaving Chibi alone…really bad move. With no one else to watch her, she decided to take a look around her new home. She had somehow managed to find her way to a closed door on the second floor. It was the only door on the whole floor that was closed, and it just happened to be the room of a certain Perfect Soldier.  
  
She opened the door, and looked inside. It was completely dark except for the glow coming from the laptop. The glow caught her attention, and she went towards it. She walked towards the laptop, where Hero was typing away. Chibi stepped on a loose floorboard which creek, and less than a second later, she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Hero demanded.  
  
Chibi just looked at the gun, then up at him, confused. "Chibi?"  
  
Hero glared. "Who are you and who do you work for?" He repeated. When she didn't answer, he took the safety off. She just continued smiling, then, seeing his bed, walked over to it, climbed on and fell asleep, leaving Hero glaring at her. At least that's how he looked on the outside, on the inside; he was annoyed yet amused at the same time, though he'd never show it.  
  
It was at this moment that Duo barged into the room. "HERO! DID YOU SEE A—" he stopped when he saw that Hero was glaring at something. He followed the glare to the sleeping figure of Chibi Chibi lying on Hero's bed. "Thank goodness! I thought I lost her!"  
  
Hero then turned his glare on Duo. "Explain…" he said, emotionlessly as he aimed the gun at Duo's forehead. So Duo told him everything about the letter and finding the girl who they dubbed Chibi. When Duo finally finished explaining everything, Hero put away his gun and began typing furiously to find any information about the little girl now in their care or the person who left her there with the initials SC. Duo heaved a sigh of relief. No matter how hard Hero tried, he couldn't find anything on this girl. Then suddenly, something appeared on the screen, causing both Hero and Duo to stare in shock.  
  
By this time, Quatre came into the room to tell Hero about their new guest, when he saw her asleep on the bed. He chuckled a little before noticing that Hero and Duo were both staring at something on Hero's computer. After seeing what it was, Quatre gasped.  
  
A new screen had somehow mysteriously appeared on Hero's computer. What surprised the boys was that the screen had an envelope on it that looked exactly the same as the envelope Chibi Chibi arrived with. An arrow pointed to the golden seal, with the words "click me" on it. Hero clicked on it, and the envelope opened, revealing a letter much like the one they received earlier.  
  
This one said…  
  
To Hero Yuy,  
  
Don't bother trying to find any information about Chibi Chibi. You won't find anything, I've made sure of that. And yes, I already know that you've named your new little guest Chibi Chibi. Nice choice by the way.  
  
Just to let you know, you probably won't find anything out about this new organization either, because they aren't doing anything big enough to attract attention to themselves. Don't worry, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know. All you need to know for now is that they are bent on controlling the colonies and the Earth.  
  
Once again, please make sure that nothing happens to her. I know I can trust you to protect her.  
  
S.C.  
  
They just stared. Who was S.C. and how did they know what the pilots had named their guest? There were just so many questions. Their eyes fell on the no longer sleeping figure on the bed. Apparently, she woke up while they were reading the note on Hero's laptop. Quatre smiled. "Her room is ready. I'll take her there." He then turned to the girl. "Come on, Chibi…" Quatre coaxed. "Don't you want to see your new room?" She smiled and nodded. Quatre then picked her up and left the room.  
  
Duo smirked and nudged Hero. "I think someone likes you!" Less than a second later, Duo found a gun pointed at his head. He shrieked and rushed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!" In case you couldn't tell, this is Duo. He just came up with a "brilliant idea" for a prank that involved Chibi Chibi. He was snickering as he waited in the kitchen for the others to find out what he had done. At this time, Wufei came downstairs, completely ignored Duo, and went into the garage where the Gundams were kept so he could work on Nataku.  
  
A second later, Quatre entered the room. "Duo? Have you seen—" he was cut off by a scream. Both Duo and Quatre rushed into the garage, but both for entirely different reasons. Duo had gotten a head start and reached the area first. He was laughing his butt off as he saw the look on Wufei's face.  
  
Wufei stared in shock and horror at the sight of Chibi Chibi painting hearts, flowers, and such. You're probably wondering, "What's so funny about that?" It's the fact that if you zoom out, you'll see that the surface she was painting was Nataku…which was completely painted PINK! And not just any pink, we're talking RELENA pink! Chibi Chibi was painting the cute little pictures with a bright purple paint. And those just happen to be two colors that…er…you get the idea.  
  
Duo was rolling on the floor, laughing at the time that Quatre entered the room. "What's going on…" he froze when he saw what Duo had done. He just stared in shock. "What…have…you…DONE!?!" He then saw Chibi painting the pictures on it as well. "YOU EVEN BROUGHT HER INTO THIS!?!"  
  
Wufei had finally gotten over his shock and turned to face Duo, who was still rolling on the ground, laughing. "MAXWELL! YOU DID THIS!!! I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BRAID!!!" And thus, Wufei pulled out his katana and began to chase Duo around. Quatre just continued to stare at Chibi Chibi who took no notice of the boys and just continued to happily paint away.  
  
By this time, Trowa and Hero entered the garage, wondering what was going on. After seeing what had happened, Trowa had to lean on the wall to keep from falling down with laughter. Hero just stared…and stared…and stared…then left without saying anything.  
  
Some time later, Duo had gotten away and was hiding. Wufei finally gave up and returned to the kitchen where Quatre was eating lunch. "Are you doing better Wufei?" Quatre wondered. Wufei just growled and then he noticed Chibi Chibi was there as well. The instant Wufei saw her, he grabbed her and began to stomp off. "Wufei!?! What are you going to do!?! Don't blame her! It was Duo's idea!!!"  
  
Wufei turned to face Quatre. "I won't do anything to her. I'm going to watch her!" Quatre just stared, shocked. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER MAXWELL RUNNING AROUND!!!" And with that, he left the room, leaving Quatre standing there, sighing.  
  
A bit later, Wufei was practicing a kata in the training room. He stopped when he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned and stared in shock to find Chibi Chibi copying the move he did perfectly. When she noticed him watching her, she stopped and smiled sweetly. He was shocked, to say the least. He then smirked. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all…"  
  
So he began teaching her to use the sword, and that was when Wufei warmed up to the girl. (Aww) But a bit later, right in the middle of a practice thrust, Wufei found himself drenched with water. Duo was heard imitating a hyena nearby. "MAXWELL!!!"  
  
"I just though *snort* that you needed to cool off!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" And with that, Duo ran off as fast as he could with Wufei right behind him.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!! I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BRAID IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" Wufei shouted while chasing Duo around the mansion. Unknown to them, Chibi had heard this, and a smile came to her face…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The screams could be heard the next morning. Footsteps could be heard stomping around the house. A few seconds later, shouts could be heard and then two sets of footprints were heard running all over the house, thus signaling the beginning of another Wufei/Duo chase. Quatre sighed, "I'd better go calm Wufei down. Whatever Duo did, it must have been big this time.  
  
Quatre found both of them on either side of the dining room table, but when he saw them, he could only stare eyes wide. Trowa comes in a minute later and freezes at the sight, staring as well. "Something isn't right about this picture." Trowa commented, still staring.  
  
Quatre had finally managed to find his voice. "Maybe that's because Duo is chasing Wufei with a sword instead of the other way around…"  
  
Yes, it's true. Duo was holding the sword, looking like a maniac and trying to cleave Wufei in two. Meanwhile, Wufei was the one running for his life while trying his hardest not to laugh. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS CHANG!!!" Duo shouted. At this moment, Hero had come downstairs unnoticed, followed by Chibi.  
  
"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"DON'T LIE!!!"  
  
Quatre was just standing there so Trowa figured he would have to be the one to talk some sense into Duo. "What are you going to kill him for, Duo?"  
  
Duo spun around to face Trowa. "LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME!!!" Duo shouted, pointing at his hair. It was at this time that everyone saw what Duo was so mad about. Duo's pride and joy, his braid, had been neatly cut off. Quatre was too stunned to do anything and Wufei couldn't help but burst into laughter. Then Trowa took the task of trying to keep Duo from killing Wufei.  
  
This was a real interesting situation. It was as though Duo and Wufei, and Quatre and Trowa had switched places. But as for Hero? He thought is was hilarious and started cracking up, causing the other boys to stare at him wondering what the heck the deal was. Then it hit them and they too began to laugh…well, Quatre and Duo laughed while Trowa and Wufei chuckled.  
  
Chibi Chibi watched them. She then pulled a camera out of nowhere and took multiple pictures, but none of them noticed. They also didn't notice when she left the room smiling, with her camera in one hand and Duo's braid in another…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm having too much fun with this…  
  
Yes, I know I made Hero seem a little out of character, but he hasn't lost his Perfect Soldier attitude yet! That's just going to make all the more fun!  
  
Oh, and just to let you all know, in the first chapter, it was Chibi Chibi that was crying every time lighting would strike. And the mysterious person who left her with the G-boys had BROWN hair and VIOLET eyes. She's a made up character. Why? It just worked better that way. Who is she? You'll find out later. And just to let you know she will NOT be paired with anyone. Why? I don't like pairing original characters with the anime characters. It just doesn't work that way. 


	3. Into the Heart

Okay…I really appreciate those of you who reviewed! Reviews make me SO HAPPY!!! Right now, this is a response to those of you who sent me such wonderful reviews!  
  
Sailor Grape: Your feelings are correct, but Wufei won't be the only one…heh heh heh…and you're right. It isn't anyone…at least it's not any of the anime characters.  
  
Moonchild DJ: Sorry. I guess I goofed. It wasn't the mysterious figure who was afraid of the thunderstorms, it was Chibi Chibi! So sorry for the mix- up! And as for who the mysterious figure is…only time will tell…literally!  
  
Celas Victoria: I don't plan on leaving this unfinished. And if I did, I have a feeling that bad things would happen to me…very bad things…  
  
Nica: I think you'll like what happens…  
  
Serena SilverMoon: Oops! Sorry about that! But thanks for telling me!  
  
Moon Kitty, solarmistress17, AngelX: Usagi/Serena is really Chibi Chibi. Why? That will be revealed in a later chapter…  
  
Tenshi-chan: Me? Hmm…interesting theory…  
  
90%_Angel: I'll let the readers vote. But if they don't, then I'll make my own pairings!  
  
LunaPrincess: I meant that the mysterious person wouldn't be paired with anyone. Chibi Chibi MIGHT, I repeat, MIGHT grow up and be paired with one of the guys, but I'll only do that if enough people vote for it.  
  
Bluejello: Okay…calm down and breathe…  
  
SakuraMona: I love Chibi Chibi too! That's why I put her in this fic!  
  
Okay, that's it then. On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa frowned. 'Why am I stuck babysitting?' He wondered. He was currently in the library with Chibi Chibi. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were out buying supplies and Heero was in his room, typing away on his laptop. So that left Trowa to take care of Chibi Chibi. Which would explain why he was in such a bad mood.  
  
He didn't hate her; he just never dealt with children before. He didn't know what to do with her. He is a loner, he always was. He was currently reading a very interesting book, when Duo (with his new hair cut that makes him look more like a guy) came in and told him that he needed to watch Chibi Chibi.  
  
He was currently looking at a book on mythology with her. She would look at the pictures and he would tell her about each legend. It was the most he ever talked, but surprisingly, he was enjoying himself. And Chibi Chibi seemed to like hearing about each story. Everything was going just fine until he reached the page telling the legend of the Sailor Scouts. There was a huge picture of the Sailor Scouts standing together. He was reading the story to her from the book, but stopped when he noticed drops of water falling on the picture. Looking up, he realized that Chibi Chibi was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. She didn't answer, but began tracing each figure in the picture. He continued to watch her, not sure what was going on. A moment later, she stopped and faced him, smiling sadly. She wiped her tears and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He shrugged and started reading. "There were 9 Sailor Scouts all together, each with the name and power of a specific planet. Sailor Mars had powers over fire. She was the most spiritual one of the group and was even claimed to be psychic. Do you know which one Sailor Mars is?" he asked her. Chibi pointed to the violet eyed, girl in red who had black hair with purple highlights.  
  
"Sailor Mercury had powers over ice. She was the strategist of the group. Which one is Mercury?" Chibi pointed to the blue eyed, blue haired girl wearing a light blue fuku.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter had the most physical strength in the group. She could control lightning and thunder. Which one is she?" Chibi Chibi pointed to the girl in green who had brown eyes and brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail.  
  
"Sailor Venus is the leader of the inner senshi who protected Princess Serenity. She was the self-acclaimed Goddess of Love and Beauty. Can you guess which one she is?" Chibi Chibi pointed to the blonde girl in yellow with bright, sunny blue eyes.  
  
"Then there were the outer senshi. There was Sailor Uranus, the fastest out of all the scouts. She controlled the element of wind. Do you know which one she is?" Chibi Chibi pointed to the tallest member of the group. She had short, sandy-blond hair and dark eyes and was wearing a navy fuku.  
  
"Sailor Neptune was Uranus's partner, and had powers over the sea. Which one is she?" Chibi pointed to the girl standing next to Uranus. She had a aquamarine hair and eyes, and was in a blue/green fuku.  
  
"Sailor Pluto was the Guardian of the Time Gates. She had powers over time and was known as the Solitary Guardian. Do you know which one she is?" Chibi pointed to the woman holding the staff with a garnet orb on top. She had dark green hair and garnet eyes and wore a dark green—almost black—fuku.  
  
"Sailor Saturn was the youngest, but the most powerful of all the scouts. She had the powers of death and destruction and could destroy an entire planet. I'm sure you can tell which one she is." Chibi nodded and pointed to the youngest of all the girls shown. She was the girl in dark purple who had black hair and dark violet eyes.  
  
"And Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess, who the scouts were to protect. She also fought and protected them as much, if not more, than they protected her. They were said to have all been the best of friends. Chibi? Can you tell which is Sailor Moon?" Chibi pointed to the girl with blonde hair pulled up in buns on both sides of her head. Her cerulean blue eyes could look into your very soul.  
  
Looking at the picture, Trowa couldn't help but notice the similarities between Chibi and Sailor Moon. At this moment, Chibi looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She said so quietly, Trowa wasn't sure he heard her. She then hopped off her seat and walked out of the library. Trowa just watched as she left, not sure what to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was in his room, typing away on his laptop, trying to find out something about the new organization, but he couldn't find anything. He sighed and continued searching. He stopped when he heard someone come into his room and walk over to him. Without thinking, he pointed his gun at the person, who he discovered to be Chibi Chibi. "What are you doing in my room?" he demanded.  
  
Chibi Chibi smiled at him. At this time, he noticed that she was hiding something behind her back. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" Chibi's smile became even brighter as she held out to Heero what she was keeping in her hand. It was a daisy.  
  
Heero remembered the little girl and her dog. The girl had given him the exact same type of flower. (Okay, I may be wrong, but for the sake of the story, lets just go with it, all right?) He looked at it and frowned, remembering. Then he looked at Chibi Chibi, who was still smiling and holding it out to him. "Is…it for me?" He asked. Chibi nodded. "You're giving that to me when you don't even know me?" She nodded, not quite seeming to understand what he was saying. He gently took the daisy out of her hand and looked at it, then back at her. "I could kill you at any moment, so why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Chibi Chibi just smiled even more, and climbed onto his lap. He stared, not expecting this. Chibi then laid her head against his chest and fell asleep. He just sat there, not doing anything, but letting her sleep on him. After a moment of wondering about this, he smiled. A REAL smile. He then held her close, leaned against the back of the chair, and fell asleep as well.  
  
(Okay, I know I made it a little OOC, but it works, don't you think?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away, the same mysterious girl from before watched the scene from her vantage point. She smiled at the cute scene they made. 'Yep…this was a very good idea…' She thought. She then froze when another thought came to her mind. "I wonder how long it'll take the scouts to find out?"  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?! I'LL KILL HER!!!" the voice of Uranus cried out.  
  
'That was fast…' The mystery girl gulped. "They're heeeerrrrreeeee!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! That's it for now! Please send in lots of reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And in the next chapter, many things will be revealed like, what happened with the scouts, who the mysterious girl is, and what the evil organization is. Sorry this chapter is so short, but here's a clip from my other story, "Whodunit?" It's a SM/DBZ/GW/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. And to make it funnier, there's even Anime Deathmatch in it! Please enjoy!  
  
********************  
  
Andy: Don't worry everyone, each of you is a possible suspect and I'm not going to automatically point fingers. (Looks at his list titled "Suspects" where only Starcatcher's name is written)  
  
Starcatcher: Why do I have the feeling this is going to be very bad for me?  
  
Marin: Because it is?  
  
Andy: Okay everyone! It's time I started asking some questions. (Whirls and faces Starcatcher) YOU KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU!?!  
  
Starcatcher: No.  
  
Marin: Yes.  
  
Andy: ADMIT IT!!!  
  
Starcatcher: I didn't kill him!  
  
Marin: Yes, she did.  
  
Starcatcher: (To Marin) Would you kindly SHUT UP!!!  
  
Marin: *GASP* How rude!  
  
Andy: LIAR!!! YOU KILLED DARIEN! CONFESS! CONFESS!!!  
  
Starcatcher: I couldn't have killed him!  
  
Andy: (Smirks) Uh-huh…and what makes you so sure?  
  
Starcatcher: Because I wasn't anywhere NEAR the shrine when he was killed, DUH!!!  
  
Marin: Then where were you?  
  
Starcatcher: I was at home writing a story about Andy being a detective with a bimbo sidekick and having to solve a murder mystery of who killed Mamoru.  
  
(Cue Twilight Zone Music.)  
  
Jounochi: That's…weird…  
  
Makoto: No kidding…  
  
Jounochi: (Smiles at Makoto) Hi! I'm Jounochi!  
  
Makoto: (Smiles at Jounochi) I'm Makoto! (Hearts appear in her eyes) You look just like my old boyfriend!  
  
Jounochi: (Puts his hand behind his head and laughs sheepishly)  
  
(The background changes and romantic music plays.)  
  
Yugi: (Looking around) How did that happen?  
  
Duo: (Also looking around) You got me…  
  
Seto: I can't stand this romance crap!  
  
Rei: Don't be rude!  
  
Wufei: Shut up you weak onna!  
  
Rei: WHY YOU—(Starts strangling Wufei)  
  
Ami: (Stares) Oh my! 


	4. The Girls Arrive

(Hundreds of Mutant Zombie Lawyers are seen outside Starcatcher's house. Starcatcher is seen in the window.)  
  
Starcatcher: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING OR ANYTHING!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
(The zombies continue to try and break into the house.)  
  
Starcatcher: FINE THEN! (Pulls a string, causing the sun to rise, killing all the zombies) TAKE THAT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time…  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away, the same mysterious girl from before watched the scene from her vantage point. She smiled at the cute scene they made. 'Yep…this was a very good idea…' She thought. She then froze when another thought came to her mind. "I wonder how long it'll take the scouts to find out?"  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?! I'LL KILL HER!!!" the voice of Uranus cried out.  
  
'That was fast…' The mystery girl gulped. "They're heeeerrrrreeeee!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time…  
  
The door was blasted open, revealing eight girls, each wearing a different colored fuku. They all had their weapons drawn and pointed at the girl. "Uh…hi guys…something wrong?"  
  
Setsuna glared at the younger girl. "LILLITH!!!"  
  
"Uh…hi…sis…"  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Hey…can't we discuss this rationally?" the girl, now known as Lillith, said as she was hanging upside-down from the ceiling over a boiling pot of oil.  
  
Sailor Uranus glared at her as she pointed her sword at the rope that was the only thing keeping her from falling into the oil. "Now tell us…WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PRINCESS!?!"  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Lillith.  
  
"If she was with us, would we be HERE looking for her!?!" Raye.  
  
"Uh…I guess not…" Lillith.  
  
"Now…I'll only ask you one…last…time…WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?!" Uranus.  
  
"Well…I…kinda sent her to another dimension as a little kid." Lillith.  
  
"YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!" Eight voices screamed.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?!" Jupiter.  
  
"LILLITH! You'd better have a good reason for this!" Pluto.  
  
"I have a good reason! A great evil has awakened and I figured it would be the safest place for her to go! So with the energy loss and all, and to keep the enemy from finding her, she turned into a kid, and I left her with some people I know can be trusted!"  
  
The other scouts seemed to accept this, but at this moment, Pluto realized something. "OH NO! Lillith! Tell me you didn't…"  
  
"Didn't what?" Venus.  
  
"You didn't leave her alone with HIM, did you!?!" Pluto.  
  
"Who?" Neptune.  
  
"No…" replied Lillith. Pluto heaved a sigh of relief, not noticing the evil grin creeping upon her sister's face. "I left her with the Gundam Pilots of the Gundam Wing Universe!"  
  
"YYYYOOOUUUU DDDDIIIIDDDD WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!?!" Pluto shouted, causing everyone to back away, scared. Pluto does not normally get angry, but when she does…you'd better watch out. "YOU LEFT THE PRINCESS AND THE FUTURE QUEEN OF THE ENTIRE WORLD WITH FIVE BOYS!?!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Lillith.  
  
Setsuna's eye began to twitch. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!?! OUR PRINCESS IS NOW A THREE-YEAR-OLD CHILD LIVING WITH FIVE EX-GUNDAM PILOTS!!! AND ONE OF THESE BOYS IS (shudder) YOUR TWIN BROTHER!!!"  
  
"Don't forget the katana-wielding justice boy, the overly nice boy who once went insane, a silent boy with amnesia, and a trigger-happy emotionless 'Perfect Soldier' boy, as I believe he's called." Lillith added.  
  
"You're not HELPING!!!" Setsuna.  
  
The other girls just stared at the scene the two sisters made and sweat drops appeared on their heads.  
  
"Chill, Setsuna! If you want, I can send all of you to that dimension, you can find Serena, and stop the evil from taking over the world! And you'll even get to meet the Gundam Pilots, one of which is the reincarnation of my twin brother!" Lillith. (As if you guys can't tell which it is by now…)  
  
All the scouts groaned at this except for one…  
  
"YAY!" Hotaru exclaimed, jumping for joy. With one look from the other girls, she stopped and smiled nervously.  
  
"Uh…yeah…anyways! CHARON ETERNAL POWER!!!" With that, Lillith became Sailor Charon, Messenger of Death and the Guardian of the Sleeping Souls. She's wearing the normal fuku except hers is black, the bows are a dark blue, and the brooch is the same color purple as her eyes. She also held a scythe with which, she drew a circle in mid-air, creating a portal. "This is the portal. It will allow you to travel to another dimension! Go on in!" With that, all the girls walked into the portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got out, they looked around to find themselves in a forest, where a young black-haired teenage boy was staring at them along with a chibi- version of himself.  
  
"Wow! That was neat! Can you do any other tricks?" Little boy.  
  
"S-stay away from them Goten! They could be dangerous!" Older boy.  
  
"This is the Gundam Wing Universe? I thought it was more technologically advanced?" Mercury.  
  
"Wait a minute…THIS ISN'T THE GUNDAM WING UNIVERSE!!!" Uranus.  
  
"Uh…oops!" Charon.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE US TO THE RIGHT UNIVERSE!!!" Mars.  
  
"Relax, GEEZ!!! The dimensions must be moving around a bit…I'll just have to try again!" And with that, Charon created another portal and they all rushed through, leaving the confused boys behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some time later…  
  
With a flash of light, the girls appeared in an abandoned alley. They all reverted to their normal forms, except for Sailor Charon.  
  
"Here we are! The Gundam Wing Universe!" Charon exclaimed. "The evil is here and looking for the "Ultimate Power." Serena is safe for the time being, and it would probably be a good idea for you all to leave her with the pilots for now."  
  
The girls nodded. "But…what do we do in the meantime?" Lita.  
  
"Well…I've already arranged everything for you, from your careers to where you'll be staying!" Charon.  
  
"Now there's not doubt in my mind that she is Setsuna's sister…" Mina whispered and the other girls agreed. Setsuna and Charon both glared at the girls when they heard this.  
  
"Now…Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna will be teaching classes at the Peacecraft Academy. Haruka will be the gym coach, Michiru is the new art and music teacher, and Setsuna is the (no surprise!) History teacher. The rest of you will be attending the Peacecraft Academy as students." Charon.  
  
The girls groaned as they heard this. Charon just smirked.  
  
"Oh, and this will help you to keep an eye on the Gundam Pilots, who will be going to the Academy to protect Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Who is Relena Peacecraft and why do the ex-Gundam Pilots have to protect her?" Amy.  
  
"Because she's the ruler of the Sank Kingdom, and the evil will most likely target her thinking she has the key to the ultimate power they're after." Charon explained, handing them each a portfolio. "These are your profiles. They also contain information on where you'll be staying and also has some info about the pilots, Relena, and the enemy! Good luck! I hope you don't go deaf! BYE!" And before they could do anything, she was gone.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Lita.  
  
"Who knows? Lets just go…" Haruka.  
  
But as they were leaving, Amy couldn't help but think that this was all planned…(Oh how right she is!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"MWAHAHAA!!! I have the scouts where they should be…now for the pilots!" Charon laughed gleefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wherever the Doctors are…  
  
"Dr. J! Dr. J! There seems to be evidence of a new organization trying to take over!" a sentry shouted.  
  
"Hm…all right. You may leave." The sentry left. With that, Dr. J turned to the other figure in the room. "It seems you were right after all. You know the most about this organization. I'll inform the Gundam Pilots about it and you will be the one to give them their new missions. You're one of our top scientists, and I know you'll succeed, Dr. C. (Guess who?)" Dr. J.  
  
The young woman, Dr. C, nodded. "Don't worry. I already know what they're planning."  
  
"Then I will inform the Gundam Pilots that you will be giving them their missions for now." And with that, Dr. J left.  
  
Dr. C smiled. "First the scouts and now the pilots…everything is going according to plan. But if Setsuna finds out…she'll KILL ME! (Pause) Unless…hee hee! Just wait till they find out what I have in store for them!" And with that, Dr. C, really Sailor Charon, vanished.  
  
(What is Sailor Charon planning? Who knows? I do! MWAHAHAHAA!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Heero's laptop went off. He woke up to the sound and realized that Chibi Chibi was still sleeping against him. Careful to not wake her, he checked his laptop to find that there's a new mission…  
  
Heero  
  
Apparently, there is a new organization trying to take over the Earth and the colonies. There is another Doctor, Dr. C, who has a lot of background information about them. Dr. C will be the one giving you missions for the time being.  
  
J  
  
Heero read the note. "Hn…" Suddenly, the laptop began to beep again. Checking it, he found a message from Dr. C…whoever that is…(*wink*)  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
There is a new organization trying to take over Earth and the colonies. They go by the Dark Rose. They will most likely target Relena Peacecraft, so you and the other pilots must transfer to the Sank Kingdom and pose as students to protect her. And take Chibi Chibi with you.  
  
Mission accepted or declined?  
  
Dr. C  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero replied in monotone, waking Chibi Chibi.  
  
"Chibi?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine…the guys, however…are not going to take this well…" And with that, he left taking a printout of the mission with him. After he was gone, the computer began to beep again. This time, Chibi Chibi went over to the laptop, and looked at the message.  
  
Serena  
  
The scouts are here. They're currently registered at the Sank Academy, where the boys will be headed. But the evil is here as well, and they seem to believe that Relena is the one they need. Let's just let them think that for now. Behave and stay out of trouble. I'll have everything set up by the time you guys get there. Good luck and be careful!  
  
S.C.  
  
Chibi Chibi deleted the message and closed the laptop. Then, she left the room with an innocent smile on her face, but an evil plan in her head…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And before you guys ask, YES! Lillith/Sailor Charon IS the one who left Chibi Chibi with the pilots and is also Dr. C. What's she planning? Something fun, I'll tell you that! And next time: the scouts go to the Sank Academy where they meet the Gundam boys! Chibi Chibi meets Relena and lets just say that no one will forget that encounter any time soon!  
  
Okay everyone! It's time for all of you to vote on couples! And tell me if you want Chibi Chibi to grow up and fall in love with one of the guys, or if you want her to just stay as a little kid, which she's much cuter as! If you guys don't vote I'll make up the couples myself! And NO, Lillith/Sailor Charon will NOT be paired with anyone! But I bet you can already tell who her brother is…and if you can't it'll be revealed later! 


	5. Of Angels and Princesses

Starcatcher: This portion should appeal to all the Heero/Serena fans out there. And for those of you out there who are wondering…yes, Darien WILL be in this fic. But if you have been reading any of my other stories, you will know that I HATE Darien and I bash him REPEATEDLY in almost all my fics. This one won't be any different. Please continue to vote for your favorite couples. I will base the couples on the amount of votes they receive. But I won't accept pairings for Haruka, Michiru, or Setsuna. The reason is that Haruka and Michiru will be a couple, and I already have plans for Setsuna…heh heh heh…Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
(Chibi Chibi is seen walking in front of the audience holding a sign saying, "Starcatcher does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So please don't sue her!")  
  
Evil Lawyer: Little brat…  
  
Chibi Chibi: (Eyes go all big and she begins to cry)  
  
Evil Lawyer: (Laughs) Crybaby!  
  
(The Gundam Pilots get mad.)  
  
Wufei: It's disgraceful to pick on a child!  
  
Quatre: Don't make fun of her!  
  
Duo: That was rude!  
  
Trowa: … (Angry look)  
  
Heero: Hn…(Death glare)  
  
(They all shoot the lawyer.)  
  
Starcatcher: That just goes to show you. NEVER pick on a little kid…especially if the Gundam Pilots have a fondness towards her…oh well! Now for the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked through the garden, ignoring the freezing weather as best he could. It would be a few more weeks before they would have to go to the Peacecraft Academy to protect Relena, who is believed to be the future Goddess of the entire Cosmos. (*cough*yeah right*cough*)  
  
When the others heard about this, they all went ballistic…well, actually, only Duo went ballistic, but the others were close. Quatre tried to be nice about it, Duo was whining about it, Wufei was complaining about protecting a "weak onna," and Trowa didn't say anything.  
  
It was December, as anyone could tell by the snow. They're going to leave for the Academy when school started the next month. They were to enroll as students for the semester and protect Relena from anyone who would try to hurt her. (Though it's a little hard to do since there isn't really anyone out there who DOESN'T want to hurt her)  
  
Heero was trying to make the most of the time he had left before leaving. Realizing it was getting late and the others were probably getting worried about him, he headed back to the mansion, never noticing the dark figure following him, waiting for an opening…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Lillith sighed. "This is so BORING!!! How can Setsuna stand it!?!" Lillith was standing guard at the Time Gates in Sailor Pluto's absence. Normally, as Sailor Charon, Lillith would stay on Pluto's moon, Charon, where she was to keep guard of the souls of the dead. But at least there, it wasn't as bad as it is at the Time Gates.  
  
At this moment, several figures could be seen through the mists. "Showtime…" Lillith muttered to herself. "CHARON ETERNAL POWER!!!" With that, Lillith transformed into Sailor Charon, an extremely powerful scout, yet not as powerful as Serena and her crystal. (Of course she isn't! I hate it when an original character is made to be more powerful than the main character!) "Why do these things have to be so SHORT!?! It's so degrading!" She groaned a little as she pulled the skirt down to try and lengthen it a bit. Finally giving up on that, she concentrated and began to glow a dark blue/purple color. When the glow faded, she was no longer wearing the sailor fuku. She now wore a dark blue shirt, a long black vest that reached its knees, black pants, black knee-high boots, black fingerless gloves, a black hat being worn backwards, and dark purple crystal earrings and pendant. "Much better…now for our guests!"  
  
The four figures made their way to the Gates of Time where Sailor Charon was waiting for them. "HALT! No one may pass beyond this point!"  
  
"Calm down! It's just us!" One of the four stated.  
  
"Oh…sorry about that. Pluto really needs to do something about all this mist…no one can see a thing!" Lillith.  
  
"That's okay!" Another replied.  
  
"By the way, where is Pluto and what are you doing here?" A third asked.  
  
"Uh…she's on a little…trip." Lillith.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with any evil plans of yours, does it?" The fourth inquired.  
  
"Who me?" Lillith asked, innocently.  
  
"Yep…now we KNOW you did something!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Well…I sent them all to the Gundam Wing Universe." Lillith.  
  
"Isn't that where Shinigami was reborn?"  
  
"Yep! This is all part of my master plan!" Lillith.  
  
"Can we help?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Lillith.  
  
"YAY!" Four voices cried together. So Lillith began to tell them what her evil plans are…(heh heh heh…)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back where Heero is at…  
  
Heero, looking ahead, saw Chibi Chibi running towards him. He smiled. He really did like the child. She was too cute and innocent not to like. He began to walk towards her, then froze when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, but it disappeared a second later. "What…was that?" He wondered.  
  
By this time, Chibi had finally reached Heero, and was pretty glad to see him too. She hugged his leg, and seemed so happy. But it wasn't going to last. Heero looked down at her, but then noticed something was wrong. His vision was getting blurry, and he began to loose his strength. Chibi let go of him and looked up at him, worry written all over her face. "Chibi?"  
  
Heero couldn't hear her. He fell to the ground, unconscious. "CHIBI!?!" Chibi Chibi tried shaking him, but he wouldn't move. Not knowing what else to do, she dashed towards the mansion, intent on getting help.  
  
Nobody saw the shadowy figure emerge from the trees. "Heh…that takes care of him!" And with that, the figure disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the mansion…  
  
Trowa was in the living room, reading a book. Wufei was training in the gym. Duo was trying to find a type of hair-care product that could bring back his braid. Quatre, who was working in the Library earlier, came into the front room and saw Trowa. "Hey Trowa? Do you know where Heero and Chibi are?"  
  
"Heero went for a walk outside, and I think Chibi Chibi followed him."  
  
Just then, Chibi barged through the door. Quatre frowned. "Chibi! Don't throw the doors open like that! You could break them!" Quatre stopped when he noticed something. "Hey…where's Heero?"  
  
"H…Heero!!!" Chibi cried, pointing outside frantically. It was hard to tell what shocked the boys more, that Heero was in trouble, or that Chibi said her first word…other than her own name that is!  
  
"Heero? What happened to him?" Trowa asked her. Chibi grabbed his arm and started pulling him outside. Both boys followed her to the spot where Heero lay, unconscious. They were shocked to find Heero like this. Trowa bent down, and checked his pulse. "He's still breathing…"  
  
Working together, both boys managed to get Heero back into his room in the mansion. Inside, Duo and Wufei, wondering what all the commotion was about, came out just to find that there was something wrong with Heero. Quatre had called a doctor, Dr. Vespa, who had by this time, finally arrived. While she checked on Heero, the others waited in the hall outside his room. Duo was pacing and getting on Wufei's nerves. Trowa was leaning against the wall, like he usually did. Chibi was really upset and Quatre was trying to calm her down.  
  
Finally, the door opened and out stepped dark red-eyed doctor with her bright red hair pulled up into a high braid. Quatre stepped up to her. "How is he?"  
  
Dr. Vespa sighed. "He's asleep right now. His fever is extremely high though. I can't understand it. I've never seen anything like this before. It may be a while before he comes out of it…IF he comes out of it."  
  
Everyone was really upset by this. Duo, however, tried to cheer everyone up. "Don't worry! If I know him, he'll be up and about in the morning!" But nobody really seemed to think so. Dr. Vespa left and considering how late it was, everyone went to their rooms and fell asleep, except Quatre, who was working in the Library. But there was one other person awake, though no one else knew it…  
  
Later…  
  
Chibi Chibi quietly sneaked down the hall and opened the door to Heero's room. She walked to his bed and looked down on his sleeping form. Placing her little hand on his head, she could tell that the fever was still there, and growing worse.  
  
"Heero…" she whispered. "What…should I do? I…I like you too much to see you like this." She began to cry. One of her tears fell from her face and began to glow. When it landed on her hand, Chibi began to glow a soft silver/golden color.  
  
At this time, Heero felt a warmth surge through his body. He opened his eyes to find a golden-haired angel looking at him, holding his hand. "What…?"  
  
The angel smiled at him. "Don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Heero smiled back at her, and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep as the golden light entered his body.  
  
The angel felt his forehead to find that the fever was gone. Smiling, she softly kissed him, and continued to hold his hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre, who was still up, was walking through the halls on the way to his room from the library when he noticed a light coming from Heero's room. The door was slightly ajar, and he peeked in to see, to his shock, that there was a golden-haired angel sitting next to Heero's bed, holding his hand.  
  
Quatre was, needless to say, shocked, and turned to shout for the others, but froze at the sight that appeared in front of him. There was someone else in the hall, but whoever it was remained hidden in the shadows so he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry…but I can't allow you to interfere…" it said. At that time, a bright blue ball rolled across the floor towards him until it was only a foot in front of him. The ball opened and a strange mist emerged from it. Quatre was too shocked to do anything but soon found himself getting sleepy. After a few seconds, Quatre collapsed to the ground, unconscious. With a wave of its hand, the figure transported him back to the library, where he would wake up a few hours later with no memory of what he saw. Even if he did remember anything, he would most likely chalk it up to working too hard.  
  
The figure then turned and watched the scene between the light angel and Heero, but noticed that the golden glow around her was gone and only the silver one remained. "Hmm…this could get complicated…" it said to itself as it disappeared.  
  
The next day, Heero awoke to find he was feeling much better. Looking to the side, he saw Chibi Chibi asleep with her head rested on his bed and her hand in his. He stared. 'Did she stay here the whole night? But…what about that angel…was I dreaming?' he wondered. In the end, he figured either he dreamt the whole thing or the fever caused him to see things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lillith sighed once again. "Bored…bored…BORED! There's nothing to do here!" Just then, she saw a glowing crystal orb. Looking closely into it, she could see images appear. She gasped in horror as she realized who the person in the images was. "That's…oh no…this is not good!" She turned away from the crystal orb. "This was NOT supposed to happen!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the mansion…  
  
Everyone was happy to find that Heero was back on his feet and back to perfect health. Not only that, but it seems that Duo's braid somehow grew back, and he kept praising Shinigami for that.  
  
The following weeks went by rather quickly, much to everyone's distress. Wufei continued to teach Chibi certain moves, and in a way, grew close to the little angel. In fact, all the boys found themselves growing attached to her. Of course, Trowa and Quatre eventually told the others about Chibi's first other word being "Heero," and Duo wouldn't stop pestering poor Heero about that.  
  
Finally, the time had come for them to go to the Sanc Kingdom, where they would attend the Peacecraft Academy in order to protect Relena, who is believed to be the future Queen of the Universe. (GAG!) They all got their things together, and boarded a shuttle for the Academy. Luckily for them, they would be staying at one of Quatre's many mansions, which just so happened to be nearby. (Go figure…)  
  
Unfortunately, the first thing they had to do was meet with Relena, herself, to get registered. They entered the front office to find a group of eight girls there to register as well (the scouts). Sarah, the bright pink-haired, dark pink—almost maroon—eyed secretary was waiting for them. "Miss Relena is right through those doors. Please go on in." And with that, they entered the room where Relena would be waiting for them. Inside…  
  
"Heero!" Relena gasped. Everyone looked ahead to face the beautiful ruler of the Sanc Kingdom and the Queen of the World. With such gracefulness and beauty surrounding her, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that she was, indeed, worthy to be the future Goddess of the Stars…  
  
********************  
  
Everyone: HUH!?! O.o  
  
Duo: Where the HELL did THAT come from!?!  
  
(In Starcatcher's room, we can see Relena typing away at Starcatcher's computer.)  
  
Relena: (Typing) And Heero instantly realized that he really loved Relena all along and they kissed and he whisked her away in his Gundam and they flew into the sunset, and lived happily ever after! (Star-struck look) *Love-sick SIGH*  
  
Heero: WHAT!?!  
  
Lillith: (Knocks out Relena, then frees Starcatcher, who was tied up and gagged in the closet) There we go!  
  
Starcatcher: Thank goodness! (Rushes to the computer and continues typing)  
  
Everyone: (Heaves a sigh of relief)  
  
********************  
  
YEAH RIGHT!!!  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Came the mating call of the banshee. Instantly, glass shattered and everyone fell to the ground, each clutching his or her ears in pain.  
  
(Everyone: Much better…)  
  
Heero, however, was the only one not to do so. The only reason for that, however, was the fact that he was currently being glomped by the Pacifist stalker, herself. "OH HEERO! You came back! I knew you would! It's because you love me and we were destined to be together and—what's this?" Relena stopped when she felt someone tugging on her dress. Looking down, she saw Chibi Chibi who did NOT look happy. "Aww…how adorable! She's so cute!" Relena then bent down so she was eye level with the child. "Hello there! I'm Relena, Queen of the World!"  
  
Chibi Chibi smiled. No one saw this except Relena, who made the mistake of thinking that it was because Chibi liked her. Chibi then hugged Relena and Relena hugged her back, thinking nothing of it.  
  
Just then, the assistant entered. "Miss Relena, there is another applicant applying for a teaching position here to see you." With that, the girl left.  
  
"Well, I must go now!" Relena stated. She blew Heero a kiss and turned to walk away. Everyone stared after her in shock, trying not to laugh. The back of Relena's uniform was undone, giving everyone an interesting sight. What is it you wonder?  
  
"Relena…*snicker* is wearing *snort*…" Duo tried to say, but couldn't because he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Is that…a girdle?" Mina asked, shocked.  
  
Hotaru turned to Setsuna. "What's a girdle and why is Miss Relena wearing one?"  
  
Well, before anyone else could say anything, Relena reached the door and pushed it open just to have a bucket of fish heads fall onto her head. The scene that followed was priceless.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! EEEEEEEW!!! EEEEEEW!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
At this time, no one could hold back anymore, and everyone erupted into fits of laughter. Relena stormed off to clean up and after a while, everyone finally calmed down. "I wonder how that happened…" Duo said out loud. Very few noticed the grin that suddenly appeared on Chibi Chibi's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starcatcher: How'd you like that? And sorry about Relena taking over. She attacked me from behind!  
  
Duo: Well…at least we have someone sane in control again!  
  
Starcatcher: Well anyways, here are the polls so far!  
  
For Heero:  
  
Serena – 15  
  
Hotaru – 1  
  
Raye – 1  
  
Lita – 1  
  
For Duo:  
  
Mina – 3  
  
Raye – 2  
  
Hotaru – 2  
  
Serena – 1  
  
For Quatre:  
  
Mina – 3  
  
Amy – 2  
  
For Trowa:  
  
Serena – 2  
  
Lita – 2  
  
Amy – 2  
  
Setsuna – 1  
  
For Wufei:  
  
Raye– 4  
  
Serena – 2  
  
Amy – 1  
  
Lita – 1  
  
Starcatcher: Well…from the looks of it, the couples that are ahead so far are: Heero/Serena, Duo/Mina, Quatre/Mina, Wufei/Raye, and Serena, Lita, and Amy tie for Trowa. The polls are still open, so be sure to vote for your favorite couples. Also vote for whether Chibi Chibi should grow up to be Serena, or if she should stay the cute way she is! Sayonara! 


	6. Reasons Revealed and Sitter Found

Starcatcher: I do own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. I also own Mew, Meteor, the Holy materia, the Dragon Balls, the Silver and Golden crystals, and Excalibur.when pigs fly! I own squat! Nada! Zip! Zero! Nothing! (Pause) Except this story and Lillith! At least those are mine! Sorry this story has taken so long, but there have been some problems with our computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lillith was pacing back and forth at the Time Gates. She was definitely NOT happy about this recent turn of events. She turned to face the four figures watching her. "And you're absolutely sure about this?" "Yes, it's true." The red haired one said. "It was an assassination attempt all right! We're just lucky that he's even alive right now." The light blue haired one shook her head. "No! It wasn't luck. Serena used her powers to heal him. I was there and saw the whole thing. Unfortunately, Mr. Quatre saw me so I used my powers and made him fall asleep, so he just thinks the whole thing was a dream." Lillith thought for a moment. "So Serena used the power of the Golden and Silver crystals to heal him." The blue haired girl looked confused. "Gold AND Silver? But.the only crystal I saw Serena holding was a silver one! There was no golden crystal." "WHAT!?!" Lillith shouted. "The Golden crystal was gone!?!" "W-what if HE has it already?" The pink haired girl stammered. "That's impossible! If HE had the crystal, he would have revealed himself by now!" The green haired one exclaimed. "But if the crystal isn't with Serena anymore, then who is it with?" "We can't be sure for the time being, but for now, we'll need to keep a closer eye on all of them." Lillith stated. With that, the pink and red haired girls left to return to the Gundam Wing Universe, where they were earlier set up to watch over everyone. After they left, Lillith looked at the green and blue haired girls. "It looks like you two will have to keep an eye on things there with the others. Is that okay?" The blue haired girl nodded. "Of course!" The green haired girl agreed. "No prob!" "Thank you." Lillith smiled as the two left. A few seconds later, she could feel it. Someone had entered the fourth dimension and was headed straight for the Time Gates. Lillith sighed, for she knew exactly who it was and also knew this would happen sooner or later. "CHARON ETERNAL POWER!!!" She shouted, transforming into Sailor Charon(But not in the fuku. She was wearing the same clothes she transformed into before). She waited patiently for the last person.well.next to last person she wanted to see, but knew she couldn't avoid. A minute had passed and the dreaded visitor finally arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, the next morning with the girls.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" came a scream. Not at all like Relena's shriek, but more of a scream of surprise. Everyone else in the house rushed to the source of the scream, realizing it was Hotaru. They all burst into her room to find that something was not right. There was Hotaru, in her pajamas, staring at herself in the mirror. You must be wondering, "What's so weird about that?" The fact is that Hotaru was no longer the same nine-year old that they knew. "H-Hotaru!" Mina cried in surprise, not sure what to say. "You're.a.a." Raye stammered. "SHE'S A TEENAGER!!!" Haruka shouted in outrage. Yes, it's true. Hotaru, who was originally nine years old only yesterday, was now at least 15.the same age as the inners. And, in case you couldn't already tell, Haruka was not AT ALL pleased. "Cool!" Hotaru exclaimed, admiring her older self in the mirror. And in case you're worried, she isn't being vain, she's just never been 15 before and thinks it's cool. "Cool? COOL!?!" Haruka. "Haruka.calm down." Michiru did her best to sooth the way, WAY over- protective Sailor Uranus, but it did no good. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN THAT CHARON!!! SETSUNA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT EVIL SISTER OF YOURS-" "Now I can go out with boys!" Hotaru squealed, completely ignoring the ranting Haruka. "NO YOU WILL NOT!!! YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH BOYS UNTIL YOU'RE 21!!!" Who else? Haruka shouted. "But Haruka, if you remember, she did have a 'thing' on the Moon Kingdom with." Mina began but broke off when Haruka glared at her. Just then, all over the neighborhood, a cry could be heard. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With the Pilots  
  
In the dining room, Heero was teaching Chibi Chibi to say other words. Then they heard a shout and Duo was running down the stairs with Wufei running after him, wielding his katana. Apparently, Duo had 'accidentally' tripped and pushed Wufei down a flight of stairs and so the cat-and-mouse chase began once again. Heero sighed as he saw this. Some things would never change. He then turned back to Chibi Chibi, who was watching the scene as well. "Moron." "Moron! Moron!" Chibi chirped, happily, pointing at Duo. Quatra glared at Heero. "Great! Now she has it in her head! Heero! You should know better!" He scolded. But Heero just smirked. Apparently, he and the little girl were getting along just fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the Time Gates.  
  
Sailor Charon waited for the person to come. Finally, a figure emerged from the mists, revealing itself to be. It was QUEEN SERENITY!!! "Greetings." Charon said with no emotion, whatsoever. "SAILOR CHARON! YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Queen Serenity shouted. "What you have done is inexcusable and I could charge you with treason against your Queen and Princess!" Sailor Charon smirked. "No.you can't." "And why not?" "Because, your majesty, though Setsuna may have pledged allegiance to you; I did not." "But.you're a Sailor Scout-" "My becoming a senshi was by no action of yours. The planet Charon, itself, chose me as its guardian! If you had your way, I would never have become a senshi, and for that, I never offered my services to you or your daughter. You just automatically assumed that because you had my sister at your beck and call, you could control me as well! WRONG!" "Fate and Destiny will not approve of this!" "Fate and Destiny can KISS MY ASS! And besides, YOU'RE the one who convinced them to make it Serenity's destiny to marry that jerk AND not only that, you changed everyone's memories of what really happened on the Moon Kingdom so Serena would be with Darien and become Neo Queen Serenity! Though why, I'll never know!" "It was for Serenity's happiness!" "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HER HAPPINESS!!!" Charon shouted, leaving the Queen speechless at her outburst. "Serenity was my first friend.she was always so nice to us, since we first met."  
  
(You know it's coming.)  
  
FLASHBACK!!! (Please note that the scouts, Lillith, Shin, and Endymon are children at this time)  
  
"Everyone, please welcome Shin and Lillith! The twin children of Pluto!" Queen Serenity stated. People everywhere in the Grand Hall could be heard welcoming them. Shin and Lillith stood in front of everyone. They both looked exactly alike, and both were dressed in dark purple robes (Harry Potter style). The only way you could tell the difference between them was that Lillith had her hair done up in two braids, while Shin only had one.  
  
For the next few days, things were terrible. Terrible rumors had spread about the twins, and nobody was very polite to them. In fact, most of the nobles were incredibly rude to them and treated them badly. And lets not forget that Endymion and his Generals were on the Moon Kingdom at this time, which only made things worse. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the demon twins!" Endymion. "Go away Endymion!" Shin. "You can't tell the Prince of Earth what to do!" Jadeite. "Just leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you!" Lillith. "You've done enough just being here!" Endymion sneered and pushed Lillith to the ground, as everyone else laughed. "LILLITH!" Shin shouted, as he tried to rush over to her. But the Generals all grabbed him and held him in place. "I think you need to learn some manners BOY!" Endymion proclaimed, then punched Shin in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground in pain as the boys continued to laugh. "NO! SHIN!!!" Lillith screamed, outraged. She ran up to Endymion and punched him in the face, leaving him with a black eye. "AAAAAH!!! Why you little-" Endymion yelled. Just as he was about to slap her. "STOP! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!" A regal voice called out. Everyone turned to see Princess Serenity and her guardians, the Sailor Senshi. All of them were there, except for Pluto, who was guarding the Time Gates. None of them looked happy. "ENDYMON! Leave them alone!" Endymion tried to smile sweetly at her, but anyone who looked at him could see through it. "Princess! Those two just swaggered right up to us and started calling us names and saying terrible things about your mother and her kingdom!" Uranus glared at him. "Shut up, Rose-boy! We saw the whole thing! You were picking on them! Now leave them alone!" The Prince smirked at them. "And what will you do if I don't?" The thing was that if the girls DID beat him up, the Royal Family of Earth could declare war on the Moon, and nobody wanted that, so they usually allowed the Prince to do as he pleased, thus the reason he's such a spoiled brat. The girls couldn't think of a comeback, but Mercury, being Mercury, calmly said, "I don't think that SETSUNA would like to hear that you've been picking on her little brother and sister, now would she?" The five boys paled. "Setsuna.is.their sister?" Raye smirked. "Yep! And she's really over-protective of them too!" The boys glared at them, but they quickly turned and walked away, not wanting to get on the Time Guardian's bad side. The twins were watching the whole thing. Lillith had reached Shin's side and was trying to help him sit up when Serenity walked over. "Are you two okay?" Serenity. ".Uh.mmm.." Shin. "We're fine now. Thank you." Lillith. "I'm sorry about what they did." Serenity. "That's okay." Lillith. "We've gotten the same treatment, if not worse from the other nobles." Shin. All the senshi gasped when they heard this. "WHAT!?!" "Don't worry. You can stick with us! We'll protect you!" Serenity vowed, and the other girls nodded in agreement. Both twins smiled. "Thank you." The both said simultaneously. "Would you like to play with us?" Serenity asked, and they nodded. Pretty soon, they became considered part of their group.  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!  
  
Queen Serenity frowned. "Yes, I will admit the Prince was a bit.spoiled in the past, but he's changed!" "If by change, you mean he's become more of a selfish, arrogant, ruthless, cruel bastard than he already was! Serenity stood up for both of us and became our first friend along with the other senshi. But I'm not doing this for Serenity, I'm doing it for SERENA! She still became friends with me, but it didn't have anything to do with what happened in the past. Your majesty, I no hold allegiances with anyone. I'm considered.one of the wild cards in the senshi deck. However, Serena is my friend. I always help out my friends when they're down. Believe me, this is for the best." Queen Serenity thought for a moment. "This also has something to do with your particular destiny, doesn't it?" Charon smirked. "Truthfully, it does indeed. Though I hate the system and some of the choices Fate and Destiny make, I do find myself looking forward to my destiny." "I can understand how you feel, but they have already decreed, and I quote, "The Princess Serenity of the moon will fall in love and marry the Prince of Earth, and they shall both rule with the powers of the Silver and Golden Crystals." I admit I was wrong in trying to choose her life for her, but there's nothing anyone can do about it now." At this, Sailor Charon started to snicker. "What's so funny?" "Actually.there's something you don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A bit later, with the Pilots)  
  
Quatre sighed. "Guys, we're going to be attending the Peacecraft Academy and serving as Relena's bodyguards during school." "Why should we protect such a weak onna?" Wufei demanded. "Because, the Dark Rose may attack and try to kidnap her because she's this 'Goddess of the Stars' they're after to take over Earth and the colonies." Trowa. "But like I was saying, we're going to be going to the Academy and protecting her, so we need to do something about Chibi Chibi. We can't take her with us." Quatre. "Hey! Here's an idea! How about I stay here and take care of Chibi?" Duo said, hoping to get out of going to school and dealing with Relena. An instant later, he found a gun pointed at his head. "Er.never mind." "I've already posted an ad for a babysitter and-" Quatre was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. But before anyone could move, the door burst open. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Came the shriek. Relena rushed into the room and latched on to Heero, cutting off his oxygen. "Miss Relena? What are you doing here?" Quatre asked politely. Relena let go of Heero, who was turning blue. "Well, I saw your ad and decided to make it easier on all of you by taking care of Chibi Chibi, myself! Now where is the little darling?" It's at this time that Chibi Chibi came into the room. She looked up to see Relena and tilted her head to the side. "Chibi?" "OH! SHE'S SO CUTE!!!" Relena cried as she picked up Chibi and began to squeeze her. Relena then set her down and started to play the peek-a-boo game with Chibi, who wasn't amused. All the boys sweat dropped as they watched this. They quietly left the room to discuss the matter privately, making the mistake of leaving the two girls alone together. "Guys! We can't let Relena baby-sit Chibi! The poor kid will be scarred for life!" Duo whispered. The boys nodded, but just then, they heard Relena scream. They ran into the room the two girls were in, only to have Relena push past them to get out. She ran to the door, turned back and glared at the boys, with a rainbow wig glued to her head. "That.that THING is a monster!!!" she screamed as she ran outside. Then another scream could be heard. They all rushed outside to find Relena screeching at some girl with light blue hair over her pink limo.or what USED to be a pink limo. "But honestly miss! It was like that when I got here!" the blue haired girl stated. "You.you.you LIAR!!! YOU WRECKED MY LIMO!!!" Relena screeched. What happened to Relena's limo you wonder? It's now about the size of a Barbie convertible. "But I.I just got here! I didn't do anything!" the girl stammered. Just then, Chibi Chibi came outside and saw the shrunken limo. She picked it up and looked at Relena smiling evilly. "Need driver!" She exclaimed, causing Relena to scream with fear and run away. The boys just stared in shock, not comprehending what just happened. It wasn't until the blue haired girl waved her hand in front of their faces did they snap back to reality. "Sorry miss! Is there something you need?" Quatre asked. "Yes. My name is Polly. I'm here to apply for the babysitting job." Polly then turned to look at Chibi Chibi. "Is.that the girl I'll be taking care of?" Quatre was worried. Polly seemed nice but after seeing what Chibi Chibi did, she may be freaked out. "Well.yes. But don't be frightened! She's very sweet and-" Chibi Chibi ran over and grabbed onto Polly's leg. "Aww.she's so cute!" Polly smiled. "I.don't.believe it." Duo muttered. Quatre smiled. "She really seems to like you. Do you think you can take care of her every day for a few hours, and even on short notice?" he asked, thinking of the missions they might receive. Polly nodded. "Sure! I'll take good care of her!" "Then it's settled!" Quatre. "This is just too good to be true!" Duo exclaimed. Polly grinned. 'Just wait till you find out what's in store.' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A bit later, back at the Time Gates.  
  
Lillith couldn't believe she did it, but she did. She was actually able to convince Queen Serenity to let her take care of things. She smiled evilly. "Everything would be just perfect if it wasn't for that Dark Rose group and that stupid Relena girl." "But isn't she the future Cosmos?" the green haired girl wondered. "Relena Screechcraft? Future Goddess of the Cosmos? PUH-LEASE! She's got as much claim to the title of Cosmos as a youma!" Lillith laughed. "Then why do you want everyone to believe she is?" red haired questioned. "Elementary, my dear Watson! She's a decoy to draw everyone away from the real Cosmos!" Lillith. "A decoy?" pink haired girl. "Well yes! Who'd suspect the 'Queen of the World' of being a decoy for the real thing?" Lillith. "But what about the Dark Rose? We still don't know much about them!" pink haired girl. "We know enough to figure out what they're planning for now. And lets not forget that I'm giving the Gundam Pilots their new missions from now on. We can have them break into a Dark Rose base, steal the information, and send it here." "Wow!" the blue haired girl exclaimed. "It looks like you've thought of everything!" "Maybe so, but the main problem is what we're going to do when it's time for the big showdown." Lillith. "But we'll win, right?" green haired girl. Lillith sighed. "It all depends on THEM now."  
  
********************  
  
Duo: Ooooh! Freaky!  
  
Starcatcher: Be quiet Duo! Or I won't pair you with anyone!  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Starcatcher: That's what I thought. Anyways, please continue voting for your favorite pairings. I haven't forgotten about this story, there are just a few.minor problems we have to deal with.  
  
Duo: Like Relena trying to sue us for-  
  
Starcatcher: DUO! That's it! You're going to stay single!  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! All those hot babes and I can't have any!  
  
Starcatcher: (Rolls eyes) Keep reviewing! Tell them what's going to happen next time Announcer guy!  
  
Announcer guy: Next time, the boys meet the girls and love blooms! The Dark Rose makes their appearance and things only get more hectic as two new students appear. And when a youma appears, the scouts arrive on the scene, causing more problems. Heero has the feeling they're being watched. What's with that new gym teacher, June? Who did Hotaru have that 'thing' with on the Moon Kingdom? Why is the Golden Crystal missing! Where is it? And what about the prophecy? Is there really a way to keep it from happening? What is Sailor Charon's destiny? Why do the two new students freak out Heero and Duo? What is the Dark Rose really after? Is Relena really a Goddess? Who were the ones talking with Sailor Charon? What is it with Wufei and-  
  
Starcatcher: You're overdoing it.  
  
Announcer guy: But.but this is the only time I get to do anything in this whole fic! WHY CAN'T I GET A BIGGER PART!?!  
  
Duo: (To Starcatcher) I'll make sure he shuts up if you let me be with one of the girls.  
  
Starcatcher: Deal. Anyways, the first couple will be chosen in the next chapter, so this will be your last chance to vote for any couple you want.  
  
Announcer guy: Who will the first couple be?  
  
Duo: SHUT UP! (Squashes Announcer guy with his Gundam) Review please! 


	7. School, Youmas, and Transfer Students

Starcatcher: You know the drill. Don't own them. Never have. Never will. Though Lillith is my character. Don't steal her!  
  
********************  
  
The next day, everyone was preparing to head to the Peacecraft Academy for school. Since Hotaru mysteriously grew to the age of 16, she was able to be in the same classes as the inners, while Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were busy preparing themselves to teach their classes. Meanwhile, the boys were also preparing to head to the Academy. They had everything from backpacks and books to their guns, which they kept hidden so they would be able to use them to protect Relena if anyone tried to hurt her. For the boys, the day began with the usual Wufei-chase-Duo-for- whatever-reason. Trowa was watching the whole chase scene in amusement while Heero was still trying to find any information on the Dark Rose on his laptop. Quatre was setting everything up for when Polly arrived to take care of Chibi for the day. Finally, the doorbell rang. Quatre answered the door and found Polly standing there. He opened the door for her, letting her in. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable." "Why thank you." At that exact moment, Chibi Chibi appeared, and Trowa wasn't too far behind her. With only a polite nod in Polly's direction, Trowa left the mansion and headed to the limo. (Duo: It's BLACK! NOT PINK!!! CURSE THE DAY THE COLOR PINK EVER CAME INTO EXISTENCE!!! Starcatcher: Calm down Duo! You use that color on Wufei all the time! Duo: But that's only to annoy him!) A few seconds later, Duo ran out the door to the limo with Wufei still chasing him, brandishing his precious katana and still trying to chop Duo's braid off. Polly couldn't help but stare at the sight. "Do they do this often?" Quatre sighed and laughed a little nervously. "Yeah." Thankfully, Heero had arrived at that time with a backpack slung over his shoulder and holding his laptop under his arm and left, not even giving any indication he saw Polly. Quatre turned back to Polly. "Be sure to call us if anything should happen. Thank you for your help." "Oh! It's no problem." Polly assured him. 'Actually, it just makes things a lot easier for us.' "Well, we'll be off! Have fun and behave yourself Chibi!" At Quatre's comment, Chibi gave an innocent 'who me?' look. With that, Quatre left as well. After the limo drove out of sight, Polly shut the door and turned to Chibi Chibi with a smirk on her face. "Well.lets get started shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eventually, the pilots and scouts reached the school. The pilots were all silently wishing that they didn't have to go through with this. The girls were a bit excited and a little nervous to be going to such an exquisite school, even if the person running it was a psychotic stalker and had a screech that could rival a banshee's. (Banshees secretly plot to do evil things to Relena.) The girls were currently having a discussion that is very common in many Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing Crossover fics. "My GOD!!! These dresses are HIDEOUS!!!" Mina. "You're telling me! What moron designed these things?" Lita. "Most likely that wacko girl we saw yesterday." Raye. "You mean the one that was wearing a girdle?" Hotaru. "I wouldn't be surprised." Mina. "It's times like these I'm glad I'm the teacher and not the student." Setsuna. "Setsuna, I'm beginning to think your sister PLANNED this!" Lita growled. "I bet she's laughing at us right now." Mina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, wherever Sailor Charon is.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-AACK! *Begins choking*"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back with the girls.  
  
"Man! I wish I could wear a boy's uniform! At least those aren't as hideous at these dresses!" Lita exclaimed, and the other girls agreed. They all continued their conversation, except Amy, who was deep in thought. During this whole time, she couldn't help but feel that they were being set up. This whole thing was too planned out. It just seemed like Lillith had known this would happen and had everything already prepared for them. According to Lillith, Serena was with the Gundam Pilots as a three year old, but they didn't know exactly who these Gundam Pilots were. (For the sake of the story, they don't know who the boys are and no civilians do either!) Amy was so in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a certain Chinese boy, causing all their supplies to go flying. "Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry!" "You should watch where you're going, onna!" Wufei "HEY!" Raye shouted. "My friend said she was sorry! You don't have to be so rude!" "Weak onnas." Wufei. "What did you say?" Raye demanded dangerously. "You're weak! All onnas are!" "Why I outta-" "Raye!" Amy shouted. "Now isn't the time for this! We'll get in trouble for being late if we don't hurry and get to class!" "Fine." Raye grumbled, then turned to face Wufei. "I'll show you who's weak at a later time!" And with that, they headed to the Principal's office to get their schedules. "Whoa.you almost got your ass kicked Wu-man!" Duo. "MAXWELL!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the Time Gates, Lillith and three of the four unknown figures watched what just happened in stunned silence. Then the red haired girl cleared her throat and stated, "That wasn't good." "Do they HAVE to start fighting NOW!?!" Green-haired girl. "Things aren't really going the way you planned are they?" Pink haired girl said to Lillith, who is smiling. "Actually, things are going pretty well!" "WHAT!?!" The three girls cried. "How can you SAY that!?! Right now, the scouts and pilots want to kill each other!!!" Red haired girl. "Since you four weren't around on the Moon Kingdom, you wouldn't know that they all acted that way around each other. They all truly like each other, even if they don't know it yet." Lillith sighed, remembering. "This is just like the good old days back on the moon." The pink haired girl smiled. "So you're going to set them up again just like you did in the past?" "Well.I think some of them won't need any help from us, but just to make sure, you guys know what to do!" "Right!" The three girls replied and disappeared. After they left, Lillith's smile turned to a frown as she looked back into the crystal ball and saw the same dark figure she saw before. "Damn it! I should have figured something like this would happen! Oh well.I guess it looks like time for the pilots to get their first mission."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the class room at the Peacecraft Academy.  
  
Hotaru, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy had already taken their seats and were talking. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had already gone their separate ways to head to the places they were supposed to teach. While the girls were talking, the boys had arrived. As it turns out, the ten of them all have the same homeroom. (Isn't that convenient? *Snicker*) The pilots were surprised that the same girls Wufei had insulted earlier were in their homeroom. When the girls saw the guys, they all gave Wufei glares that could rival Heero's. Wufei just glared back and took a seat far away from the girls and kept muttering about weak onnas. Heero pretty much ignored everyone and went back to typing on his laptop. Trowa took a seat near Heero and was reading a book. Quatre sat next to Trowa and wondered how Chibi was doing. Duo was being his normal hentai self and was drooling over the girls, especially Hotaru. He took the only empty seat next to Hotaru, then turned to face her. "Hey there gorgeous! The name's Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" Hotaru giggled a bit at his antics and was glad that Haruka wasn't anywhere nearby. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Duo. I'm Hotaru Tomoe." The two of them continued talking to each other as the other four girls talked amongst themselves. The discussion didn't last long because the teacher finally arrived. Who's the teacher? If you think it's Setsuna, you're right! "Good morning class. My name is Setsuna Meioh and I will be your teacher. Before we start, Miss Relena Peacecraft would like to say a few words to all of you." With that, Setsuna moved to the side as Relena entered the room and began her speech. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Peacecraft Academy, the center of the Sanq Kingdom, the leading role in the fight for peace!" "I don't see her doing any fighting." Mina whispered to the others, and they all giggled a bit. Relena went on as though she hadn't heard them, and for all any of us know, she probably didn't. "The Sanq Kingdom is devoted to the spread of Pacifism. As long as there are weapons, the wars shall only continue. They must all be completely discarded!" At this moment, Hotaru stood. "I beg your pardon Miss Relena, but was it not weapons that helped to defend this very country?" Everyone stared. Relena was a bit miffed at this. "Well yes, but if there was total Pacifism, then there would be no need for weapons!" "But there is no such thing as total Pacifism. As long as there are people still living, there will always be those who will fight for their own reasons." With that, Hotaru sat down, receiving the stares and approval of many of the other students, but the glares and fury of Relena. "Well, we don't try to force Pacifism on those unwilling to accept it." And with that, she left thinking 'She'll regret this!' Setsuna sighed and shook her head. "Well class. Lets get started, shall we?"  
  
Later, Setsuna's class ended and it's now time for gym. After the girls changed in the Girls' Locker Room, and the guys changed in the Boys' Locker Room, they all headed to the Gym where Haruka and another woman with green hair and dark green eyes were waiting. "All right everyone! I'm Coach Tenou!" Haruka. "I'm Coach June! The two of us will be your coaches this year!" The other woman, who looked just as tough as Haruka stated. "Why do we have two coaches?" Duo asked. "Considering the number of students in this class, the administration (evil music) has decided that there should be more coaches to take care of them all." Coach June explained. "Now we're going to start out with jogging 5 laps, then we'll play some sports! Now start jogging!" Haruka commanded as all the students groaned. Reluctantly, the students all jogged 5 laps around the gym, though some of the more lazy students somehow got away with less. After they finished jogging, the coaches continued with the class. "All right! We're going to play some basketball!" Haruka said and some of the students cheered. "Lets have guys VS girls!" Coach June shook her head. "That won't do any good! They need to learn to work with their fellow teammates, no matter who they are! We'll each pick one person to be a team captain, and whoever that is will decide the teams!" Haruka gave in and agreed. She chose Lita as a team captain, while June chose Duo. Relena, who was also in the class, did not like either of these decisions. "Excuse me! But considering that I am the founder and the one funding this school, maybe I should pick the teams?" Both coaches clearly disagreed. Haruka wanted to put the girl in her place, but luckily for Relena, Coach June began to explain. "That may be true, Miss Relena, but it wouldn't be fair to the other students if you were automatically in charge of choosing the teams just because of your high status (*COUGH*yeahright*COUGH*) in today's society. We'll stick with our choices this time and I guarantee you'll be the team captain at a later date." 'Yeah.like never!' was the thought that crossed more than half the students' minds, except, of course, for the wanna-be popular girls who are only hanging around Relena to make themselves seem more important. So the teams were chosen. Mina, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were on Lita's team, while Amy, Heero, Raye, and Hotaru were on Duo's team. There were a bunch of other student's on each team as well, but since there were an odd number of students, the last person picked ended up sitting out the game. Now which person wasn't chosen you wonder? "GO HEERO!!!" Relena screeched from the bleachers. "Hn." Heero frowned yet tried to ignore her as everyone else stared. "What's her deal?" Hotaru asked Duo. "Well, she's crazy about Heero and thinks they were meant to be together, so she's always stalking him and trying to get with him even though he doesn't like her." "Exactly how long has this been going on?" "Oh.I'd say about a year now." "WHAT!?!"  
  
Later, when the game ended, Lita's team had won, which only infuriated Raye when Wufei shoved it in her face. After calling her a weak onna and saying that she could never beat him, it was no surprise (to the scouts at least) when certain items nearby when it happened somehow mysteriously caught on fire a few times during the day. "Raye! You need to calm down! Your anger is causing your powers to overload and the excess pyrokenetic energy is becoming a danger to everyone in the school!" Amy told Raye when the girls were sitting at a table during lunch. "What?" Raye asked. "She means that you're getting so angry, you keep causing things to catch on fire!" Hotaru explained. "You need to calm down!" Lita. "Yeah! Forget all about that jerk Wufei!" Mina. "I can't! He's so annoying! Things should happen to him! TERRIBLE things! Things that are so terrible that none can even speak of them!" "RAYE!!!" All the girls shouted. "Fine, fine! I'll try to keep my cool, but I'll get back at him sooner or later!" Just then, the boys (who also "coincidentally" had the same lunch *wink*) took their seats next to the girls at Duo's urging. "Hey Hotaru!" "Hello Duo!" "Well, well.if it isn't the weak onna." Wufei. "I AM NOT WEAK AND I'LL PROVE IT!!!" Raye shouted at him. "IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!!!" Wufei looked away, smirking. "No. I don't fight those that are weaker than I am." "WHAAAAAAAAT!?!" Raye shouted. "WHY YOU." At that exact moment, Relena just happened to be coming their way to be near Heero, but when Raye started shouting, Relena's hair caught on fire! "AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! MY HAIR!!! MY HAIR!!!" She screamed, running around like a maniac, only making the fire grow. She ends up slamming into a certain red haired person familiar to the pilots, causing both of them to end up tumbling to the ground. But since Relena is wearing that horrid-looking dress, it slid revealing black panties with a picture of Heero shirtless and holding a gun. Everyone stood in shock and Heero stared, wide-eyed as well, before quickly leaving the cafeteria. Hotaru, after getting over the shock, turned to look over at Duo, who was standing next to her. "So.she's been obsessed with Heero for ONLY a year?" "Uh.huh." Duo slowly nodded. Trowa prayed silently that NO girl would ever be that crazy about him. Wufei fainted and Raye seemed to be the only one who saw this and began smirking, completely forgetting about Relena. The other girls were too freaked out to notice anything around them. Quatre blushed beet red and helped the other woman to her feet. "Are you all right Miss.VESPA!?!" Quatre exclaimed. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Quatre." Dr. Vespa smiled at him. "What are you doing here at the school?" Quatre. "Well, I work as a nurse at the Academy part time. I didn't know that you boys came here though." She then looked over to where the others were and saw Wufei passed out on the ground. "Oh my! Can you boys help me get him to my office?" The pilots nodded and followed Vespa to her office, carrying Wufei.  
  
Meanwhile, everything seems to be calming down when the students begin to scream and run away. "Hey! What's the problem?" Lita asked one boy she had to hold back to keep him from running off. "T.there's some sort of monster attacking everyone! Run for your lives!" the boy shouted as he wormed out of her grasp and continued running. The girls all looked at each other and nodded, then took off to an abandoned area where they transformed into the Sailor Scouts in order to take on this monster. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna met up in an empty classroom after getting their students to safety. "Lets do it! URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!!!" and with that, three fully transformed outer senshi were also on their way to take down a youma. Meanwhile, the youma is attacking students at random, when Relena (who by this time woke up and had "tried" to escape) was about to be hit by the monster's ray. This strange youma shoots rays at anyone it sees and steals their star seeds. It's another one of those slutty-dressed girl youmas crossed with some type of creature. This youma seemed to be part girl and part hamster with ugly green skin (don't ask how)! The youma was currently about to attack Relena when Heero, who was nearby, began shooting at it. The bullets only hurt her slightly, but they did manage to take the creature's attention off of Relena, giving her a chance to escape (but she was too busy staring at Heero and drooling like a moron to do so). The youma ran at him on all fours (like hamsters do), and Heero barely managed to dodge out of the way in time to avoid being slammed into. She then fired an attack that begins the process of stealing his star seed when. "JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!!!" "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!!" "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!" All three attacks slammed into the monster, stopping her from completing the removal of Heero's star seed. The youma looked around to find who had attacked her. "WHO DID THAT!?!" she shouted. "We are the Sailor Scouts and we'll protect innocent people's star seeds from evil like you!" they all shouted together, skipping the longer version of the speech that involved introducing themselves every single time. "Saturn! I'll create a distraction and you take her out!" Mercury. "Got it!" Saturn. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!" Sailor Mercury shouted, creating a dense fog that surrounded the youma, completely confusing her and leaving her open to any attack. "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!" Saturn released the attack at the youma, destroying it and freeing all the star seeds it had stolen, automatically returning them to their proper owners. Wufei had already come to considering all the commotion and he, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo rushed outside followed closely by Vespa, just in time to see a group of girls take down the youma. "Whoa.who are all of you?" Duo wondered, drooling over their short skirts. "I'm Sailor Venus!" "Sailor Jupiter!" "Sailor Mars!" "Sailor Mercury!" "Sailor Uranus!" "Sailor Neptune!" "Sailor Pluto!" "And Sailor Saturn!" "We're the Sailor Scouts! Sworn to defend the good and innocent from these evil youma and their creators!" "Why?" Heero asked. "We're searching for our Princess, who has disappeared. We're hoping to find her alive and safe from this new enemy. This enemy is very powerful, and this could be dangerous." Sailor Venus. "So stay out of our way." Uranus, of course, stated. With that, they left. Not too soon afterwards, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Hotaru peeked out from behind a nearby building, while the other three went back to their classes. "Is the monster gone?" Mina asked, pretending to be scared. "Yeah! You should have seen it! These girls calling themselves the Sailor Scouts showed up and the one called Sailor Saturn destroyed the monster! It was SO cool and the girls were SO hot! Especially that Sailor Saturn!" Duo. "Wow!" Hotaru said, shocked. "That's so neat!" Because of the attack, school was out early and everyone quickly got as far away from the horrid place as they could get. A week had passed and not much else had happened, except the pilots did receive e-mail from Dr. C, who had them break into and destroy one of the bases controlled by the Dark Rose. Other than that, there wasn't much out of the ordinary. Of course students and teachers alike couldn't stop talking about these Sailor Scouts and Gundam Pilots. After the first youma attack, Heero had tried to find any data on the Sailor Scouts there was, but of course, there was none. After looking at the stolen Dark Rose files, however, some information was shown. Basically it showed profiles of each scout, not including anything about their real identities, but information about their attacks, powers, specialties, etc. were listed. There wasn't any information about any other scouts, but there were a few times that "Project Cosmos" was mentioned, but there weren't any details. Without any more information, the pilots, even Heero, were completely stumped. As for Chibi Chibi, apparently she and Polly had gotten along rather well. None of the other servants could even tell they were there! Things went smoothly for a week for pretty much everyone except Relena and Wufei. Relena kept stalking Heero and kept running into bad luck as usual. As for Wufei, apparently, one time when he rode his motorcycle to the school, he found to his shock and horror that when the day was done, someone had painted his motorcycle completely pink with cute little different colored flower designs all over it. Not only that, but the tires had somehow melted and were stuck to the pavement. Duo wouldn't stop making fun of him about it, and strangely, Raye didn't seem too make such a big deal about getting back at Wufei after that. And all was well.until the Wednesday of next week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Time Gates, Lillith continued looking into the crystal, and frowned. "This is happening a lot sooner than I thought it would.I just hope everything will turn out okay." She then looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Quatre's Mansion that Wednesday morning.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice last week!" Quatre told Polly, who only shook her head. "It was no problem! I'm just glad it wasn't anything too serious! But you guys have a nice day at school!" Polly and Chibi waved to the boys as they left in Quatre's limo. Polly then turned to Chibi, smiling darkly. "Lets try something new today."  
  
At the school, everyone was seated in Setsuna's class, waiting for Relena, who said she had an important announcement. Relena finally showed up, her hair shorter since she had to have it cut after it had caught on fire right before the youma appeared. "Everyone, we will be having two transfer students from the colonies attending the Academy for a while. We want them to see how well Pacifism is working here, so be nice and show them respect! If they are impressed, this will be a big step to promoting Pacifism across the galaxy!" Relena then waited for these new transfer students to arrive, giving everyone more time to talk. "I wonder who these new students are?" Raye. "They'd better not be stuck up like Relena." Lita. "I hope they're nice." Hotaru. At this time, Sarah came into the room and whispered something to Relena, who nodded. "Everyone, please welcome Sharon Ferryman and Rena Yue." The two transfer students then entered the room, receiving stares from everyone in the classroom, but especially from Heero and Duo and for different reasons. The first girl had short dark brown/almost black hair (looks similar to Videl from DBZ after she cuts her hair, but less spiky) and dark gray eyes. When Duo saw her, he couldn't help but feel that he knew her from somewhere and it was vital that he remembered. The other girl had strawberry blonde hair that was held in a loose ponytail and bright green eyes. Heero froze in shock when he saw her. 'It's her.but it can't be! She looks just like the angel I saw.' Relena was shocked when she saw them too, but for a different reason. "Hey! Why aren't either of you wearing the Academy uniform?" Both girls were wearing uniforms similar to the uniform Umi wore in Magic Knights Rayearth except the jacket and leggings are black, the skirt is a very dark blue, and the little tie is purple. When Relena questioned this, the first girl faced off with Relena. "But Miss Relena, since we are transfer students, we felt that we should represent our school in the colonies." "Oh.uh.of course! Go right ahead! Now.this will be your first class, and then it will be gym. If you like, I would be happy to show the two of you around the campus later today. Goodbye!" And with that, Relena left, but not before blowing a kiss to Heero. Setsuna looked at the two girls. "Now Miss Ferryman and Yue, please take the empty desks next to Hotaru and Duo and we will begin the lesson." The two girls did so and the day began.  
  
********************  
  
Starcatcher: I know, not much happened, but more will happen in the next chapter. By the way, the first couple was Hotaru and Duo. The next couple will be revealed in the next chapter.  
  
Annoying Announcer guy: In the next chapter: The girls make friends with the two new transfer students, but Heero grows suspicious. Duo starts having dreams of an ancient kingdom. Is he loosing his mind? After another youma attacks, Duo and Hotaru officially become a couple, but what will happen if.no.WHEN Haruka finds out? Heero begins to notice there's something suspicious about Sarah, Polly, June, and Vespa and he only suspects them more when the Dark Rose makes an attack on the school and tries to kidnap Relena! And everyone only gets more annoyed when Relena begins to believe that she is the Princess that the Sailor Scouts are looking for. What will happen? Find out next time!  
  
Starcatcher: Methinks he's getting better at this.  
  
Chibi Chibi: (Holds up sign saying "Review please!(") 


	8. Making Up, Relena Clones, A Kiss In the ...

(All the characters are waiting outside the Writer's Room.)  
  
Duo: (Sighing) How long has it been already?  
  
Amy: (Checking her computer) It's been about a month now.  
  
Raye: DAMMIT!!! WHY WON'T SHE HURRY UP!?! (Tries to storm into the room, but is held back by Lita and Haruka)  
  
Hotaru: Please calm down Raye!  
  
Wufei: The fire onna is right! What's taking so long?  
  
Setsuna: I see all! I know the future!  
  
Mina: And what's the problem?  
  
Setsuna: Writer's Block!  
  
Everyone: *GASP!* OH NO!!!  
  
Quatre: Don't people have muses to help with problems like this?  
  
Lita: Yeah? So?  
  
Quatre: Then where are Starcatcher's muses?  
  
Trowa: She doesn't have any.  
  
Duo: Then lets find a muse for her!  
  
Mina: YEAH! Then this story will finally get back on track!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Voices: NOT SO FAST!!!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
(The Voices turn out to be Relena, Dixie, Trixie, Vixie, Mixie, and Darien all wearing togas.)  
  
Relena: Fear not! WE shall help Starcatcher to write! (The six enter the Writer's Room)  
  
Everyone: (Stares)  
  
Duo: Well.they're not going to make it out of there in one piece are they?  
  
Everyone else: (Shakes their heads)  
  
(Inside the room.)  
  
Starcatcher: Think Starcatcher! THINK!  
  
(The six enter)  
  
Relena: Hello Starcatcher! It is we, your muses! We're here to help you write nice things about us in your story! (The other six nod)  
  
Starcatcher: (Blink, blink) Uh.riiiiight.  
  
ChibiChibi: (Pulls a lever, causing an anvil to crash down on the six toga- wearing persons, flattening them) CHIBI!!!  
  
Starcatcher: Cool! I'm inspired now! Thanks Chibi! (Begins typing story)  
  
ChibiChibi: (Bows repeatedly as all applaud her) Chibi! Chibi! (Holds up a sign saying, "Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to Starcatcher") Chibi! (She then shows the other side of the sign, which says "Please review.or you'll make Chibi cry!")  
  
(The Scouts and Pilots enter.)  
  
Amy: And-  
  
Raye: You-  
  
Lita: Better-  
  
Mina: Not-  
  
Setsuna: Make-  
  
Michiru: Her-  
  
Haruka: Cry-  
  
Hotaru: Or-  
  
Duo: Else-  
  
Trowa: We-  
  
Quatre: Will-  
  
Wufei: Kill-  
  
Heero: You.  
  
Starcatcher: (Smiles nervously) Overprotective, ne?  
  
********************  
  
As the day continued, Relena continued to show Sharon and Rena around the campus. Several wannabe popular girls named Dixie, Trixie, Vixie, and Mixie were closely following them throughout the tour. During lunch, Hotaru, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina watched with pity as the two transfer students were being forced to endure Relena preaching about Pacifism.  
  
"Poor girls." Mina.  
  
"Relena has been at it all day!" Amy.  
  
"I feel really bad for them." Raye.  
  
"I know, lets help them!" Hotaru exclaimed. The other four looked at her in shock.  
  
"But Hotaru, we don't even know anything about them. For all we know, they could be just like Relena!" Lita.  
  
"I don't think so. You remember how that girl Sharon stood up to Relena in class today? And besides, we won't know anything about them until we get to know them."  
  
"Hotaru's right. Lets give them a chance." Mina.  
  
"But first we'll have to save them from Relena and her clones." Amy stated. The others nodded and they all stood and made their way to where Sharon and Rena were.  
  
"Pacifism is the only way to achieve peace! I believe that the only way to ensure the spread of Pacifism is to destroy all weapons! You agree don't you? Of course you do! Because I'm right!" Relena was rambling. Rena and Sharon were only annoyed, but Dixie, Trixie, Vixie, and Mixie were nodding and agreeing with everything that Relena said with their eyes shining.  
  
"Of course you're right!" Trixie.  
  
"You're the great Queen Relena! You're always right about everything!" Dixie.  
  
"I wish I was as pretty and smart and perfect as you!" Vixie.  
  
"You're my idol! It's no surprise that you're destined to be the Queen of the Cosmos!" Mixie.  
  
Sharon and Rena rolled their eyes. Fortunately, the other girls had arrived by this time and they had seen the looks the two girls had that seemed to say 'Help us! For the love of God, please help us!' Hotaru came up with a great idea and whispered it to the inners, who nodded.  
  
"Hey look! Isn't that Heero?" Hotaru shouted, pointing in the direction of the football field.  
  
"Where!?! WHERE!?!" Relena screamed, looking everywhere until she noticed the direction Hotaru was pointing in and ran off screeching "HEEERRROOO!!!"  
  
"Wait a minute! If Heero's over there, then the other guys must be too!" Dixie then took off after Relena.  
  
"Trowa!" Trixie  
  
"Quatre!" Vixie.  
  
"Wufei!" Mixie. The other three then ran off as well as the other seven (the four inners, Hotaru, Rena, and Sharon) just stared as they left. After a minute passed, the two transfer students turned to the five girls.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Rena said, smiling kindly.  
  
"Yeah! They were getting SO annoying!" Sharon.  
  
They all giggled a bit, then Hotaru stepped forward. "Would you two like to eat lunch with us?" She smiled more when the two girls nodded. "Cool! By the way, my name is Hotaru!"  
  
"I'm Raye."  
  
"My name is Amy."  
  
"And I'm Lita."  
  
"I'm Mina! This will be SOOO cool!" The girls all smiled and took their seats in the cafeteria and started talking about stuff, like uniforms! (Sorry to bring that up again, but they are UGLY!!!)  
  
"Man, you guys are lucky you don't have to wear these crummy uniforms!" Mina.  
  
Sharon shrugged. "Well, since Relena wants to get on our good sides, she won't try to force us to wear those uniforms."  
  
Rena nodded, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "If those uniforms are so bad, then why do you wear them?"  
  
"The rules state that we must wear these uniforms on Academy grounds, except for gym class." Amy replied.  
  
Rena smiled. "But they didn't say you had to wear the GIRLS uniform, did they?"  
  
The other five realized what she was saying and began to grin. At that time, however, lunch was over and the bell had rung. Unfortunately, Relena and her group had returned and Rena and Sharon were forced to endure her yapping. While she was talking, the two began whispering, but Relena was too busy talking and the other girls were too busy listening to notice.  
  
"Rena! What did you have to go and tell them that for?" Sharon demanded.  
  
"You have to admit, those uniforms are pretty stupid, so I decided to help them out a bit! What's wrong with that?"  
  
Sharon pouted. "It was so funny to see them all dressed up like that, then you had to go and ruin my fun!"  
  
Rena giggled, then stopped when something caught her eye. Looking to the side, she saw a flyer asking for singers for the yearly dance. Sharon noticed that Rena was looking at something and saw the flyer as well. Immediately, she knew what Rena was thinking.  
  
"You're not thinking."  
  
"Yes. I'm going to sing at the dance."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sharon asked Rena, who nodded.  
  
"I want them to know that I'm still there for them."  
  
Sharon sighed. "Well, I'm not going to try to talk you out of it. This is your decision."  
  
"You mean I can?"  
  
"I don't think it's smart, but I'll make sure to keep an eye on things."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sharon sighed. At that time, the group had reached Duo and Heero, both of which were putting stuff up in their lockers. As soon as the group saw the boys, hearts appeared in Relena and Dixie's eyes.  
  
"It's THEM!!!" Dixie.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Heero froze when he heard that shriek. Less than a second later, Relena had appeared and had glomped his arm. Only a moment later, Duo was cornered by Dixie, who was looking at him like a hungry dog would look at a big piece of juicy steak. As soon as Duo realized what that look was, he was trying to find a quick exit.  
  
"Uh.oh my! I'm gonna be late for class!" Duo exclaimed and tried to leave, but at that moment, Dixie had glomped his arm. Unfortunately, it was at this exact moment that Hotaru and the inners arrived.  
  
"Don't leave Duo! There's a school dance next week and I want YOU to go with me!" Dixie smiled and glomped him even more, cutting off the circulation to his arm.  
  
Duo smiled nervously. "Well, gee.I'd love to but-"  
  
Dixie never even let him finish. "OH DUO!!! THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!" She cried and kissed him before he had a chance to get away from her. As soon as Hotaru saw this, tears came to her eyes and she ran off, crying. The other four chased after her, shouting her name. Duo managed to finally break away from Dixie, but it was too late. Hotaru was already gone.  
  
"BYE!!!" Dixie waved as she and Relena left, Dixie being the only happy one of the two as all the other girls congratulated her. Relena made no progress with Heero, so she wasn't in the best of moods. So now only Duo, Heero, Sharon, and Rena were left.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH! I'VE BEEN TAINTED!!! WHERE'S THE NEAREST RESTROOM" Duo demanded. Heero pointed him in the direction and Duo raced off. Heero sighed, then turned and caught sight of the two girls.  
  
'I have to keep an eye on them.' Heero thought as he left. By this time, there was no one left in the halls except Rena and Sharon. Rena frowned and lowered her head, looking at the ground.  
  
"Poor Hotaru.she really liked Duo."  
  
Sharon nodded. "Yeah, but I really don't think Duo actually has a thing for her."  
  
Rena looked at Sharon in shock. "You mean Hotaru!?!"  
  
"Duo.not like Hotaru? OF COURSE NOT! I was talking about that annoying girl, Dixie! He never even got a chance to turn her down!"  
  
"And now Hotaru thinks Duo doesn't like her.she's had a crush on him since they first met, and now.it's over."  
  
Sharon began to smirk. "Maybe not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school day ended normally enough. Hotaru avoided Duo for the rest of the day, and Duo somehow managed to avoid Dixie. Heero would have laughed at the fact that Duo had his own Relena chasing after him if it wasn't for the fact that Heero is still playing the perfect soldier.  
  
That night, at Quatre's mansion, Duo was having a rather strange dream.  
  
IN THE DREAM ("." will mean talking, '.' will mean thinking in the dream, and *.* will be Duo's thoughts about the dream.)  
  
He was looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night, but Duo was shocked when he saw the Earth hanging in the sky. *Am I.on the moon? But if I'm on the moon, then why is it so much like Earth?*  
  
"Wacha thinking about?" came a feminine voice. He looked back to see a young girl who looked almost exactly like him! He was also shocked that he seemed to have no control over anything he did. (Duo: That's because it happened in the past and this is a memory! Starcatcher: They already know that Duo! Now be quiet! You're ruining the moment!)  
  
"Nothing, I'm just looking at the stars." But the girl could tell he was lying.  
  
"I don't like it here either." She said as she sat down beside him. "Everyone here is so snobbish, and that stupid Earth Prince is the worst of them all!"  
  
*Earth Prince? Who is this girl and why does she look like me?*  
  
Duo smiled. "Not everyone is so bad. Serenity and the Princesses are nice."  
  
The girl smirked. "ESPECIALLY the Princess of Saturn!"  
  
*Saturn? That reminds me of that girl, Sailor Saturn.I wonder if there's a connection?*  
  
He could feel himself blush. "She's.okay."  
  
The girl laughed. "Shin's got a cruuush! Shin's got a cruuush!"  
  
*Man! She acts like I do when I want to annoy Wu-man! Wait a minute.did she call me Shin?*  
  
"Be quiet! I DO NOT have a crush on her!"  
  
"Ah, but you do!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Please.I can read people like a book!"  
  
"Man.it's like you have some sort of power to read minds!"  
  
The girl shook her head. "It has to do with skill, not power!"  
  
"I guess." He said, and the girl then stood and turned to leave. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
She smirked. "Oh.nowhere.see you later brother!" She smiled as she ran off.  
  
*Brother.did.she.call.me.brother?*  
  
END DREAM  
  
Duo woke up, gasping. "Whoa.what a strange dream! But.what if it's not just a dream?" He shook his head, sighing, then went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the girls' mansion, Hotaru had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. The others were all worried about her, especially Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna because they didn't know about her crush on Duo.  
  
The inners met up in Lita's room, which was right next to Hotaru's. They could hear her sobbing and all four wished they could cheer her up somehow.  
  
"Poor Hotaru." Amy.  
  
"She really liked Duo and I was so sure that Duo liked her too!" Mina.  
  
"That's what happens when you're foolish enough to fall in love!" Raye stated, causing the other three to look at her in shock.  
  
"RAYE!" All three shouted.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! But I was only stating the truth!" Raye.  
  
"It would probably be best if Hotaru forgot all about Duo." Amy.  
  
Lita frowned. "That'll be a little hard when she has to see him everyday." The other girls thought about this for a moment and nodded.  
  
"GRR!!! THAT STUPID DIXIE CHICK!!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY!?!" Mina shouted. The other girls quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
"Be quiet Mina! Hotaru's room is right next to mine and she'll hear you!" Lita.  
  
"Sorry.but I just hate that girl soooo much!" Mina.  
  
"MINA!!!" Raye.  
  
"Well, it's only reasonable considering that she and the other three act almost exactly like Relena." Amy pointed out, causing them all to shudder at the thought of clones of Relena running around.  
  
"We have to do something! We can't let her be depressed like this!" Raye.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Duo?" Mina suggested as the other girls looked at her, confused.  
  
"But why should we talk to Duo? He's already with Dixie!" Lita.  
  
Mina shook her head. "No one in their right mind would fall for a girl that acts like Relena, or thinks of her as a role model! I'm telling you that he likes Hotaru!"  
  
"Fine, we'll just talk to him tomorrow then." Lita stated as the other three left for their individual rooms.  
  
Meanwhile, Hotaru had heard the whole thing. She was glad that her friends cared enough about her to try and help her, but her heart was completely broken. 'He doesn't like me.he would never like a girl like me.' She began to cry into her pillow, which was already completely damp with her tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school, all the guys were drooling over the five girls. Relena was extremely angry and wanted to punish the girls for not wearing the proper uniforms, but Setsuna came to the rescue and explained that the rules stated they had to wear the school uniforms, but it never said they couldn't wear the boy's uniform.  
  
For the beginning of the day, Hotaru kept avoiding Duo, leaving him confused. He hadn't seen her or the other girls when Dixie was trying to put the moves on him, so he didn't know that they had seen and heard the whole thing. He thought she liked him, but figured she must have changed her mind.  
  
Relena kept preaching to Rena and Sharon about the wonders of Pacifism, which bored the two of them to no end. Nothing out of the ordinary really happened until it was time for Gym class.  
  
While everyone else was still changing, Sharon entered the Gym. After making sure no one else was around, she began to smile evilly. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a container and smeared an unknown liquid onto the Gym floor. She then quickly put the container back into the bag and rushed to the Girl's Locker Room to change.  
  
After everyone had finished changing, they all made their way to the middle of the Gym floor, where Coach June and Haruka were waiting. Coach June held a soccer ball under her arm and announced that they would be playing soccer that day.  
  
The team captains were unfortunately, Wufei and Raye, both of which jumped at the chance to prove once and for all, which of them was better. On Wufei's team were Heero, Quatre, Mina, Lita, Relena, Dixie, and Mixie. On Raye's team were Duo, Hotaru (hoping this would give the two the chance to patch things up), Sharon, Rena, Amy, Trowa, Trixie, and Vixie.  
  
The game was tied 8 to 8, when Amy was kicking the ball towards the other team's goal, when Quatre came out of nowhere to try and steal the ball. She saw him coming and tried to stop, but the part of the floor she was on was incredibly slick and she went flying through the air. Amy cried out in pain as she fell on her ankle wrong, twisting it.  
  
"Time out! Amy, are you okay?" Coach June asked.  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle." Amy replied.  
  
"You should go see the nurse." Haruka stated. "Will you need any help?"  
  
"I'll help her." Quatre volunteered. With that, he helped Amy to the Nurse's Office while everyone else continued playing. When nobody was looking, Rena walked over to Sharon, who seemed to be grumbling about something.  
  
"What's wrong Sharon? You put the wax on the floor and gave Amy and Quatre their chance together, so why are you so mad?" Rena wondered.  
  
Sharon grumbled. "The trap wasn't for Amy! It was to get rid of Dixie so she couldn't go with Duo to the dance!"  
  
Just then, Relena slipped on the wax and fell, screeching in pain. The other four girls (you know the ones I'm talking about) rush over to help her, but slip on the same puddle of wax and fall to the ground in pain as well. "OOOOOW!!!" they all cried.  
  
Sharon and Rena both stared for a moment before Rena turned and smiled at her companion. "Well.at least it worked."  
  
"A little TOO well." Sharon muttered. At that time, Heero had figured there was something strange about that area of the gym floor and found to his shock (not really), that part of the floor was waxed and kept causing people to fall. He looked around the gym until his gaze fell on Sharon and Rena. Then his eyes narrowed at them.  
  
'They had something to do with this.' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was helping Amy to the Nurse's Office. When they got there, Vespa turned to look at them.  
  
"Oh my! What happened?"  
  
"I slipped and twisted my ankle." Amy explained as she seated herself on the examining table with Quatre's help.  
  
"Oh dear. I'll need to get some ice for that. Quatre, could you stay with her until I get back?" Vespa.  
  
"Uh.s-sure." Quatre stuttered. And with that, Vespa left. A minute later, Amy turned to look at the blonde.  
  
"Quatre.I really appreciate your help, but you really didn't have to come with me."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, it was my fault for tripping you. Bringing you here was the least I could have done."  
  
Amy frowned. "I'm okay. You shouldn't blame yourself. I don't want you feeling so guilty that you had to help me."  
  
"I wanted to." Quatre burst out, but then realized what he said and began to blush.  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I.I.I." He was as red as a tomato. 'She's cute and I do like her, but what if she hates me? What if she completely turns me down?'  
  
Amy felt like crying and looked away. 'I knew it.he doesn't really like me. He just doesn't want to feel guilty.'  
  
"Um.Miss Amy.?" He stopped himself. 'I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!'  
  
Amy turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh.wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would feel honored if you were to go to the school dance.with.me." He noticed the strange way she was looking at him. 'Oh no! She's going to reject me!'  
  
She frowned, thinking he only wanted to not have to feel guilty. "You don't have to."  
  
Quatre took her hands in his. "I want to."  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to go with you."  
  
A bit later, Vespa was walking back towards her office with the ice, humming a sweet tune. She opened the door, but she only managed to open it a tiny bit before seeing the scene. Fortunately, the door was only open enough for her to see in, but not for the ones inside to see out, not like they would even notice her there anyways if the door was wide open.  
  
There, inside the Nurse's Office, Quatre and Amy were sharing a kiss. (Aww.) Vespa saw this and silently closed the door. Smiling, she walked off saying only two words.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
********************  
  
Duo: Q-man and Amy sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!  
  
Haruka: HEY! You're the one who broke my Firefly's heart! I'LL KILL YOU!!! (Chases Duo around with her sword)  
  
Wufei: HA! HA! HA! Now Maxwell shall get what he deserves!  
  
Vixie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Quatre was supposed to be MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!  
  
Haruka: (Tries to cut Duo's braid off, but misses and chops Vixie in half instead) Uh.whoops!  
  
Starcatcher: Don't worry about it. She's only an original character that acts WAY too much like Relena! Terrible things are going to happen to her anyways.  
  
Lillith: HEY! What about me?  
  
Starcatcher: You're a GOOD original character! She and those other three clones are BAD original characters! There's a HUGE difference!  
  
Amy: What about those four girls that keep talking to Lillith at the Time Gates?  
  
Starcatcher: (Smirks) They're actually real characters! Almaseti is the only one who's guessed who those four really are! Don't worry readers! The four's identities will be revealed sooner or later!  
  
********************  
  
Later that day, during lunch, Duo was confronted by Mina and Raye.  
  
"Hi Duo!" Mina said, cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Mina! Hey Raye!" Duo.  
  
Raye looked indifferent. "Hello."  
  
"What's going on?" Duo wondered. At this time, Hotaru, being escorted by Amy and Lita were just around the corner, listening in.  
  
"We heard a rumor that you were going to the dance with Dixie! Is it true?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Unfortunately."  
  
Raye narrowed her eyes at him. "Why's that? One girl not enough for ya!?!"  
  
"HUH!?!"  
  
"Uh.don't mind her!" Mina exclaimed as she gave Raye the 'be quiet or else' look. "We just wanted to know if you were going with her or not, but now we know!"  
  
Duo blinked. "Why did you want to know that?"  
  
Mina just gave him her innocent look. "I was just curious. But why are you going with Dixie?"  
  
Duo sighed. "It's not like I wanted to. That girl is so much like Relena it was sickening! The problem was that she was going on and on about it so much that I couldn't possibly get a word in! If I had been able to, I would have turned her down completely!"  
  
Mina smiled. "Oh, I was just wondering because I know someone who would love to go to the dance with you!"  
  
"You mean besides yourself?"  
  
"RAYE!!!" Mina shrieked.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Sorry girls, but there's someone else I want to take to the dance."  
  
Hotaru's heart began to beat rapidly. 'Who is she? Is he talking about me? What if he's not talking about me? WHAT DO I DO?'  
  
"Really? Who?" Mina asked, seemingly curious.  
  
Duo blushed a bit (Duo: A TINY BIT!!!). "Well.I really like Hotaru (hearing this, all the girls are silently shouting "YES!!!"), but I can't ask her."  
  
"Why not!?! Isn't she good enough for ya!?!" Raye.  
  
Duo backed up a few steps. "You don't like guys much, do you?" He sighs as Raye smirks. "Whatever. But the thing is, I'd love to ask her, but she's been really upset with me lately and I don't know why. I'm sort of worried that if I asked her, she'd hate me."  
  
Mina began to smile mysteriously. "Don't worry. I'm sure that somehow, everything will turn out just fine." She glanced over at Lita and Amy and winked. The two smiled and nodded. Mina and Raye then began to sneak away to where Amy and Lita were.  
  
Hotaru was so shocked and happy about what she just heard. She walked forward, catching Duo's attention. He turned to face her and was shocked when he realized she was there the whole time.  
  
"Hotaru?" Duo.  
  
"Duo, I'm so sorry! I was mad at you when I heard you were going to the dance with Dixie because I thought that you liked her more than me and I was jealous! I really like you Duo and I was worried that you didn't like me back and I'm SO sorry!" Tears began streaming down Hotaru's face as she hung her head. Duo lifted her chin and they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Don't feel bad, babe! It's not your fault and I don't blame you. The truth was that Dixie never even gave me a chance to say anything, so I was never able to turn her down. The one I want to go to the dance with is you.that is, if you'd go with me."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "OF COURSE I WOULD YOU BAKA!!!" They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were spying on them and watching the whole scene.  
  
Mina had tears streaming down her face. "Aww! It's SO beautiful!"  
  
Lita smiled. "They're just perfect for each other!"  
  
Amy sighed and shook her head. "Guys! We really shouldn't be spying! It's none of our business if they kiss or not!"  
  
Both Lita and Mina glanced over at Amy, who began blushing.  
  
"Amy." Lita.  
  
"Is there something you've been hiding from us?" Mina.  
  
Amy began blushing even brighter and shook her head furiously. "NO! It's nothing! It's nothing!"  
  
"OH MY GAWD!!! I knew it! You DID kiss a guy! Who was it? Where was it? When was it?" Mina.  
  
"We want ALL the details!" Lita smirked and both girls began cornering Amy as Raye watched in amusement and annoyance.  
  
"Bakas."  
  
Meanwhile, looking out of the second story window and seeing the whole scene, was HARUKA!!! She glared at Duo and the pencil she was holding snapped in two. "You won't get away with breaking my little Firefly's heart that easily!" Haruka then begins to cackle evilly as all the students in her class stare and begin freaking out.  
  
********************  
  
Starcatcher: Okay, I originally ended the chapter there, but something stupid happened and instead of having separate paragraphs, they all just crushed together making it confusing to read! SO SORRY! Anyways, I redid the chapter and I hope it will work right this time. Well.see ya! (Is about to leave when she notices the pilots blocking the door and pointing their guns at her) Uh.something wrong?  
  
Quatre: Where's Chibi!?!  
  
Starcatcher: What do you mean?  
  
Duo: She hasn't appeared once in this chapter!  
  
Starcatcher: Uh.actually.  
  
Wufei: Onna, sit back in that chair and continue the chapter!  
  
Heero: Or else.  
  
Trowa: (Gives a glare that says the same thing)  
  
Starcatcher: Uh.fine then.(Slowly goes back to the computer and continues typing)  
  
********************  
  
Finally, the school day ended and everyone was heading home for the day. Fortunately, the administration had rejected Relena's idea of setting up dorms inside the school for the students to live. They believed it would be considered cruel and unusual punishment for people who didn't even do anything wrong except maybe stuff that normal teenagers do, which doesn't count. What? Oh! Sorry! Getting off track here!  
  
Well, after school was over, the halls were quickly empty. Well, except for two certain students we've become familiar with. These two are the transfer students, Sharon Ferryman and Rena Yue. Strangely enough, they were headed to the last place anyone would even think of going.the janitor's closet?  
  
Sharon stepped up to the door and tapped on the sign twice. It began to glow and unknown symbols appeared where the words were before. She turned the door knob and opened the door, but instead of leading to the janitor's closet like one would think, it led someplace else that was completely empty and showed no sign of life beyond the mist inside.  
  
The two girls stepped into the strange dark place, and the door shut behind them, the strange symbols disappearing. A few seconds later, Heero turned the corner and found no sign of the two girls.  
  
'Where did they go?' he wondered. At that moment, Duo appeared next to him.  
  
"Hey Heero! You'd better hurry up! Quatre wants to hurry and get back to the mansion to see how Chibi is doing!"  
  
Heero frowned, but nodded. With that, the two left. But if they had only stayed a bit longer, they might have noticed the sign on the door was glowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at Quatre's mansion, Polly was reading a magazine when she heard a noise. Looking up and seeing what caused it, she smiled. "Well.it took you long enough!"  
  
A few minutes later, the pilots returned. Apparently, Chibi had missed them a lot because as soon as Wufei stepped through the door, she was attached to his leg and it didn't seem like there was much out there that could get her off.  
  
Wufei smiled a bit, but then realized that the girl was holding on to HIS leg! "Hey! Get off!" He demanded, trying to shake her off, but it seemed as though she was glued to him or something. Polly giggled as Quatre paid her and she left.  
  
"Aww.I think she missed you Wu-man!" Duo.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei shouted, and tried to grab his braid, but fell over because Chibi refused to let go of him. "LET GO OF ME!!!"  
  
Quatre smiled. "She just missed us! Didn't you Chibi?" he asked as he squatted down so he was face to face with her. She smiled at him and nodded. Wufei grumbled and left for the training room. The other boys sighed.well, only Quatre and Duo sighed. Heero and Trowa were their usual quiet selves.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what we're ever going to do with him.if he keeps acting this way, he'll never get a girlfriend!" Duo stated.  
  
"But he was married before." Quatre.  
  
"But she was killed by Oz." Trowa stated.  
  
Duo was shocked. "You mean he still hasn't gotten over her death even after all this time? He really needs to learn to let go of the past!"  
  
"It's not that simple for someone like him. He most likely blames himself." Trowa.  
  
Quatre frowned. "I just wish there was some way to help him."  
  
Chibi Chibi had heard their entire conversation, and followed the hallways leading to the training room. If anyone could help him, she had a feeling she could.  
  
Meanwhile, with Wufei.  
  
*THRUST!*  
  
'Forget my fears.'  
  
*SWIPE!*  
  
'Forget my sorrows.'  
  
*SLASH!*  
  
'Forget the missions.'  
  
*SWISH!*  
  
'Forget the stupid weak onna.'  
  
He made a mistake and the sword flew from his hands and embedded itself into the floor. Falling to his knees, he punched the ground as though he could take his anger out on it, shouting in his mind. 'Why.? WHY!?! WHY CAN'T I FORGET!?! WHY CAN'T I GET PAST THIS!?! WHY IS THAT ONNA SO MUCH LIKE.Merian.'  
  
He froze, realizing what he just said. That was the reason he always fought with Raye.she was just like Merian. He growled. "GRR.WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!"  
  
"Chibi.?"  
  
Wufei looked up to see Chibi Chibi standing in front of him, looking at him sadly. He looked away, a bit embarrassed allowing a child to see him so upset. 'I am not weak.' he told himself. He was about to stand, when he found he couldn't move.  
  
The reason? Chibi had wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Wufei's first thought was to push her away, but despite what his mind was telling him, his heart was saying something entirely different. He slowly put his arms around her and held her closer to him, taking some comfort that the child had to give.  
  
In a way, it seemed as though Chibi Chibi actually knew why he was so sad and wanted to help. Of course, in the pilots' cases, it was hard for them to tell, but we know different, ne?  
  
Chibi stepped back and looked him in the eyes. It was then that Wufei realized that despite how much he tried to keep it from happening, tears were falling from his eyes, one by one. He wiped them away. "Damn! I swore I would never cry ever since she."  
  
A teardrop fell onto his hand, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up and realized that the tear wasn't his, but Chibi's. She was crying too.  
  
He felt like laughing at that. "You're just an innocent child. What reason would you have to be so sad?"  
  
As though in answer, she slowly pointed to his heart. He wasn't sure exactly what she was saying because he wasn't empathic like Quatre, but he was able to sense the feelings of others directed towards himself. "You.are sad.because.I am hurting?"  
  
Chibi nodded and looked at him as though she was wondering why. He understood and began to explain.  
  
"Some time ago.someone very dear to me was.lost. I've never forgiven myself for letting her down, especially since I really cared for her.and now there's this other onna who is just like her."  
  
Chibi nodded and rested her head on his chest. Wufei held her close and smiled. He had to admit that he was amazed at her ability to heal others whether she knew they were in pain or not. Merian was the same. She always knew what it took to bring out the best in people.  
  
He sighed, knowing that he had been letting this eat away inside him for too long. Merian didn't blame him for there was nothing he could have done at the time, so he shouldn't blame himself either. He would never forget her, but he would no longer be hurt by her memory.  
  
"Rest in peace Merian." he whispered. Inwardly, Chibi smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the laptop in Heero's room, an e-mail was received.  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
The new information has revealed a Dark Rose base located 50 miles east from Miller's Clothing Factory. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to break into the base and retrieve any and all data to be found there. Then once you've downloaded all the data to a disk, activate the self-destruct mechanism. You will have ten minutes to get as far away from there as possible before the base self-destructs. Do not leave anyone involved in the Dark Rose corporation alive.  
  
Mission accepted?  
  
Dr. C  
  
It didn't take less than a second for her to get a reply.  
  
Mission accepted.  
  
********************  
  
Starcatcher: Well.that's it! Wasn't it great?  
  
Wufei: GREAT!?! YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK!!!  
  
Duo: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-(Turns blue and passes out from not getting enough air)  
  
Starcatcher: The couples are as follows: Hotaru/Duo, Amy/Quatre, Lita/Trowa, Raye/Wufei, and *SIGH* Serena/Heero.  
  
Heero: Why does this chapter have her with Wufei though? Didn't the fans say they wanted ME with her?  
  
Starcatcher: (Rolls eyes) They did, which is the ONLY reason I'm pairing you with her! Otherwise, Mina would have been with Duo, and you would have been paired with Hotaru while Serena stayed young as Chibi Chibi and maybe traveled to the DBZ universe in a sequal! (Sighs) Oh well.so much for that now! That's okay; I have something else in mind.  
  
Mina: (Pouting) It's not FAIR! I don't get to be with anybody! (Cries)  
  
Starcatcher: Um.actually.  
  
Mina: (Excited) Am I going to be paired with someone!?!  
  
Starcatcher: Yeah.but it's not going to be Zechs! (Grins evilly at Zechs) I already have plans for him.  
  
Mina: Then.who am I going to be paired with?  
  
Starcatcher: You'll see later on! NEways, the dance will be in the next chapter! Haruka has a little."TALK" with Duo about Hotaru. Raye and Wufei fight some more. Trowa and Lita share a private moment in the music room and find they make some wonderful music together (NOT THAT WAY YOU HENTAIS!!!). Relena gets kidnapped as well as those stupid clones of hers! Not only that, Chibi Chibi gets seriously injured and it seems like she may die.  
  
Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!  
  
Haruka: (Pulls out her sword) NOTHING HAD BETTER HAPPEN TO KONEKO!!!  
  
Heero: (Pulls out his gun) If anything happens to her, Omae o korosu!  
  
Starcatcher: Just let me finish! GEEZ! Like I was saying, Chibi Chibi gets hurt somehow and Lillith is attacked at the Time Gates by the leader of the Dark Rose, who we all know is Darien, but the characters in the story don't know that, so I guess that would be considered dramatic irony, huh? Oh well!  
  
Quatre: Wait.but if Lillith is Sailor Charon, the one who guides people's souls to the afterlife, and she's out of the picture, then who'll keep Chibi from dying?  
  
Starcatcher: You'll just have to find that out next time! See ya! 


	9. Dreams, Meetings, Strange Behavior, and ...

NOTE: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING FOR IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!  
  
Starcatcher: Okay, before we begin, I would like to bring up a few things I think you all should know. First of all, a lot of you Duo fans out there are probably going to flame me for what's going to happen in this chapter. I simply ask that you read the ENTIRE chapter before you do so. Secondly, this chapter WILL have some romance. Lita and Trowa WILL get together, as well as another mystery couple that I'm sure some of you could have guessed. There WILL be more Duo/Hotaru romance, though it may not seem like it, so PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! Third, for those of you who haven't noticed, I have rewritten the last chapter, so hopefully, the layout will be better this time. And as an special bonus for all my loyal fans-  
  
Relena: What fans?  
  
Starcatcher: The ones I'm going to allow to tear you apart if you don't shut up!  
  
Relena: OKAY! OKAY! I'll be quiet!  
  
Starcatcher: Nope! Too late! (Opens a door and several hundred.possibly thousand fans rush in)  
  
Relena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Runs)  
  
Fans: (Chase after her wielding various big, heavy objects and shouting death threats)  
  
Starcatcher: As I was saying, as a special bonus for all my loyal fans out there, I added a special part to the last chapter featuring Chibi Chibi and Wufei. It is really sweet, yet sad, and will most likely lead the way for Raye and Wufei getting together in the next chapter. I REPEAT! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE RAYE AND WUFEI GET TOGETHER!!! This chapter will have more of all the previous couples, plus Lita/Trowa and a surpise couple. And though you may all hate me, it will have even more Duo/Hotaru. Why? It fits the story best. Just read and you'll see what I mean.  
  
(That night, after the mission.)  
  
Quatre was still stunned about what they had learned. It was wrong! Those monsters! How could they do such a thing!?! He would never have thought they would go this far!  
  
You're probably wondering what this is about. Zechs had helped them out in the base, and all the pilots found it strange that Noin was not with him. After they had accomplished the mission, they found out the reason why.  
  
Noin was dead. She infiltrated the Dark Rose to try and find out exactly what it is they're planning and who the leader was. She was discovered, and the leader of the Dark Rose killed her with his own hands. Zechs was among one of many to watch her death as well as Sally and Une. Needless to say, he was devastated. Since then, he hasn't been the same, and that was about a year ago.  
  
(NOTE: Chibi Chibi did NOT start staying with the pilots a year ago. In the storyline, she has only been with them for a few months. Apparently, the Dark Rose got started some time ago and the Preventers only started getting worried when the organization started to gain support at a rapid pace a year and a half ago. So they sent Noin to spy on them and make sure they weren't planning anything. But she was caught and killed and Zechs hasn't forgiven himself because he still feels as though he should have done something. And now you know.the rest of the story.)  
  
Zechs, or Milliardo was offered a place as a teacher at the Academy by Relena, yet he wasn't up to accepting the job. He couldn't live with himself knowing he had allowed Noin to die.  
  
This is where a certain person who can't butt out of other people's business comes in. You all know who she is. That ever interfering Guardian of the Dead. Still don't know? It's Setsuna's sister, Sailor Charon, or Lillith. Why she was given that name, no one knows really. But you have to admit; it is a rather strange name.oh wait.I'm getting off track here.  
  
As I was saying, Lillith as Sailor Charon was watching all this from her planet, Charon (of course). The other four mysterious people, whose identities most of you already know (it wasn't that hard to figure out) were guarding the Gates of Time from the moron leading the Dark Rose (whose identity you all should obviously know).  
  
But back to the main point, Lillith was on the moon, Charon, guiding the souls to the afterlife. Even from there, however, she could see the troubled man on earth. After watching how this was tearing him up inside, she sighed. "Great.just great.now what do I do.? OH DUH! I already know what to do! Silly me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a dark, misty place, similar to the Gates of Time, but much darker, a lost soul was.well.lost!  
  
"Uh.hello? Can anyone hear me? Zechs? Are you there?" (Three guesses who)  
  
Noin (don't pretend you didn't know!) looked around, completely confused and scared, though normally nothing scares her. But then again, she normally isn't all alone in such a strange place. "Is anyone out there?" She cried.  
  
"Hello!" Came a cheerful voice. Out of the shadows stepped.LILLITH! Gasp.big shock there. Who else would show up? The Easter Bunny? Sure, that loser leading the Dark Rose might show up, but then again, why should he considering that Noin is already dead? But then some of you are wondering how she can be dead if she's there talking. Well.uh.how about I just shut up now and continue? (Raye: Yeah, maybe you should!)  
  
Noin was rather shocked to find that anyone could be cheery in such a place. "Who are you? Where are we?"  
  
"I'm Lillith!" Lillith held out her hand to Noin, who shook it uncertainly. "This is the spiritual plane for those still tied to the mortal realm!"  
  
"Spiritual plane? Mortal realm? What's going on? How did I get here and why?"  
  
"Well.uh.er.this won't be easy to swallow, but you're dead."  
  
"I'm.dead?"  
  
"Yes. You died about a year ago."  
  
Noin frowned and nodded her head sadly, remembering. "But then.is this what it's like.to die?"  
  
Lillith shook her head. "Nah. The afterlife is a lot better than this place. This is where lost souls go when they can't leave the mortal plane."  
  
"So.I'm stuck here?"  
  
"Fraid so. Apparently something's holding you to the mortal plane. Until whatever that is finally decides to let you go, you're stuck here."  
  
"But.who's holding me back?"  
  
"You probably know him. His name is Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
"Yep! That's him! He sorta feels it's his fault you're dead, even though it's not. He just can't accept the fact that you're gone and he won't move on, so you're stuck here until he lets you go. And that's sorta the reason I came here to talk to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been about a year and he can't keep living like this! Not only that, but you can't stay here forever either! Your time came and went and there are some old friends of yours who are waiting for you on the other side! Not only that, but there's also someone that Zechs is supposed to meet, but he can't until he gets past this. So you need to talk to him and get him to move on, so you can too."  
  
Noin nodded. "All right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luckly, at that exact moment, Zechs was asleep, so it was no problem for Noin to talk to him.  
  
In his dream, Zechs found himself in a dark misty place similar to the one Noin was in earlier. "What's going on? Where am I?" he wondered.  
  
"Zechs."  
  
He spun around, trying to find the source of the voice, vaguely noticing that it seemed familiar somehow. "Who's there?"  
  
"Zechs."  
  
He heard footsteps coming from behind and turned only to find, to his shock though not ours, that Noin was standing right behind him. He gasped. "Noin?"  
  
"Hello Zechs."  
  
"Noin, you're alive!"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I'm still dead Zechs."  
  
He frowned and looked away, saddened. "But.then why are you here?"  
  
"To talk to you. Please, you have to let me go and move on with your life."  
  
"No! I can't!"  
  
"As long as you're holding on to me, I can't go on to the afterlife and I'm forced to stay here and you can't do any good for the earth or the colonies."  
  
"So.you're saying.I need to move on?"  
  
"It's for the best. Please understand, I don't want to leave you, but there isn't anything left for me. I already did everything I was supposed to.but you still have to live your life. Don't give it up because of me."  
  
"But Noin.you-"  
  
She shook her head, cutting him off. "Zechs, right now someone very important is waiting for you. How long must you keep her waiting until you get over me?"  
  
He sighed and nodded, realizing this was true. "I see."  
  
Noin walked over to him and held his hand. "Zechs.don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I couldn't have had a happier life with anyone else. And now it's time that someone else lives a happier life because of you."  
  
He smiled. "I understand.goodbye Noin."  
  
She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Zechs.thank you." And with that, the dream ended.  
  
When Zechs woke up, he felt as though a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. Looking over at his nightstand, he saw the letter from Relena, once again asking-more like begging-him to come to the Academy and possibly become a teacher there. He smiled. "Why not? I guess I might as well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in that dark, misty place, Noin waited until that ever interfering and slightly annoying (Lillith: HEY!) Guardian of the Dead appeared, smiling just like a certain Shinigami we all know.  
  
"Well, it's confirmed! You no longer have any ties holding you back to the mortal plane and you are now free to go to the after life to be judged."  
  
Noin frowned. "Judged?"  
  
Lillith nodded. "Yeah. They have to judge you to decide where you should go."  
  
Noin became worried. "They're not going to send me to be tortured for eternity in Hell, are they?"  
  
The younger girl laughed. "Considering all that you've done, I really doubt they'd do that!" Noin smiled and the two disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was once again, working at his laptop, frowning, as usual. He was looking up the information about all the recent youma attacks. Lately, the attacks had become much more frequent, at least every other day now. The strange thing was that the attacks happened much more frequently ever since those two new transfer students arrived. What's more, after searching for data on the two, he could find no information on either of them. They didn't exist.  
  
He scowled at the computer. That girl, Rena, was just too much like the angel he saw. But then again, he had a very high fever and was probably just hallucinating. But still.  
  
He shook his head. "We have to keep an eye on them." he muttered, never noticing the figure right outside his door listening in before turning away and disappearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lillith was looking through the information the pilots had sent her, cursing silently. "Damn, damn, DAMN!!! This is bad! This is really, REALLY bad!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked the girl with light blue hair, the only one still there since the other three were off somewhere else.  
  
Lillith turned to face the girl and frowned. "This is much worse than we originally thought." She then went back to looking through the files, and that's when something caught her eye. Looking at it, she gasped. "Oh no.no no NO!!!"  
  
The blue haired girl was still confused until she caught sight of the information and gasped as well. "It can't be.he wouldn't!"  
  
"But he is.and we've got a MAJOR situation on our hands! Call the others! QUICKLY!!!" The blue haired girl nodded in response and disappeared. Lillith went back to looking through the files and cursed some more before disappearing as well. "We've got to do something.and soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day found Zechs meeting with Relena in her office at school. It had a bright pink desk, a pink chair, pink walls.well.lets just say it had a lot of pink. (Everyone: *Shudders*)  
  
"Oh brother! I'm so happy you finally decided to accept a teaching position here!" Relena.  
  
"Well I wanted to help out any way I could." Zechs.  
  
Relena smiled. "This just keeps getting better and better! You know, the pilots are here as well!"  
  
Zechs frowned. If the pilots were here, that must mean that something is happening. He smiled kindly at Relena.at least as kindly as anyone could smile at her. "I'll be preparing for my class now." And with that, he was gone.  
  
Relena stood from her chair and walked over to a pink curtain. Pulling the curtains back, she smiled at the portrait of herself and Heero together and sighed. "When I become the Goddess of the Cosmos, he will rule the universe with me by my side."  
  
Relena, however, was unaware of Sarah listening in. The pink haired secretary rolled her eyes upon hearing this. "Please.as if she could ever become Cosmos.the day she rules the universe is the day I kiss that stupid Earth Prince!" Just then, there was a blue light, and the light blue haired girl appeared. Sarah looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
The light blue haired girl looked horrified. "We've got a HUGE problem! We're all needed right NOW!!!"  
  
"All right then." Sarah stated. The blue haired girl then disappeared in a flash of blue light while Sarah disappeared in a flash of yellow light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna was relaxing in the teacher's lounge, sipping her coffee. It was her break and all her earlier classes had really taken a lot out of her. And if that wasn't bad enough, Mina was going to drag all of them along with her to pick out their dresses for the dance. Setsuna sighed. "What did I do to deserve this?" she muttered.  
  
"Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting." Came a voice. She turned to see a certain platinum blonde haired blue-eyed man standing at the door and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was listening." Setsuna.  
  
"No, there's no need to apologize. But is there something wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "The classes have been getting more hectic because of the frequent youma attacks and the student disappearances. Many of the students are fearful that they may be the next victim."  
  
Zechs nodded. "I see."  
  
They continued to talk, completely oblivious to the green haired gym teacher watching them. 'I love my life.' she thought to herself, smirking.  
  
Setsuna sighed after explaining the whole situation to Milliardo (she doesn't know he is Zechs Marquis). She gasped and blushed, breaking off from the current topic of conversation. "I'm so sorry! I've been doing all the talking!"  
  
He smiled at her. "It's no trouble. You really seem to know a lot and the way you explain things is wonderful. It's no surprise to me that all of your students are passing."  
  
June scowled. 'HURRY IT UP!!! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!'  
  
Setsuna smiled back at him, looking into his eyes. "Thank you. It's just so nice to have someone to talk to, who understands." She broke off when she realized how close he had gotten to her.or was it how close she had gotten to him?  
  
'Come on.COME ON!!!' June.  
  
Their lips were almost touching.  
  
'Just a little more.'  
  
*BAM!!!*  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
The door was thrown open, causing both teachers to jump up in surprise. It was Haruka. "Setsuna! There's another youma attack! There are students getting injured!" she shouted, before rushing off to warn the other senshi.  
  
Setsuna gasped, then turned to Milliardo. "Please excuse me!" With that, she rushed off. Zechs just watched her leave sadly before pulling out his gun (Duo: He has one too? Man! He's just like Heero!) from wherever he keeps it and jumped out of a nearby window.  
  
A few seconds later, a creaking sound could be heard before the ceiling caved in and June fell to the ground, cursing. "WHY ME!?!"  
  
She was cut off by a bright blue light, and the blue haired girl from before appeared. "We've got problems! We're needed back at the Time Gates PRONTO!!!"  
  
June sighed. "Fine." The blue haired girl disappeared in a flash of that same blue light, and June sighed and grumbled some more before disappearing as well, only her light was a dark green.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, away from all the commotion.  
  
"Listen Dixie, I'm really sorry, but I can't go to the dance with you." Duo told the girl when they were alone.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. "But.but WHY!?!"  
  
"I was already going to go with another girl." Well.it's not a total lie. He was planning on going with Hotaru, even though he hadn't asked her.  
  
"So you LIED to me!?!"  
  
Duo sighed. This was going to be hard. "I'm sorry. When you asked me, I tried to tell you, but you never gave me the chance."  
  
Dixie scowled. "It's because of Hotaru Tomoe, isn't it!?!"  
  
"I'm going with her because I really like her and she really likes me too. Don't worry! I'm sure you've got a bunch of other guys wanting to go with you!"  
  
Dixie cried. "But I wanted to go with YOU! Don't you see? I loved you!"  
  
Duo stepped back. He really didn't think she had taken it that far. "Dixie.I."  
  
"SAVE IT!!! YOU HATE ME!!!" With that, she ran off.  
  
Duo groaned. "Why do I have to be such a nice guy?" He wondered, before taking off after her. No, he did NOT find out that deep down, he really did like her. He just couldn't stand leaving her like that, so being the semi-gentleman he is, he took off after her. Suddenly, he heard a shriek and saw Dixie being dragged around a corner by a dark figure. "The Dark Rose!" He ran around the corner and stopped, not at all expecting what he saw before him. "What the.?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
"CHRONOS TYPHOON!!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE VIOLENT TIDE!!!"  
  
The attacks hit the youma at the same time, causing it to turn to dust. Silently, what was left of it was blown away. Zechs marveled at the scene before him. The pilots (minus Duo) had gotten all the innocent people away from the monster, and the senshi showed up and destroyed it. Needless to say, this being his first time seeing such a thing, he was shocked.  
  
Relena bounded up to the scouts, smiling. " I knew you would come to help me!"  
  
The girls looked at her like she was nuts. "What are you talking about? We came to defeat the youma and save the innocents here, not to protect you specifically." Pluto.  
  
Relena continued smiling, oblivious to the fact that the scouts didn't seem to like her much. "Of course you came to protect me! I'm your princess!"  
  
"Are you kidding? YOU.our princess?" Venus.  
  
"You're no princess of ours." Neptune.  
  
"Yes I am!" Relena insisted.  
  
Mercury shook her head. "You are nothing like our princess. She is a kind, caring person."  
  
"I am kind and caring!"  
  
"She also wouldn't just sit by and let others do the fighting for her. If someone were in trouble, she would do whatever it took to help. And if there was any sort of evil, she would not give up until it was healed or, if it was completely evil with no chance of redemption, destroyed." Mars.  
  
"What's more," Jupiter continued. "She wasn't just our princess, she was first and foremost, our friend and treated us as friends, not servants."  
  
Haruka began glaring daggers at Relena. "And you, little brat, are NOT her!"  
  
Relena was furious. "BUT I AM COSMOS!!! I AM DESTINED TO BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE AND YOU'LL HAVE TO PROTECT ME ANYWAY!!!"  
  
"May heaven and hell help us if that day were to ever arrive." Saturn stated, before they left.  
  
Relena growled and stormed off, completely missing the fact that everyone burst out into laughter only seconds later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru was looking around for Duo after the attack, but couldn't find him anywhere. "That's funny.he said to meet me here.I wonder what happened?" That's when she noticed Sharon and Rena. The strange thing is that even since they first met, Hotaru felt as though she knew them both somehow, Rena especially.  
  
"What's wrong Hotaru?" Rena asked. "You seem upset."  
  
"It's Duo. He was supposed to meet me here and it's been half an hour already."  
  
"Why don't we help you look for him?" Rena.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it!" With that, they worked together looking for Duo. It was Sharon who found him, however, and not in the best shape either.  
  
"What the.!?! GUYS!!! I FOUND HIM!!!" Sharon shouted. The other two arrived and found, to their horror, Duo was unconscious on the ground.  
  
"DUO!" Hotaru cried, rushing over to him. Checking his pulse, she was relieved to find he was still alive. "He's still breathing."  
  
"We'd better take him to the nurse." Sharon stated. Working together, the three girls carried the unconscious Duo to the Nurse's Office, where Vespa was.  
  
The red haired nurse gasped when she saw them. "What happened to him?"  
  
"We don't know. We just found him like this!" Hotaru cried as the other two girls carefully laid Duo on the cushion. Vespa looked him over, then turned to face an overly worried gaze (Hotaru), a concerned gaze (Rena), and a rather pissed off glare (Sharon).  
  
"It looks like he's completely fine. I can't find anything wrong with him. I think he just needs some rest. You girls head back to class and I'll let you know if anything happens." Vespa commanded, and Hotaru left sadly, followed closely by Rena. Sharon sent a final glance at Duo before narrowing her eyes, then turned to leave. Vespa sighed, but the peace was only for a few seconds. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light (once again) and the blue haired girl appeared.  
  
"We've got problems! Big, BIG problems! Hurry with what you're doing then get to the Time Gates!" She shouted, before disappearing.  
  
Vespa growled. "I.HATE.MY.LIFE!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a place filled with nothingness.oooh.scary.OW! Don't hurt me! I'll shut up now! (Starcatcher: You'd better!) A single entity seemed to be the only thing to exist in the dark, empty place.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'It's so dark.I can't see anything!'  
  
'Hello? Anyone out there? HELLO!?!'  
  
'There has to be some way out of here.wherever HERE is.'  
  
'Something's wrong.I can't think.'  
  
'There's.something else here.  
  
'It's too strong.I can't fight it.'  
  
'Someone.anyone.please help me.'  
  
'I can't.hold on.anymore.'  
  
'I'm.sorry.'  
  
'H.o.t.a.r.u.'  
  
And all was silent once more.  
  
(Can any of you guess what that was about? Get it right and you've earned yourself a cookie! Good for you!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru was running down the hall, trying to get back to the Nurse's Office as fast as she could after class was over. When she entered, Vespa turned and smiled at her. "Hello Hotaru."  
  
"How's Duo?"  
  
"He's fine. He should wake up anytime soon." At this, she broke off, because right at this moment, Duo woke up, clutching his head in pain.  
  
"Augh.my head."  
  
"Duo!" Hotaru cried in happiness. (Hotaru: That's right! NOT squealed, NOT screeched, CRIED!!!) She rushed over and hugged him, so happy that he was okay.  
  
Well.maybe he wasn't okay after all because only a few seconds later, she found herself rudely shoved to the floor. She looked up at him in hurt and confusion, only to find him glaring at her.  
  
"Geez! Get offa me! Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you can crush me!" Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to! It's just.I'm so happy you're all right!" Hotaru.  
  
"That's a little hard to tell from the way you're hanging all over me!" Duo shouted, rather harshly. Hotaru tried to bite back the tears. Why was Duo being so cruel all of a sudden?  
  
Vespa's watch began to beep. She gasped when she saw what time it was. "School's over and you're both going to worry your friends. Sorry to rush you both out like this, but I have an important meeting to attend." With that, the two teens left, though Vespa could still hear them talking.well.shouting would be the better term. After they were gone, the nurse sighed and disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit later.  
  
"Tell me again WHY we're doing this?" Raye demanded.  
  
"We need formal dresses for the dance, and we could use some time to relax considering all that's happened recently." Amy.  
  
"YEAH! NOW LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!" Mina (who else?) shouted as she got into a Sailor V pose. The others just stared at her and sweat drops formed on their heads. She then grabbed Amy and Raye and rushed off to the nearest store. It was at this time that Lita noticed that Hotaru was a bit down.  
  
"Hey Hotaru? Is anything wrong?" Lita asked, worried. Fortunately, the other outers had already left to follow Mina and the others into the store to make sure that they didn't break anything, so this only left the two girls there.  
  
Hotaru looked over at Lita, and decided to tell her since Lita was usually good at giving advice. After leading Lita to an empty girl's restroom, she spoke. "Duo yelled at me today. In the past, he was so sweet. He was a flirt, but he cared about me. Lately, he's been really cruel. He yelled at me for being worried about him. He even said I was too clingy." Tears came to her eyes. "I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Of course not! None of that is true about you! I don't know what his problem is. Maybe he's just angry about something? If he continues this, then you're better off without him."  
  
"But Lita.I think.I think I really love him. I mean.even when we first met, I liked him. I even realized that somehow, even when I wasn't doing anything, I could somehow feel him.or sense him in a way. Yet now.it's like he's not even there! I'm worried something's wrong." At this, she broke down and sobbed. Lita held the younger girl.  
  
"There, there.it's okay." Lita stated. Unknown to them, Amy was right outside and had heard the whole thing.  
  
"I wonder." She mumbled, before walking off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, all four mystery girls returned to the Time Gates only to find no sign of Lillith.  
  
"What's the big deal!?! She calls us and tells us to come right away and she isn't HERE!?!" June demanded.  
  
"Calm down!" The blue haired girl exclaimed. "She just wanted to make sure it wasn't already happening!"  
  
"Well I might be more forgiving and understanding if I knew WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" June.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Commanded a new voice. All heads turned to see Lillith.well.it was really Sailor Charon.a very angry Sailor Charon to be precise. "We've got major problems here! Take a look at this!" She pointed to the screen on a computer (don't ask how they were able to have a computer at the Time Gates). The other girls gasped when they saw it.  
  
"You.don't.mean." Sarah stammered, unable to even imagine such a thing.  
  
Charon nodded, furiously. "And what's worse, they already have a test subject they're trying it out on!"  
  
Vespa gasped when she realized who it was. "Oh no.Duo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Zechs were at the mall too, looking for Tuxedos at Quatre's urging. They were all surprised that Duo wasn't the one dragging them all there, but he had been acting a bit strange lately and they figured it would be best not to bug him in case he would go nuts. Originally, the G-Boys were going to buy their Tux's at the mall, but they had met Zechs earlier at the school and Quatre figured it would be a good chance for them to share any information they had about this new threat.  
  
Zechs looked around, confused. "Hey.where's Trowa? Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
At this exact moment, Trowa appeared with Chibi Chibi skipping along beside him, holding his hand, her eyes shining brightly. He noticed Zechs with the others. "Hello Zechs.or is it Milliardo?"  
  
"Just Zechs. And who is this charming little girl?"  
  
Quatre smiled and introduced the child. "This is Chibi Chibi. She just appeared at the doorstep of my mansion one day and we've been taking care of her. We named her Chibi Chibi since that's the only thing she seemed to be able to say at first, though we call her Chibi for short."  
  
Zechs nodded. "I see." he paused when he noticed something. "And why, may I ask, does she have duct tape covering her mouth?"  
  
It's true. The cute, innocent (sorta) child had a long piece of duct tape covering her mouth. When Zechs mentioned this, Trowa blushes slightly. Not much, just barely and unless you looked carefully, you could barely notice at all.  
  
Quatre frowned when he noticed the duct tape as well. "That's strange.Trowa? What happened?"  
  
Trowa thought back to the incident.  
  
(Once again, it's time for a.)  
  
*FLASHBACK!!!*  
  
Trowa groaned as he paced around the room, trying to decide what to do. "I could just come out and say it.but she'd probably think I'm nuts. What should I do? Maybe I should ask one of the others for help? Not Heero.he's the 'Perfect Soldier' and thinks emotions are weak. Wufei believes all women are weak. Quatre.perhaps, but definitely not Duo. He'll just get a kick out of this. I can already hear him singing that stupid song. 'Trowa and Lita sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g'.no.maybe it would just be best if I-"  
  
"Trowa an Lita sittin in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"  
  
He spun around quickly only to come face to face with a smiling Chibi Chibi, who just repeated the line again. He froze. 'Oh no!'  
  
So he spent the next half hour trying to explain to Chibi to not sing that song or mention anything about him and Lita. Unfortunately, being who she is and the fact that she likes to mimic people, she didn't get it. So he was forced to use extreme measures to ensure her silence.  
  
Thus the duct tape.  
  
*END FLASHBACK!!!*  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
Fortunately, at this moment, who else should show up but the scouts.  
  
"Hey look! It's the guys! HEY GUYS!!!" Mina yelled, waving.  
  
Quatre smiled when he saw Amy and walked over to her. When he reached her, he kissed her gently on the cheek, then looked back at the overly- excited Mina. "Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Too much sugar.she gets rather hyper."  
  
Quatre nodded. "I see."  
  
Lita noticed Chibi, still with the duct tape covering her mouth. "What the.? Who's this?" she asked as Chibi bounced over to her. "Hello little one."  
  
"MPH! MPH!" Chibi tried to talk, but couldn't. Lita smiled kindly and carefully peeled the duct tape off Chibi's mouth. The little girl only smiled cutely. (Starcatcher: Evil little thing isn't she?) "Trowa an-"  
  
Fortunately.or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Trowa broke her off. "Hello Lita."  
  
She smiled at him in return. "Hey Trowa. How are you?"  
  
"Tro-" Chibi began, until she noticed the dangerous look Trowa was giving her and abruptly stopped. Lita looked back and forth between the two, confused.  
  
"What is it?" Lita asked.  
  
Chibi returned Trowa's glare with one of her own, which surprised him. She also put her hands on her hips as though to emphasis her point. Although she couldn't talk well, he could swear he heard the little child say, "Ask her or I'll start singing!"  
  
He gulped, then turned to Lita. "Lita, I was wondering if you had a date to the dance?"  
  
Lita thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No. All the guys that asked me so far have come striding up to me and acting like I was some trophy or something. They didn't even really ask me, just told me I was their date. I'm sure that's what they believed before I pounded them to a pulp!" She grinned at this.  
  
Trowa stared and backed away. "Uh.I.see." He turned to walk away when he saw Chibi glaring at him even more.  
  
'Back out now, and I'll make your life a living hell.'  
  
He gulped and turned back to face Lita. But right when he was about to speak.  
  
"Hey Trowa, would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
He blinked. "Wh.what?"  
  
Lita blushed a bit and looked away. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me."  
  
Well.what a shock. This time it's the girl who asks. Unfortunately.  
  
"TROOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Came a familiar and oh-so- annoying wail. Seconds later, a Relena clone had attached itself (note the IT) to Trowa's arm. It's Trixie. "Hey Trowa! There's going to be a dance and I still don't have a date! What do you say? HMMMM?"  
  
He only stared at her, then turned to look back at Lita, who only looked at him sadly. "Is this how those other guys were like around you?" He asked, and she nodded. "Well then." He then looked back at the annoying girl glomping the life out of his arm. (Everyone: Poor arm.) "I'm sorry Trixie, but Lita just asked me."  
  
Trixie stared at him in shock. "B.but how could you go with her!?! A girl can't ask a guy! It's against tradition!"  
  
Trowa smiled at Lita, who smiled back. "Well then.Lita, would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Lita smiled and nodded. "Sure!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Trixie cried as she ran off. I don't really think they noticed considering what happened next.  
  
'Geez.get a room!' Chibi thought.  
  
She decided to see what was going on with the others. Amy was with Quatre trying to pick out a dress. Mina was dragging Raye all over the store. Wufei thought it was funny until Mixie showed up and he had to hide. Heero was once again, typing on his laptop looking for more info on the Dark Rose(who's leader I'm sure you all should know.it's so obvious and I intended it to be). Zechs was with Setsuna at the food court. Which left Duo, Hotaru, Michiru, and *GULP* Haruka.  
  
Fortunately, however, Hotaru had decided to talk to Duo about the dance, so Haruka's little talk would have to wait.  
  
"Hey, Duo! How does this dress look on me?" She asked as she pulled out a dark purple dress and held it in front of her.  
  
Duo just smirked cruelly. "It makes you look like a slut, but what else is new?"  
  
She just looked at him, shocked. "W.what? Duo.why are you being so horrible? What did I do to make you hate me?"  
  
"Your being born was enough to make the whole world hate you!"  
  
Hotaru ran off, crying as Haruka began glaring at Duo. Michiru glared at him as well before running after Hotaru. After they left, Haruka grabbed Duo by his shirt and raised him a foot into the air. "I ought to kill you for what you just did!" She growled.  
  
Duo only laughed. "You'd better be careful. An old hag like you could get hurt pretty easily!"  
  
Haruka was seeing red now. But before she could do anything, Wufei showed up after finally losing Mixie somewhere in the shoe store. "Maxwell! What did you do to the onna!?!"  
  
"Why would you care Wufei?" Duo.  
  
"Because." Wufei froze. "What.did.you.call.me?"  
  
"Wufei. That's your name, isn't it?" Duo.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened in shock. "ONNA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouted, but it was too late. Some type of black mist appeared around Duo and threw Haruka into the wall, leaving an imprint of her body as she slumped to the ground. She was soon back on her feet though and she got into a fighting stance while Wufei drew out his sword out of nowhere; both facing Duo.only he wasn't Duo anymore.  
  
Think of the Grim Reaper only ten times worse. What? You want descriptions? Well, there's the black hair, glowing red eyes, the scythe (only this one is much more wicked looking), the black cloak that conceals the rest of his body.but that's only assuming he has one. Need I go on?  
  
Anyways, the phage that used to be Duo tried to slash the two fighters with his scythe. Wufei jumped out of the way, but when Haruka tried to dodge, the dark force sent her flying through a window.off the third floor.ouch.  
  
"NO!" Wufei shouted. But before he could do anything, Duo swiped at him with a huge demon type claw (Duo: Now where did THAT come from!?!), leaving a huge gash right in the middle of his chest. Despite how hard he tried to hold up, the pain and loss of blood was too much, and Wufei fell back.  
  
Well, I'm sure you all can already figure that by now, there's a lot of screaming and running around. The reason, however, is much worse than Duo being turned into a phage. As it turns out, more youmas had appeared. And of course, they all instantly began attacking people.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" I'm sure you all can guess who that was. Yes, Relena was being taken away by Duo and two youmas (both of which look like overgrown goblins). Of course, normally it's doubtful anyone would care, but she IS the one the Dark Rose is after, and despite how annoying she is, it's much more important to keep the Dark Rose from accomplishing anything.  
  
Trowa and Lita heard the screech as well and came running only to find complete chaos. Looking around, Trowa found Heero and Quatre, looking confused.well, Quatre was confused and worried, while Heero was trying to shoot at the monsters. (Duo: I should have figured as much. Starcatcher: Uh.Duo? I hope you know Heero can hear you. Duo: EEP! RUN AWAY!!!)  
  
Trowa turned to Lita. "Find someplace safe to hide!" He ordered and ran to the other pilots. Lita smirked at his retreating figure and disappeared into an abandoned store.  
  
Quatre gasped when he saw Wufei. "Guys! Look!" The others followed his gaze to the downed Shenlong pilot. Rushing over to him, Quatre started to check how bad the wound was. Fortunately, it wasn't deep enough to kill him, and there was no poison either. "Wufei! What happened!?!"  
  
Wufei groaned. "Max.well.he became.some.sort of demon.ugh." With that he was unconscious. Fortunately, Vespa arrived.  
  
"I'll take care of him! You boys save Relena!" Vespa told them as she tore a strip of her dress off to stop the blood flow. The pilots nodded and rushed after the monsters. Of course, the monsters had a pretty big head start, so how did the pilots know where to go?  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, the other scouts heard the screams as well and transformed. (Starcatcher: I'm not going to waste time going through each of their individual transformation sequences! All the Guys: (Sadly) Aww.)  
  
Mercury scanned the phages. "Guys, there's only one phage in control here! If we take that one down, all the youmas should disappear!" Using her computer, she led the others down the maze of stores to the roof, where they found Heero, Quatre, Zechs, and Trowa trying to get past the two youma to reach Duo, who was guarding Relena and the other four girls. Apparently, they all looked and sounded so much alike, they couldn't tell which was the real Relena, so they just took all four of them. But that didn't seem to be such a good idea when all four were screeching at the top of their lungs for their heroes to rescue them. Of course, after screeching for such a long time, they finally ran out of oxygen and promptly fainted.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!" (I know I misspelled it before and I'm sorry) The pilots jumped out of the way just in time, but the two phages were hit by the attack and blasted away. Now they only have to deal with the phage formerly known as Duo. (Duo: Hah.hah.hah.very funny.)  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!"  
  
"SILENCE WALL!!!"  
  
Strangely, though all the attacks hit him, Saturn's was the only one that actually hurt him. The others were shocked, when they realized none of their attacks worked.  
  
Mercury pulled out her computer and began to scan Duo. When she received the results, she gasped. "He's invincible to all elemental attacks! Since Saturn's attack invokes destruction and silence, she's the only one who can hurt him!"  
  
Saturn nodded as the other scouts retreated to the open doorway to prevent anyone from getting up there. The pilots and Zechs had grabbed the five unconscious girls and brought them to safety, but they couldn't see what was happening. "Fine then! SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!"  
  
The attack hit Duo, knocking him unconscious, but not killing him. The remaining pilots and Zechs approached the scouts carefully, still unable to see Saturn or Duo from behind the girls.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Zechs asked them.  
  
"If we could return him to normal." Mercury.  
  
"Can't you change him back?" Quatre worried.  
  
"Only Sailor Moon has the power to change someone back, and she's not here!" Mina.  
  
Hotaru (still as Saturn) began to cry. There was no way to return Duo to normal, and they couldn't allow him to continue living as this.this.monster! But only her attacks actually had any effect on him, so that meant.  
  
"NO! I WON'T DO IT!!!" Hotaru shouted. "I WANT DUO BACK!!! HE'S NOT GONE! HE CAN'T BE GONE!!!" Tears streamed down her face as she rushed over and held what was left of him close to her.  
  
Strangely enough (or not, depending on how you look at it), a strange light began to form around Duo. Hotaru didn't notice, however, because she was still crying. Everyone covered their eyes until the glow finally faded, revealing Hotaru (who was still crying) and Duo, who was now perfectly healed and back to his normal human form.  
  
Duo opened his eyes when he heard the sounds of a girl crying. Looking up, he saw Hotaru and frowned. "Hotaru.what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"D.Duo?" Hotaru marveled when she looked at him and found him perfectly fine. "Is it really you?  
  
"The last time I checked." At this moment, he started looking around, confused. "Uh.how did we get on the roof?"  
  
********************  
  
Starcatcher: See? Duo did NOT turn evil, and he and Hotaru are still going to be together, as will Zechs and Setsuna, and Lita and Trowa. And I know that it was obvious who the leader of the Dark Rose is. It was rather easy to find out who the four mystery girls are. What I do NOT get is how NOBODY could guess who the two new transfer students are! Only one person guessed right, but this person only knew who ONE of the two is! COME ON PEOPLE!!! It's not that hard! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Duo: That was sloppy!  
  
Starcatcher: Sorry, but when it gets to the point that reviewers start making threats, then I usually forget about making it as detailed as possible and start doing everything I can just to finish!  
  
Mina: Speaking of reviewers, lets take a look at some of the reviews!  
  
(Da da da da da da.DA!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Earth Goddess  
  
IF YOU DO NOT FINISH THIS SOON OR ADD MORE I WILL FIND YOU AND SICK RELENA AND HER FOLLOWERS ON YOU!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (laughs evilly)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone: (Blink, blink)  
  
Duo: Relena has followers?  
  
Starcatcher: What would you call Dixie, Trixie, Mixie, and Vixie?  
  
Duo: Her foll.oooh.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almaseti  
  
hi there!!! soory it took me so long to review, but my computer was being wierd. for some reason, a mature teen acess wasn't enough to read this story!!! i had to beg my mom to let me upgrade it just to read this!!! aren't you flattered? heheh. ne way, that was another very good chapter. very funny, but i'd like to see something bad happen to relena please. oh, and maybe b/c those dumb girls are so much like relena, they would get mistaken for her and kidnapped too before the kidnappers get the real relena. that would be funny!!! i bet whoever kidnaps them is going to get so sick of thier whining and stuck-up-ness that they'll either shoot them or let them go! heheh. oh, and i decided about trowa. put him with makoto! (lita(sry, but i really prefer the jap version)(heheh, still using parentheses)) AND u better do a wufei-rei, but i still want rei to either SAVE or KICK his butt first!! if not in the story, do it in anime deathmatch!! by the way, dont forget to do that!! i wuz really disappointed when u stopped doing weeklys on that!! it was soooo funny and i really, really want to see you do something bad to hamtaro!! it was all because of hamtaro that CN canceled sailormoon in the summer!!!i HATE hamtaro!!!!!!!! stupid hamster!! if you go to the Save Our Sailormoon website, they have a report on exactly how stupid it is!! the people who owned it wanted to put it on nick jr!!!!!! sorry, i'm getting off-topic, but hamtaro just bugs me. any way, i like how u did quatre and ami. they make a cute couple. and why was haruka still wanting to kill duo? they made up and everything!! oh, yeah, and the little thing at the bottom sez im s'posed to say what ur doing wrong, but besides the fact that, like many writers, u dont space out your words enough and u put a little too much of the story into too little space, (but u were rushing to get it out, ne? what it seems to need sometimes is a beta-reader, (hint hint) and a lot of good authors have people beta-read thier fics, (for example, meara. have u read any of them? their amazing!! u should!! ne way....)so theres no shame or anything....) there isnt anything wrong with it. its very good. oh, and im always happy to be noticed, but if u tell them i got it right who lillith was talking to, wont they just look at my review and see who it was? and i'm still not sure about the exchange students. for a little while, i thought they might have something to do with that 'black rose' thing, but they seem too nice and smart and un-hateable to be working for mamo-baka. and dont act like that is a secret or anything, its really obvious. ummmm.... my hands are starting to hurt from writing all these reveiws and stuff. besides, i think i've written a lot here anyway, so thats it for now. i will review again when u come up with another chapter, so ja ne for now.  
  
-Almaseti  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starcatcher: You want to see Raye save Wufei's butt, then they fall in love? Hmm.I don't know.lets consult.THE MAGIC FORTUNE COOKIE!!!  
  
Everyone else: ALL HAIL THE MAGIC FORTUNE COOKIE!!!  
  
Davis (From second season of Digimon): (Enters holding a silver platter on which lays a fortune cookie) You guys are getting too into this.oh well.I'm still getting paid either way. (Holds silver platter above his head) BEHOLD!!! THE MAGIC FORTUNE COOKIE!!!  
  
Everyone else: Ooooooooooh.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
Starcatcher: (Cracks open the fortune cookie and reads) "You're wish will come true." Well.that's it then. I guess the next chapter will involve Raye saving Wufei's butt and him admitting he likes her!  
  
Davis: But you did that last chapter!  
  
Starcatcher: But they don't know that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HeartSoul  
  
The four girls with Lillith are the Amazon Quartet, right? I'm pretty sure they are.  
  
Wasn't this fic sorta centered on Chibi Chibi? But if that's so then how come Chibi Chibi wasn't in this chapter?  
  
Um.... what else to say? What else to say? Besides that your fic is good, that is... Uh... what else to say?  
  
I'm sorry to say that I have nothing else to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amazoness Quartet: YEAH! IT WAS US!!!  
  
Starcatcher: Once again, I redid the last chapter and added a portion with Chibi Chibi and Wufei. READ IT AND LAUGH!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Veggie-Babu-chan  
  
I'm gonna take a "wild" guess here and say Mina's not gonna be w/anyone, now is she? ...*drops on knees and lifts up hands in praying position* PLEASE get her SOMEONE?! PLEEEEEEAAAAASE?!?!?! I want Rei/Wufei, SOOON, and Lita/Trowa (unless you can get Tro-san w/Mina! ^ ^v)!!!!!! And if you CAN'T make a T/M, please put Mina w/... Milardo? PUH-LEEEEASE?!?!? Since you are sooo *OBVIOUSLY* gonna put Serena w/Heero (no offense, but that is SOOO *cliche* now, it's not funny...). MORE SOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!! ~VBC~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina: I'M SO ALONE!!!  
  
Starcatcher: Sorry. As you could already tell by reading this chapter, Zechs is going to be with Setsuna.  
  
Mina: IT'S NOT FAIIIIIR!!!  
  
Starcatcher: Don't worry Mina! You'll be with someone!  
  
Mina: WHO!?! WHOOOOOOOOOO!?!  
  
Starcatcher: (Rolls eyes) Yeah right! As if I'm going to ruin the surprise!  
  
Mina: TELL ME! TELL ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!  
  
Amy: (Glares at the others) How many time have I told you NOT to give her sugar!?!  
  
Everyone else: (Glances at each other) Er.we forgot!  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Starts chasing them all with a computer)  
  
Starcatcher: WAIT! THAT'S-  
  
Amy: (Smashes the computer on them, causing it to explode and ending the transmission) 


	10. Plots, Pairings, Don't Shoot the Cat! Wh...

(Everyone is once again, waiting outside of the Writer's Room.)  
  
Duo: Man! It's taking forever!  
  
Wufei: (Banging on the door) HURRY UP ONNA!!!  
  
Hotaru: I don't think you should call her that.  
  
Wufei: Oh yeah? What can she do?  
  
(Suddenly, Wufei's hair turns orange.)  
  
Wufei: WHAT THE-?  
  
Everyone else: (Laughs)  
  
Wufei: (Smirks) I wouldn't be laughing.  
  
(Everyone pauses for a moment before they realize their hair color has been changed as well. Duo now has blonde hair, Quatre has black, Amy is a hot-pink and NOT Relena pink, Hero's hair turned dark blue, Raye's turned red, Mina's is black as well, Trowa's is green, Lita's is purple, Hotaru's turned silver, Haruka's turned brown, Michiru's turned into a sky blue, and Setsuna's became white.)  
  
Everyone: (Stares)  
  
Haruka: Hey.not bad.  
  
Setsuna: THAT'S IT! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY HAIR!!! (Blasts the door down to reveal Lillith working on the computer and Starcatcher watching, amused)  
  
All: WHAT'S GOING ON!?!  
  
Starcatcher: Hey guys. Lillith's helping me get over my writer's block!  
  
Everyone else: (Begin glaring)  
  
Starcatcher: Now I can work again! (Starts typing and everyone's hair returns to normal)  
  
Lillith: Starcatcher does not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Setsuna: If she did, we wouldn't be about to kill Lillith right now.  
  
Lillith: Come on guys! It was just a joke! You're not serious are you? (Notices them glaring and advancing towards her) Wuh-oh! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! DON'T HURT ME!!! (Runs with them chasing after her.)  
  
Starcatcher: Uh.okay.anyways, this chapter is dedicated to all those who threatened to kill me if I didn't get this out soon! Enjoy!  
  
********************  
  
"Uh.guys? What are we doing on the roof?" Duo asked. It is now blatantly obvious that Duo has absolutely NO memory of what happened, which is probably a good thing.  
  
Some of you were wondering why Haruka wanted to hurt Duo. After overhearing the Inners discussing what happened between Duo and Hotaru before they got together, it came as no surprise that Haruka didn't trust him, which is why she wanted to have a little "talk" with him to make sure he didn't do anything to Hotaru. By this time, Haruka probably would have blasted him to smithereens with her World Shaking for that "old hag" comment. However, since he was being controlled by a phage, she decided not to hold it against him. After all, it wasn't really his fault.  
  
"Duo! Thank goodness you're alright!" Hotaru exclaimed. (She had somehow de-transformed)  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well.I remember I was talking to Dixie and trying to explain why I couldn't go to the dance with her. I tried to put it nicely, but she started crying and ran off. I went after her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid when I heard her scream. I turned the corner and.and." Duo looked puzzled for a moment. "There was some guy.I couldn't see his face, but then I blacked out."  
  
"It must have been the Dark Rose." Heero.  
  
Hotaru looked at them, confused. "Dark Rose? What's that?" 'Sounds like something Darien would come up with.'  
  
Fortunately, the pilots were saved from having to answer any more questions by the arrival of Chibi and Wufei, who was already bandaged by Vespa. Chibi rushed over to Duo, who smiled. "I'm fine! I'm fine now." He stopped and looked around, remembering they were still on the roof. "Hey guys? Can we get out of here already?"  
  
Quatre snapped his fingers. "That's right! We still need to get everything for the dance!"  
  
Duo blinked twice, confused. "Huh?"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Don't worry Duo, we'll bring you up to date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well.that was a close one." JunJun sighed.  
  
"Really. But what I don't understand is how the Dark Rose could turn someone into a phage like that? Duo still had his star seed and everything!" CereCere wondered.  
  
"I don't get it either. We'll just have to be more careful." Lillith.  
  
VesVes nodded. "But now we have to worry about HIM as well as how in the 12 dimensions we can possibly get Raye and Wufei together!"  
  
Lillith grinned. "I think I've got a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strangely enough, at that exact same moment, Duo Maxwell was grinning that exact same grin. "I think I've got a plan!"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Well? Don't keep me in suspense!"  
  
"You know that history project the teacher's going to pair everyone up to do?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Yeah. She already has everyone picked out and everything."  
  
If possible, Duo's grin grew even wider. "Well, we could just sneak in and change the pairing to make sure those two are working together!"  
  
Okay, so you're all probably wondering what exactly these two are trying to do. Strangely enough, they want the exact same thing as the extremely meddlesome group at the Time Gates. Yes, as strange as it may seem, these two are also trying to get Raye and Wufei together. Well.maybe it's not so strange if you think about it. In Duo's case, if Wufei had a girlfriend, that would leave him with less time to chase Duo around.or the said girlfriend would try to help him kill Duo.er.let's just stick with the first idea.  
  
As for Hotaru, she's been friends with all the scouts for a while now, and she knows all about Raye's mistrust towards men. So she was hoping that by getting these two together, it would help Raye to regain her trust towards the opposite sex. Why does Raye hate all men in the first place? Er.that's another story that should be explained later.much, much later.  
  
Fortunately for both, tomorrow was also the day that Setsuna had decided to go back to the Time Gates for the day. She told the other scouts that she couldn't leave Lillith to watch it on her own because she still had to watch over the moon of Charon. So that meant there would be a substitute. Gee.I wonder who it could be.?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, back at the Time Gates, CereCere was looking into the crystal showing the dark figure, whom we all know to be that stupid rose- throwing, tux-wearing moron, Darien.  
  
"Hey guys? Why is he wearing a mask?" CereCere wondered.  
  
"Who?" JunJun.  
  
"Darien. He's dressed up like Tuxedo Mask, but he's wearing a metal mask that's covering his entire face." CereCere.  
  
"That's strange." VesVes agreed.  
  
"Wonder why?" PallaPalla.  
  
"No idea." Lillith stated rather quickly, looking off to the side. "By the way, Palla, isn't almost time for you to 'babysit' at the G-boys place?"  
  
"That's right! I forgot!" PallaPalla gasped and disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
"Speaking of which, I have to take over for Setsuna today!" Cere exclaimed, then disappeared. The other two left as well, and just in time too, for at this moment, Setsuna arrived!  
  
"Hello Lillith." Setsuna.  
  
"Hiya Sets!" Lillith said, cheerfully.  
  
The older woman shook her head. "Please don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry." Lillith broke off when she noticed that the orb in which they had been watching the Rose-throwing moron was still there, but fortunately Setsuna hadn't noticed it yet. 'Oops! I have to get that out of here before she sees it and figures everything out!'  
  
Setsuna is a very sharp person. She could figure out if someone is hiding something by the slightest gesture. So Lillith would have to be very sneaky and she would have to be as subtle as possible.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THAT!?!" Lillith shouted, pointing at something behind Setsuna.  
  
Well.so much for being subtle.but at least it worked. Setsuna turned away, giving Lillith enough time to hide the crystal ball in her sub-space pocket. Setsuna turned to face the younger girl. "I don't see anything."  
  
"It must have been all the mist! Can't see a thing!" Lillith explained, laughing nervously.  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow and looked at Lillith suspiciously. "Lillith what are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! Oh my, look at the time! Gotta go! BYE!" and with that, Lillith was gone. Setsuna just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Now what could she be up to?" Looking through the mist, she tried to peer into the future only to find that she couldn't and gasped. "What's going on?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At school.  
  
"All right class, Miss Meioh will not be here for today, so I will be your substitute. I will start off by assigning partners for the project. You and your partner will give an oral report about the Middle Ages. Give information about what life was like back then. What did they wear? What type of food did they eat? What did they do for entertainment? And even legends from that time count. " Sarah stated. (Why not? I like the middle ages!)  
  
Everyone groaned. Well, almost everyone. Hotaru was trying not to laugh. Duo was snickering a bit but not enough to gain any unwanted attention. Heero was being his usual emotionless self. Trowa was being quiet. Quatre was too polite to groan. Relena was daydreaming about being paired with Heero. Sharon was grinning. Rena was blushing for some odd reason.  
  
(A.N: You may notice some of the characters that are about to be mentioned are from video games or other animes. These are just random people I selected off the top of my head and have little if anything to do with the storyline, so please take no notice of them.)  
  
"The pairings will be.Squall and Seifer, Duo and Hotaru, Kari and Davis, Kagome and Keiko, Amy and Quatre, Lita and Trowa, Eiko and Garnet, Cloud and Aeris, Dixie and Trixie, Mixie and Vixie, Vivi and Zidane, Heero and."  
  
'Let it be me! Let it be me! Let it be me!' Relena wished to herself.  
  
"Rena, Mina and Sharon, Relena and Andy."  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!' Relena fainted, but nobody seemed to notice.  
  
********************  
  
Everyone: ANDY!?!  
  
Andy: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Starcatcher: It seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
********************  
  
"And Raye and Wufei will be the final group."  
  
There were two simultaneous screams.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!"  
  
At this point, Duo was doing everything he could to keep from laughing. Hotaru giggled slightly. Quatre and Amy were blushing so badly, they were actually redder than tomatoes. Trowa glanced over at Lita, who noticed this and waved. Raye and Wufei were glaring at each other. Heero was looking at Rena until she looked back at him and smiled, but he turned away, pretending he didn't notice. Mina seemed a bit upset at something. Sharon was already coming up with ideas for the project.  
  
"You may take the rest of the period to decide what the report will be over with your partner." Sarah said as the students already began working. She sighed as she slumped into her chair, finally able to relax. 'I still can't believe this.it's like everything's just working out on its own.'  
  
FLASHBACK!!!  
  
The classroom was dark and empty, as were the hallways. But the door opened and a shadowy figure entered and made its way to the desk. After looking through the files, the figure found the one it wanted, the list of partners for the history project. After making a few changes, the figure began cackling.  
  
"Soon.you'll be all mine Heero!" (As if you couldn't tell who it is by now.) Relena cackled as she left. And all was dark and quiet once more.  
  
At least for a few minutes, because now two more figures entered the room and like Relena did before, made their way to the desk and the list of partners for the history project. Only this time, the two figures aren't doing this for purely selfish reasons, even though the reasons are a bit selfish.but not as bad as Relena's were!  
  
"Now.lets take a look.WHAT!?!" Duo shouted in shock. (Don't act like you didn't know!)  
  
"Duo, be quiet! Someone'll hear you!" Hotaru scolded. (YOU KNEW IT! DON'T LIE! YOU KNEW!!!)  
  
"Sorry, but who in their right mind would pair Heero with RELENA?"  
  
"Lets change that then."  
  
"Fine." Duo replied as he erased Relena's name. "But who should we pair with Heero then?"  
  
"How about Rena? She's really nice and I think he wouldn't mind working with her."  
  
Duo shrugged. "I guess." With that, the first of many changes were made. "Now lets see what else?"  
  
"Lets make sure the others are paired together correctly too!" Hotaru suggested.  
  
"Okay." Duo began making even more changes. "Got it, now for the two stubborn-"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! There we go! Raye and Wufei. And everyone has a partner."  
  
"Except for Relena." Hotaru stated as she pointed to Relena's name, which had a blank next to it.  
  
Duo began grinning EVILLY. "And I've got the perfect one to put her with!" He wrote a name next to Relena's. When Hotaru saw it, she gasped.  
  
"Duo.you.are.EVIL!"  
  
Duo smirked. "I know.isn't it great?"  
  
With that done, the two left, and all was calm and quiet once again.but not for long. Yet ANOTHER figure entered the room and made it's way to the desk and found the list. But when the figure opened it, there was a slight gasp.  
  
"What the.? It looks like my work has already been done for me!" The figure then stood up, walked back to the door and turned on the lights, revealing that it was Sarah, who shook her head and giggled. "Man.those two are more alike than I thought!"  
  
END FLASHBACK!  
  
Sarah grinned, thinking back to only an hour before. But the peace was shattered when.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!"  
  
Everyone looked over at what was causing the noise to find.Relena. But there was something different about her. Maybe it had something to do with her hair being turned a puke-green color and was standing on end, her face was covered with red dots, and her dress now looked like something a slut would wear.  
  
"Miss Relena, what are you WEARING!?!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"I don't know! I woke up like this!" Relena cried.  
  
"Miss Relena, please leave the room and come back after you change into something more appropriate for school!"  
  
With that, Relena left, nearly crying. It was at that point that Andy, being the jerk he is, started pointing and laughing.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! RETARD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"  
  
"Mr. Andy! So you did that! I'm sending you to the Vice-Principle's office!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!"  
  
And Andy was gone too. Yet nobody seemed to notice Sharon smirking, or Rena looking a bit guilty (but only a little bit!) except for Heero.  
  
'Something's up with those two.'  
  
Just then, conveniently enough, the bell rang and everyone left the room. The last two out were (surprise, surprise) Raye and Wufei.  
  
"So it looks like we're working together on this." Wufei stated, emotionlessly.  
  
"Yeah. Lets work on this at the Library after school. We should at least try to get along until after this is finished." Raye.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." And with that, they parted ways and so the hallway was quiet and empty. At least for a few seconds because right at this moment, the door leading to the Girl's Restroom swung open and two familiar persons fell to the floor.  
  
"Lillith!" Rena winced as she tried getting up. "Did we HAVE to hide in the girl's restroom?"  
  
Lillith began smiling evilly. "Of course! Because now we know where Raye and Wufei are going!" At this, she began cackling even more sinisterly.  
  
Rena sighed and a sweat drop appeared. "You're beginning to scare me."  
  
Lillith stopped laughing and winked. "Don't worry! This is sure to get the job done!"  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing because I sure don't!"  
  
"Just trust me!" At this moment, the bell rang. "EEP! We're gonna be late!" With that, the two took off for their next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day passed quickly. After school found Wufei and Raye headed towards the Library, refusing to speak to each other unless it had something to do with the project, which they were currently arguing over.  
  
"And I say it should be over the different fighting styles and tournaments!" Wufei.  
  
"But those only pertain to guys! Women had a lot of important duties too!"  
  
"They barely had any power back then!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"QUIET!!!" Shouted the Librarian. It was at this moment they realized they had reached the library. They were being so loud they didn't notice they were there until the woman yelled at them. Apologizing, the two began getting the books they needed, never noticing the strange and extremely sinister look the Librarian was giving them before she went to her office.  
  
Inside the office, everything was neat and clean. There wasn't a sign of disorder or even a pinch of dust. There were, however, the bodies of several people lying against the wall unconscious, the head Librarian included. The woman smirked as she turned into a youma, then licked her lips, thinking of how tasty the energy of the two arguing teens would be.  
  
"Yes.the master will be pleased."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Quatre's mansion, there was a rather interesting argument going on.  
  
"HEERO!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"Hn." Heero.  
  
"Come on H-man.don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Duo.  
  
"What's going on?" Trowa heard all the yelling and the gunshots and came to see what was going on. When he arrived, he saw Heero pointing his gun at something, Quatre standing between Heero and whatever it was he was trying to shoot, and Duo trying to talk Heero out of shooting it. When Trowa entered, Duo took it upon himself to explain what was happening.  
  
"Heero's gone nuts! He tried to shoot a cat!"  
  
Looking around Quatre, Trowa saw Chibi holding a black cat with a crescent moon mark on its forehead.  
  
"It's just a cat." Trowa replied.  
  
"That's what I tried to tell him!" Duo.  
  
"It talked." Heero stated in monotone.  
  
"That's crazy! Cats don't talk!" Quatre.  
  
"I heard it talking." Heero insisted. "It could be from the Dark Rose."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Duo. "I think you're losing it Heero."  
  
"Hn." Heero clicked the safety off.  
  
"But Chibi likes that cat! You are NOT going to shoot it!" Quatre.  
  
"Hn." Heero sent one final glare at the black feline before storming off.  
  
"Are we really going to keep it?" asked Duo.  
  
"Chibi seems to get along real well with it. I think it would be good for her to have a pet."  
  
"Whatever you say." With that, Duo left. Trowa shrugged and left as well. Now alone with the two, Quatre sat next to them and began petting the cat.  
  
"Now what are we going to name you?" He wondered.  
  
"My name is Luna." She replied. Quatre was barely even able to register what it said before he fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Chibi rolled her eyes. "Gee.he took that rather well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, the two were working when Wufei noticed something. "Raye?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it just me, or are we the only ones here?"  
  
Raye looked around and found he was right. "You're right."  
  
Wufei thought for a moment. "How strange. There are usually a lot of people in the Library at this time."  
  
Raye suddenly had a strange feeling. It felt like.  
  
"DUCK!!!" Raye shouted, pushing Wufei down just in time to avoid a whip-like energy chain aimed for Wufei's neck, knocking the table over in the process. The two peeked over the table to see a youma smirking as it prepared to fire again.  
  
Wufei grabbed Raye and jumped behind a bookcase just seconds before the youma shot a laser, obliterating the table. With Raye in tow, Wufei ran to a corner of the Library where they wouldn't be seen. "All right, I'll distract the thing while you make a break for it!"  
  
Raye shook her head. "I'm not just going to leave you with that monster! You make a break for it and I'll stay!"  
  
"That's insane! You'd be killed!"  
  
"I'll be okay!"  
  
"I'm not taking that chance."  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"Would you just listen to me for once!?!"  
  
"There's no way I would leave you here! I can take care of that thing myself! There's no need for you to-"  
  
"ONNA! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME PROTECT YOU!!!" Wufei shouted. When he realized what he said, he turned red. Raye was stunned.  
  
'He.wants to protect me?'  
  
Unfortunately, Wufei's shout drew the youma's attention, allowing it to discover where they were hiding and it used the whip to lash into the corner, forcing the two to try and get out. Before they could make it behind another bookcase, the youma lashed out with the whip, catching Raye by her leg. The energy was burning into her, causing Raye to shout out in pain. Wufei ran back, and with his sword, chopped off youma's arm that was holding the whip.  
  
In anger the youma shot another laser, cutting into the young Shenlong pilot. Despite the pain, he swiped at it again, leaving a gash in it's chest. In anger, the youma lashed out a Wufei. He was thrown into the wall and slid to the floor as Raye could only watch in horror. It looked bad enough, but considering he was still recovering from that little "episode" with Duo, it was worse.much, much worse. He was barely even conscious, although it was surprising he wasn't dead, but what do you expect? He IS a Gundam Pilot after all!  
  
The youma was about to attack him again, but Raye, with her scorched leg, stood between the two, completely stunning the youma and causing it to back off a bit, confused. Needless to say, Wufei was confused as well.  
  
"Onna.what.are you.doing? You'll be killed!" Wufei was having trouble breathing. Maybe the broken rib sticking through his lung might have something to do with that.ouch.  
  
By this time, the youma decided to attack, yet despite her injury, Raye stood tall, with her arms outstretched to block any attack that came towards the Chinese boy.  
  
"Run! You've got.to get out of here." Wufei shouted, but for him, everything seemed to be going black. "Raye."  
  
She only looked back and smiled at him. When he was unconscious, he was actually quite cute. "Wufei.let me protect you for once."  
  
The youma began charging towards her. Raye focused her attention back on the youma, then closed her eyes, concentrating. 'Please.let me save him.'  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" The effects of the transformation took place, and Sailor Mars now stood before the youma. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
A fiery arrow began zooming towards the youma, but to Mars's shock and horror, the evil freak of nature caught the arrow with ease and snapped it in two before the flames died and disappeared. Raye stared in shock and horror at what was left of her attack, while the youma just grinned. That was her best attack and it didn't even phase the monster!  
  
'Now what am I going to do?' Raye wondered. Her eyes fell on Wufei, still out of it. 'I can't give up! I have to save him!'  
  
The youma smirked. "I'll tell you what, I won't kill you! I'll let you leave and feed off the energy of that arrogant male right behind you. After all, he's been nothing but trouble for you, am I right?" It's smirk widened.  
  
Raye shook her head furiously. "I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing! Sure he may be an obnoxious, arrogant, self-righteous pig but that doesn't mean I'm just going to hand him over to you! Despite all the times we fought, he DID try to save me!" Her hands began to spark. "AND I'LL DO THE SAME FOR HIM!!!"  
  
Flames were dancing around her. She focused the raw power into her hands and shot the power at the youma. "MARS WILDFIRE BLAZE!!!"  
  
The attack hit the youma's heart, burning it to a crisp, and thus burning the youma to a crisp as well from the inside. It's ashes were all that remained until those too disappeared. Raye stumbled, detransforming from a lack of energy. 'Now I know how Serena felt whenever she used the crystal.'  
  
Raye remembered about Wufei and hurried to his side as quickly as she could with a badly damaged leg and little energy. She tried shaking him but he didn't respond. So there was only one thing left to do.  
  
*FWAP!!!*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Wufei jumped to his feet, but immediately regretted it. He glared down at Raye, who was giggling. "ONNA!!!" He grabbed her hand, but stopped when he noticed two things. One: She was wincing in pain. Two: Her hands didn't feel so soft or smooth anymore. Looking down, he saw they were scorched, and badly. He instantly let go and backed away before slumping back to the ground. "What happened?"  
  
Raye stayed silent, not even looking up. A few seconds later, she heard a ripping sound. She looked up just in time to see Wufei gently hold on to her right hand with one hand while he bandaged it with the other. The ripping sound was from him tearing strips off his own shirt, and she blushed after she caught sight of his muscles. Please try to keep from drooling ladies.  
  
After he finished bandaging her right hand, he began working on her left. "Thank you." she murmured after he finished. He blushed a TINY bit and looked away, but then winced from the pain in his chest.  
  
"Thanks Raye." Wufei murmured. Raye looked at him, shocked that he actually said her name. But that paled in comparison to what happened the next moment.  
  
Gently, he held her chin up causing them to look into each other's eyes, and with surprising gentleness.he kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Charon, the four members of the Amazoness Quartet had seen the whole thing and were currently dancing and cheering their heads off. Let us watch as their heads roll across the floor as their bodies continue to dance. Ooooooh.aaaaaaah.  
  
Seriously now, they were all so happy that Raye and Wufei were FINALLY together. When you think about it, those two had to be the hardest couple to pair. Okay, so there are a lot of fics out there that pair them together, but if you think about it, they wouldn't immediately decide they are madly in love with each other and make out until the cows come home, though I suppose I am exaggerating a bit here. (Everyone: YAH THINK!?!) Even if they did like each other, they wouldn't admit it for some time.  
  
But I'm just rambling now. Anyways, the four were laughing and cheering and showing pretty much every sign of happiness and glee in existence, then who should show up but.THE EASTER BUNNY!!!  
  
ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! It was Lillith! Just stop glaring at me! You're all scaring me.stop it! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!! *Runs away*  
  
********************  
  
Duo: (Blink, blink) Boy, does this guy have mental issues or what?  
  
Starcatcher: Oh geez.someone bring in the replacement narrator!  
  
********************  
  
"What going on? Why are you guys cheering?" Lillith asked.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know!" PallaPalla.  
  
"Know what?" Lillith.  
  
VesVes smiled. "About the way you had that fake youma attack Raye and Wufei in the library in order to get them together, of course!"  
  
JunJun grinned. "Yeah! It was SO cool! If we didn't already know that you were going to send a youma in the first place, we would have been worried."  
  
Lillith only looked at them, confused. "But.I haven't even made the youma yet!"  
  
At this, all the girls froze. CereCere was the first to be able to say anything. "Y.you mean.that.was a REAL youma?"  
  
Lillith grinned sheepishly (Just like Duo). "Yeah. What a coincidence huh?"  
  
At this, the other four fainted.  
  
A few seconds passed before a sweat drop appeared on Lillith's head. She sighed and turned to face the crystal in which Darien could be seen. Staring for a few minutes, she turned away and sighed again.  
  
"Great.looks like it's almost time."  
  
********************  
  
Starcatcher: Well what do you think?  
  
Mina: I hated it!  
  
Starcatcher: That's because you didn't get a guy yet.  
  
Mina: Tell me who it's gonna be!  
  
Starcatcher: No way!  
  
Mina: Tell me!  
  
Starcatcher: No.  
  
Mina: Tell me!  
  
Starcatcher: No.  
  
Mina: Tell me!  
  
Starcatcher: No.  
  
Mina: Tell me!  
  
Starcatcher: No.  
  
Mina: Tell me!  
  
Starcatcher: No.  
  
Duo: This is gonna take a while.  
  
Chibi: Review please! 


	11. The Dance and Danger

Starcatcher: (Laughs sheepishly) Sorry all. I've been busy with school. But a recent event has given me time to work on my stories.  
  
(Meanwhile, right outside, Wing Zero is seen destroying the school with little mercy.)  
  
Everyone: (Stares)  
  
Duo: Man...Heero's really beginning to scare me...  
  
(Just then, Heero walks by.)  
  
Heero: (Sees Wing Zero blowing up the school) WHAT THE...!?!  
  
Everyone: (Stares)  
  
Quatre: Heero? You're...here?  
  
Mina: But...if Heero's here...then...(Looks back at the scene of mass chaos)...who's that?  
  
(Wing Zero stops and the cockpit opens to reveal...CHIBI!?!)  
  
Chibi: (Grins and waves)  
  
Everyone (minus Starcatcher): (Faints)  
  
Starcatcher: Chibi...  
  
Chibi: (Grins and points down)  
  
(Apparently, burnt into the ground was the following "Starcatcher does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so please don't sue!")  
  
Starcatcher: Whoa...I'm impressed...  
  
********************  
  
Quatre groaned as he opened his eyes and came face to face with...  
  
"Chibi?" He groaned again, trying to remember what had just happened. "Didn't that cat just...?"  
  
"Meroow..." Luna purred as she rubbed against him, imploring him to pet her.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Maybe I've been working too hard lately...I'd better...go lie down..." With that, he left.  
  
Chibi blinked twice, then shook her head. Picking up Luna, she went to her own room and shut the door, sighing. "That was...rather easy..."  
  
Luna grinned. "Well didn't I tell you it would work?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."  
  
"It's nice to know you haven't changed all that much."  
  
"Hah...you'd be surprised." Chibi muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the incident at the Library, the people who's energy had been drained began to wake up, including the Head Librarian, who went completely mental over the mess made. Everyone else began backing away from her as she started screaming. They really began to worry when she started foaming at the mouth...heh, heh...just kidding folks.  
  
Anyways, no one had any idea what happened. The youma was toast and the only two people who did know how it came that way were currently slumped against the wall, unconscious. Of course, the former victims were wondering whether they should be more worried about their condition or position.  
  
What? Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about. Well, apparently the two teens had passed out while holding on to each other. Raye was resting her head on Wufei's shoulder, and he in turn, rested his head on hers while his arms were wrapped around her protectively, as if daring anyone to try and separate them.  
  
Okay, all together on three.  
  
One...  
  
Two...  
  
Three...  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Darien: I swear, this story gets more sappy as it goes on! I think I'm going to be sick!  
  
Starcatcher: You may be right...  
  
Darien: (Shocked) Really?  
  
Starcatcher: Probably, but it doesn't matter. I still greatly dislike you.  
  
Darien: HOLD IT!!! You "greatly dislike" me? I thought you hated me?  
  
Starcatcher: No, you're not worth wasting time over hating. (Bashes him with a huge mallet)  
  
********************  
  
Anyways, it is fortunate that a doctor was among the victims...a very familiar person, I might add. Actually, it's more suspicious than fortunate...  
  
"Will they be all right?" A boy named Melvin asked. (Hee hee...sorry. AD influence.)  
  
"It's nothing severe." Vespa told him. (You should have seen that coming.)  
  
"I just called an ambulance. They should be here in a few minutes." Stated a girl named Lina. (Slayers.)  
  
"Thank you." Vespa sighed to herself. 'These two should be just fine...in more ways than one...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a mysterious place...what? You want MORE details? Well, the only light is coming from some floating candles, there are some huge pillows strewn about the place, and what else...? Oh yeah! There's the unmistakable aura of evil surrounding the entire area.  
  
"THAT WAS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!"  
  
"Who came up with that idea anyway?"  
  
"It was you."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Oh, and how could I have forgotten? There were also the unknown yet incredibly evil people who all dislike each other and usually end up trying to kill one another...or something close to it. Ah well, the fact is that there are four extremely unlikable people in this room.  
  
"What were you thinking!?!" The first called out.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." The second explained.  
  
"A LIBRARY!?! Of all the places to try and steal energy, you went and picked a LIBRARY!?!" A third shouted.  
  
"Well...what's wrong with that?" A fourth wondered, timidly.  
  
The other three just shook their heads and sighed at the fourth's stupidity.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Came a new voice.  
  
"Oh! Master!" The four cried out, startled.  
  
"Quiet down. I have a job for you four."  
  
"Oh really?" The first.  
  
"What is it, master?" The third.  
  
"You know we're ready for anything." The second.  
  
"Y...yeah!" The fourth.  
  
'This should prove to be interesting...and I'll finally be able to find her! Look out Cosmos...you can't stay hidden much longer!' The Master grinned. "All right, listen up...there will be a dance at the Peacecraft Academy. That is when we'll attack."  
  
"But what about that Sailor Charon? She'll probably try and ruin everything!" The first exclaimed.  
  
The Master grinned even more. "Don't worry...she won't be around much longer..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei was mad...no...he was BEYOND mad.  
  
He was very comfortable with Raye sleeping in his arms when he awoke to the ever-pleasant sound of an ambulance. Note the sarcasm there. They were immediately taken to a hospital, but were separated so he had no idea of how she was doing.  
  
He was currently resting in his bed, his chest bandaged once more. Apparently, he had freaked out the doctors when they were looking him over. Strangely, according to them, his injuries weren't nearly as bad as he knew they should have been. His ribs weren't broken like he thought, and though the wound he received from Duo had reopened, it was healing rather quickly. One would have thought a month had passed rather than a week. He couldn't help but wonder if there was some otherworldly force at work...  
  
If only he knew how right he was...(Grin...)  
  
He still had no idea what happened to Raye. He hoped she was all right. Somehow she had been more injured than he was. He shook his head, not sure what to do when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning quickly, he saw Dr. Vespa, who was smiling at him.  
  
"What do you want onna?"  
  
Vespa laughed a bit. "Hello to you too. I thought you would want to know how Raye was doing, but I guess I'll come back some other time when you are less rude."  
  
He sat up in surprise, immediately regretting doing so as pain shot into his back. After carefully laying back down, he nodded to Vespa, signaling that he wanted to hear how Raye was. Though you have to admit, it is a bit strange how Vespa could tell...hmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
"Raye is doing just fine, though she is out of it right now. Her hands were burned, but with some ointment and bandaging, they should heal soon. Besides that, she's very tired and I'm afraid I can't let you see her just yet."  
  
"What about her leg?"  
  
Vespa gasped. "I never knew you were such a hentai!"  
  
He glared at her. "ONNA! Her leg was badly scorched as well!"  
  
Vespa looked at him, confused. "Are you sure?" She saw him nod. "Strange...we didn't see any other injuries."  
  
He nearly choked. "But..."  
  
"There were some marks on her left leg, but they were barely even noticeable."  
  
Wufei did everything he could to keep from shouting in shock. How was this possible?  
  
"You should both be well enough to leave by tomorrow. We don't see any need to keep either of you around longer than that. We just need to be sure there were no serious injuries." Vespa nodded before leaving.  
  
Wufei shook his head. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You and Raye were attacked by a youma? I see...so you'll get out of the hospital tomorrow...okay then. See ya Wu-man!" Duo exclaimed as he hung up quickly before turning to the others in the room. "There was a youma attack at the Library. Raye and Wufei were hurt and are in the hospital. They should be able to leave tomorrow."  
  
Quatre frowned. "At least they're okay. And thankfully, tomorrow's Saturday, so they won't miss anything."  
  
"And tomorrow night's the dance!" Duo exclaimed before stopping and looking worried. "But something's bugging me..."  
  
"What's that?" Trowa.  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't know. It's like I have this strange feeling something's going to happen, but..."  
  
The other three sent confused looks at each other, not understanding what he was talking about. However, it is known that when Duo has a hunch...it's usually correct.  
  
Just then, a beeping sound could be heard. Looking around, they realized it was coming from Heero's laptop. Heero immediately opened it to find an e-mail from Dr. C.  
  
Heero,  
  
The information we have received has revealed that the Dark Rose is going to make an attack on the Peacecraft Academy during the school dance. Leave Chibi at the mansion and go to the dance. Try to be as casual as possible and stop the Dark Rose's plans. Mission accepted or denied?  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Quatre all glanced at each other before their gazes fell on Heero, expecting the two words that would be heard...  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night found Quatre having a strange dream...but not at all a pleasant one.  
  
He was surrounded by the bodies of dead people. Some were dressed as warriors, yet most wore the strangest type of clothing. Leaving the room he was in, which looked like some type of ballroom, he realized he was in some type of palace. Upon exiting the castle, he found people still fighting...and even more dying. One of them caught his eye. It was a young girl wearing a white dress. She looked innocent and was trying to get to someone, he couldn't tell who.  
  
To his horror, he saw someone step forth from the shadows, but he couldn't get a clear look at this figure's face. This person pulled out a sword and...  
  
Murdered the girl!  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" He shouted, trying to reach her when someone stopped him. It was a girl with dark blue hair and sky blue eyes. She looked at him sadly.  
  
"It's too late...we have to get you out of here!" The girl gasped when she noticed something behind him. "Look out!" She pushed him out of the way, only to be rewarded by being blasted by a strange dark energy. Badly hurt, she looked at him, tears in her eyes as she smiled sadly. "I...love you..." Her eyes closed as she fell to the ground, and her killer's laughter almost drove Quatre mad.  
  
"NO! DON'T DIE!!!" Quatre jumped up, only to find himself back in his room, all traces of what he just saw gone except for that laughter...the laughter of an insane madman who killed the girl still rang in his ears...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone else in the mansion was dreaming as well. Only this dream was much different...  
  
In the dream, a young boy slowly walked over to where a young girl was talking with her friends. They stopped talking when they noticed him drawing near and they all turned to face him. The boy held out a single flower to the young girl, and lowered his head, blushing, a bit embarrassed. But the girl stepped towards him and gently took the flower, causing him to look up at her. She smiled at him and nodded her head, thanking him. He put his hand behind his head and laughed a bit sheepishly. She took another step towards him and, to his complete surprise, kissed him gently on the cheek causing him to blush furiously. She blushed as well, then turned and ran off before he could stop her. Now standing alone, still shocked, he felt his cheek, still tingling with the kiss. He smiled brightly and walked off as well.  
  
Still sleeping, Heero was smiling softly as the dream played out. He didn't wake up, even to the kiss on his cheek or the touch of a soft hand holding his; the only traces the figure watching him sleep left before softly slipping out of the room, closely followed by a certain black cat with a crescent moon mark on its forehead...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, everyone was excited and getting ready for the big dance at the Academy. Mina, being Mina, was going over all the girls' outfits to make sure they looked perfect. Amy, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna watched as Mina continued working on Raye.  
  
"Geez Mina! Make up your mind already! It's almost time to go!" Raye cried. Both she and Wufei were considered perfectly healthy, which was just plain strange. It confused Wufei how they healed so fast, and though Raye knew why she was able to heal quickly, she wasn't sure why Wufei did.  
  
Currently, Mina was trying to style Raye's hair...but she just can't seem to stick with one style...  
  
"Well you DO want to look beautiful for Wufei, don't you?" Mina grinned, causing the others to laugh a bit as Raye blushed. Just then, Hotaru came down the stairs.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Hotaru, that dress is beautiful on you!" Amy.  
  
The younger girl smiled as she twirled once in the dress to give a full view. She then thought back to what Duo said about it...after he was no longer being controlled by the phage, of course!  
  
FLASHBACK!!!  
  
"Hey Duo, what do you think of this dress?" Hotaru asked, showing off the dress she was trying on.  
  
Duo frowned. "I don't like it."  
  
Hotaru frowned as well. "Why not?"  
  
"Because...you'll look so stunning in it that every guy in the room will be drooling over you! But then again, you're beautiful no matter what dress you wear..."  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!  
  
After he returned to normal, he's been just as nice and funny as he was before. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Hotaru...earth to Hotaru! Come in Hotaru!"  
  
Hotaru snapped back to reality to find Mina waving her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She blushed when she realized she had allowed her mind to wander.  
  
"Hey Hotaru, you okay?" Lita.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Yes. I'm just excited! I'm going to the dance with Duo!"  
  
Haruka smiled nicely...a little TOO nicely. "I'm glad." But then the nice smile completely disappeared as a sadistic one took its place. "But if he makes the wrong move, I'll personally be sure to rip his arms out!"  
  
Everyone began slowly backing away from Haruka, a bit scared until Michiru thwapped the senshi of the heavens, sighing. "Haruka, don't you DARE do anything to spoil this night! Or else..."  
  
At this time, however, Mina was trying to see if she could do anything to Hotaru's hair. "I don't know...maybe it should be in a bun..."  
  
The others sighed. "Come on Mina. Haven't you fixed us up enough?" Amy asked.  
  
Mina glanced at her. "Apparently not. What's with the pink lipstick? Dark red would be a much better color, and it looks better with your dress!"  
  
Amy shook her head. "I don't like the dark red. It's too bold..."  
  
Mina shrugged. "Suit yourself!"  
  
"ARE WE GOING OR NOT!?!" Raye demanded.  
  
"You just want to see Wufei!" Mina teased.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" And with that, Raye began chasing Mina around, trying to strangle her as the others sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not surprisingly...well, to me anyway, but that's because I know everything that's going to happen so nothing can surprise me. It's just one of those little quirks that come with this job. Oh! As I was saying, not surprisingly, the exact same scene as the one above was occurring at Quatre's mansion.  
  
"COME BACK HERE MAXWELL!!!" a very ticked off Shenlong pilot shouted wielding his trusted katana.  
  
"HEEEEELP MEEEEEE!!!" an incredibly scared self-acclaimed Shinigami cried as he ran from a very ticked off Shenlong pilot wielding his trusted katana.  
  
The others sighed and shook their heads at the sight of an incredibly scared self-acclaimed Shinigami run...er...you get the idea.  
  
"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" Quatre pleaded. The two somewhat insane boys stopped, each thinking of the girl they would be with that night.  
  
Duo grinned. "Well lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in some dark scary place...why it was so dark and scary, no one knows. Perhaps it could be because that's the type of place evil villains always stay in. Or maybe a certain author chose to make it that way to add dramatic effect...not that it's working.  
  
Ow! Sorry! Anyways, in a dark, spooky place, the evil people were plotting to do...evil. After all, isn't that what they do best?  
  
"Is everything ready?" the master demanded as he appeared.  
  
"Yes. Everything is in place." one of the annoying female bad guys stated.  
  
"They won't know what hit them!" another one laughed.  
  
The master smirked. "Excellent..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gym was decorated to perfection, surprisingly with little or no pink to be found considering Relena's infatuation with the color. Perhaps the school board had a hand in this in order to save money...or maybe it was an otherworldly entity, wishing to preserve the characters' sanity? Okay, I'll shut up about the author's pathetic attempts to actually write somewhat interesting details.  
  
Uh-oh! The evil eye! Oh wait...it's a balloon, never mind.  
  
Everyone was dancing to a fast-beat song when the Pilots and the girls arrived. Skipping the pleasantries, they all paired up and began dancing...even Duo and Hotaru since Michiru had stepped in and pulled Haruka back to keep her from tormenting the poor boy. Not that Haruka hated Duo...she was just overprotective...a little too overprotective if you ask me.  
  
Hotaru and Duo were dancing on the floor, as well as Lita and Trowa, and Amy and Quatre, among others. After several songs played, a slow one began. The strange thing was that this one was actually being performed right there by three girls. One girl with pink hair was playing the keyboard. The one with green hair was playing a guitar. But the main focus was on a particular blonde, singing the song. For some strange reason, the light was positioned in such a way that was able to hide their faces so no one knew who they were. (Although I'm sure you can guess…*wink*)  
  
Anyways, the song began, and it was beautiful, but it really seemed to affect the scouts.  
  
You've been there for me  
No matter what the cost...  
My best friends since we  
Believed in Santa Claus  
You have always stood beside me  
And I just want to let you know  
  
'No way…' Mina thought as she danced with some guy. 'That sounds like Serena…'  
  
Lita smiled to herself. 'It's like this is for us…'  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayers  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no...  
Cause when you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about...  
Oh, nothing at all.  
  
'Koneko…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you…' Haruka frowned.  
  
But Michiru slipped her hand into the other woman's and smiled slightly. 'Even though we made mistakes and fought against you at times, you always forgave us. Thank you…'  
  
When I was lost inside  
A forest of dismay  
You always knew just how  
To help me find my way  
In a world that's so uncertain  
I will promise this to you  
  
Amy wiped a tear from her eye. 'It helps to know that you're watching over us…in a way, you always have been…ever since the beginning…'  
  
Raye narrowed her eyes and glared at nothing in particular. 'Meatball head, you'd better not get yourself killed before we find you! Those "Gundam Pilots" had better be taking good care of you! If not…' she began to smile, thinking of all the ways they would pay.  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayers  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, no...  
Cause when you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about...  
Oh, no...  
  
Hotaru rested her head on Duo's chest, feeling warm. 'Serena…I don't know how, but I have a feeling you were the one who healed Duo. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me…well…maybe you do…' She smiled and closed her eyes, ignoring everything but the music and the great guy dancing with her.  
  
Setsuna was dancing gracefully with Zechs. 'Princess…ever since you were a child, you brought light and happiness to everyone. If it wasn't for you, all those centuries of watching the Time Gates would have been eternal torture.' She then began to glare, seemingly at nothing. 'And if that sister of mine does anything to get you hurt, I'll skin her alive! She may be the "wild card of the senshi deck," but she would never do anything to get her friends hurt. So she had better be making sure you're safe!' She then smiled sweetly at the dashing man dancing with her, who smiled back at her in return.  
  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about...  
Oh, nothing at all...  
  
The song ended and the three girls left the stage in the amidst of applause. Then the DJ started up a new song while the others were dancing…well…almost all the others were dancing. Some were standing by the punch bowl, looking like idiots while they waited for someone to come up to them and ask them to dance. (Duo: *COUGH*wu-man*COUGH*)  
  
Raye looked over at Wufei, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She smirked and walked up to him. "Aww…did the poor widdle baby get a boo-boo?"  
  
"Shut up weak onna!"  
  
"You call me weak? Look at you! You're just standing there against the wall while the world passes you by! Live a little!"  
  
He scoffed. "Please…why would I want to do something so weak and childish?"  
  
Raye grinned. "You're just saying that because you can't dance!"  
  
He froze. "What?"  
  
"You heard me! You…can't…DANCE!!!" She started smirking. "Or you could be afraid to…"  
  
Wufei had heard enough. "I'll show you!" he shouted, as he grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor right as a slow song started playing. (How lucky is that?) True to his word, he began dancing with her like an expert…even if it was a little awkward, but we'll give the poor Chinese boy a break considering he's probably never danced with anyone except MAYBE Merian.  
  
Now the only one not dancing was Heero. He stayed hidden in the shadows, leaning against a wall searching for any sign of a threat...and he was hiding from Relena, who was looking everywhere for him to get him to dance with her. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the two new girls, Rena, was trying to sneak into a hallway without being noticed. Suspicious, he followed her.  
  
Rena made her way down the hall, where she was sure she was alone. She looked up at a nearby clock and saw that it was almost 11:59.  
  
"Anytime now..." she whispered, before hearing a click behind her. Rena turned to find Heero pointing a gun right at her forehead.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Well..."  
KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!  
Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Heero was blown into the wall and was knocked out cold. Rena was blasted with him, but still remained conscious. She looked up, her eyes widening in horror. A black mist had entered the school and people began dropping like flies. Rena frowned as the mist began to enclose upon them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo looked around, confused by the explosion. "Guys? Hotaru? Anyone?"  
  
"Duo?" Came a voice. He spun around to find Hotaru looking around, confusion could be seen in her blue eyes.  
  
"Hotaru! Are you all right?" He rushed over to her and held her close, glad she wasn't dead.  
  
"I'm fine Duo. But...?" Hotaru gasped when she noticed something. "Oh my...DUO!!! NOOO!!!" She broke out of his grasp and started backing away from him, looking pretty scared.  
  
"What's wrong?" That's when he felt it. The power that had taken over him once was starting to control him again. "Hotaru! Run! You've got to get out of here!"  
  
"No Duo! I won't leave you!" However, it was too late even if she had tried to get away. Duo was watching everything from inside his own head as he lost control of his body to the phage once more. It took complete control over him and he was helpless to stop what happened next.  
  
With one swipe of his claw, blood spilled to the ground as Hotaru's heart was removed from her body. 'NO! HOTARU!!!'  
  
"D...Duo..." She began coughing up blood before collapsing to the ground. And just like that...it was over. Duo was himself again, but Hotaru...  
  
"I...I...I'm...so...sorry...I...didn't...I..." He fell to his knees and grasped her body, completely ignoring the blood as he tried to get over the shock and horror of the crime he had just committed. "Hotaru...no...oh please no..."  
  
(1. EASY: There's something not right here. Can you see what it is?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A mysterious figure was casually walking down the emptied halls of the school as if nothing were wrong. This strange person didn't seem to be curious about the fact that there was a strange black mist enshrouding the school, or the fact that it was strangely quiet considering there should be a dance right now. The figure ignored all of it and continued heading towards its destination. When the hallway broke off into two directions, the figure stopped for a moment and looked around, trying to figure which way it should go before it took the left path.  
  
The figure...was Sharon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs stood, still a bit dazed from the explosion. Setsuna was no where in sight. After looking around for a bit, he almost gave up hope of finding her when he heard a scream. As quick as the wind, he made his way to where he heard the scream only to find Setsuna's lifeless body staring at him, her blood forming a pool around her from the wound in her side. Standing above her was the leader of the Dark Rose, holding a bloody knife in one hand. (Remember, they don't know who the leader is yet) When he saw Zechs, he began laughing.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!!" Zechs shouted, rushing forward to strangle him. The leader just smirked and threw the knife at Zechs, slicing through his shoulder. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!"  
  
However, the leader just laughed as he walked off without a backwards glance...  
  
(2. HARD: Timing is everything. Think about it...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sharon stopped when she reached the gym. Looking inside, she could see the lifeless bodies covering the floor. Well...they appeared lifeless anyways. For a minute, she just stared at the bodies with a blank expression on her face before turning away, grinning as though she had just won the lottery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei woke up to come face to face with...  
  
"Raye?"  
  
She was looking him over, worried he might have been injured in the explosion. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I think so. What about you?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm all right."  
  
"We should probably find a way out of here."  
  
"What about the others? We have to help them!"  
  
"They've probably evacuated by now. We should leave."  
  
Raye glared at him. "You can run if you want to but I'm not leaving without the others." She stood and walked away from him, never noticing the glowing eyes or the youma stepping out of the shadows until it was too late.  
  
"RAYE! LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Raye turned around just in time to see the youma grin a split second before it sliced her head clean off her body, causing it to roll across the ground for a second before coming to a stop right in front of Wufei.  
  
'I'm a coward...she's dead...just like Merian...all because I was too weak...'  
  
The Shenlong pilot was still in shock over what he just witnessed. He never noticed that the youma had calmly strolled over to him and snapped his neck before it skipped off, laughing.  
  
(3. MEDIUM: Notice anything a bit weird about this scene?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sharon was getting annoyed now. It was fun at first, but this was too much.  
  
"GRR!!! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?!"  
  
That's when she sensed it.  
  
"Bingo..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre looked around, searching for Amy. She was right behind him a second ago...where could she be? His question was answered a few seconds later when he heard familiar laughter, only it seemed much more cruel now. Turning a corner, he saw Amy...  
  
What? You want to know what the big deal is? Okay, fine. It's Amy...with another guy. Kissing. That's right. He could see her dark red lipstick is all over the guy's face. It's true. Amy is seeing another guy behind Quatre's back. Who would have thought?  
  
"No...it can't be..." Realizing they would be able to see him, he ducked back behind the corner and listened in as they began talking.  
  
The guy broke off the kiss. "Hey Ames?   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's the deal with that Winner dude?"  
  
"HIM!?!" Amy scoffed. "He's such a wimp. He actually thinks I like him! HAH! What a loser! Of course, the only good thing about the guy is his cash. Take that away and you've only got another wannabe freak."  
  
"Then why are you going out with him?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to dump him. The only reason I stayed with him this long was as a joke. He is such an idiot, he hasn't even realized it yet!"  
  
The two laughed as they walked off. Quatre slumped to the ground, his heart torn to pieces. "She...never...like me?"  
  
'I'm worthless. I should have known better...I'm such an idiot...she would never care about a guy like me...'  
  
(4. MEDIUM: So...does anything appear to be suspicious?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sharon was whistling as she walked down the now abandoned hallway. She passed several youmas, but when they saw her, they all immediately backed off and disappeared. "I just love this power!" She grinned and began whistling once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa opened his eyes and found himself alone. "Lita? Are you all right?"  
  
Silence greeted him, but only for a moment.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
A gunshot rang as a bullet nearly impaled his head. Fortunately, he jumped out of the way just in time. "Who's there!?!"  
  
Stepping from the shadows, his attacker is revealed to be...  
  
"Lita?"  
  
Lita stood, gun in hand, glaring at him with intense hatred. She was wearing the uniform of a Dark Rose soldier and was pointing the gun at his head. "Die..."  
  
He launched himself forward and grabbed her arm, breaking it with little effort and keeping her from trying to shoot him again. "Lita...what are you doing!?!"  
  
She sneered at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you! The only reason I didn't do so earlier was to make sure you were one of the Gundam Pilots! Now that I know, I can kill you and no longer worry about you pestering me! SO DIE!!!"  
  
*BANG!*  
  
Another gunshot was heard as a body fell to the ground, dead. Trowa was shaking as he held the gun. He slumped to the ground full of shock and betrayal as he looked on at Lita's face, still a mask of hatred.  
  
"She...was one of them all along...but why?"  
  
(5. HARD: Do you have a break through yet?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't..."  
  
*SLICE!*  
  
"Stop...  
  
*SLASH!*  
  
"Thinkin'' about tomorrow!"  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"Don't..."  
  
*SWIPE!*  
  
"Stop..."  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
"It'll soon be here!"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Sharon stopped singing as she observed her handiwork.  
  
"Oh yeah...I rock!"  
  
She grinned and resumed singing as she continued her path of carnage, leaving nothing but piles of dust behind her, all that was left of the youmas that tried to get in her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy groaned and opened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Amy? Are you okay?" Lita asked.  
  
Looking around, she saw all the girls were there as well, just coming to after that explosion.  
  
"Any idea what's going on?" Raye demanded.  
  
"What's with the mist?" Mina wondered, before she started coughing.  
  
"Everyone transform! This is no ordinary mist!" Setsuna commanded.  
  
In a flash of light, the Sailor Scouts stood where the girls were only a moment ago. There was no reason to worry about being seen. Everyone else was out like a light. Mercury began to examine the black mist using her computer. "Apparently, this mist caused everyone to fall unconscious and is creating illusions of their worst fears in their minds."  
  
"But what's causing it?" Saturn.  
  
"There's a strange energy that's emitting it. If we find what's causing this and destroy it, everyone should wake up." Mercury confirmed.  
  
"There are youmas everywhere! The students are in danger!" Saturn realized.  
  
"We should evacuate the civilians first!" Mina agreed.  
  
"Lets go then!" Uranus ordered and they split up and made their way through the school, prepared to fight off any youmas that should try to attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sharon smiled. "Finally found it!"  
  
What she finally found was some sort of strange crystal, emitting a blood red light.  
  
She nodded. "So that's what's creating those illusions..." She took a step forward only to find the black mist was much worse here. A normal person wouldn't last a second here...  
  
It's just fortunate for us that Sharon is no normal human.  
  
"CHARON ETERNAL POWER!!!"  
  
And where Sharon was before, now stood Sailor Charon holding her scythe. At that time, dozens of youmas appeared, growling and circling her, trying to block her off from the crystal which was the source of all the trouble. Charon just grinned maliciously. "So you want to play huh? Sure...I've got all the time in the world!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero groaned. 'What happened? Oh, that's right...there was a blast and the roof caved in.' He opened his eyes and was too surprised by what he saw to keep his emotionless mask on. He found himself surrounded by some type of light that was holding off the dark mist. But he wasn't alone. Inside the barrier with him was...the angel?  
  
She was concentrating on a glowing jewel which was emitting the light that was protecting them. There was no doubt about it now. The angel that he saw when he had the fever was real.  
  
'Wait a minute...where's Rena? She was with me before...where could she have gone?'  
  
The angel seemed to realize that Heero was watching her because she turned to look at him. When she saw him awake, she smiled. "Heero. You're all right."  
  
"How...did you know my name?"  
  
She frowned. "You mean you still haven't figured it out?"  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as the truth hit him. "You're..."  
  
Just then however, the mist completely disappeared. With the black mist gone, the angel lowered the barrier. "There isn't much time. The youmas are fixing to attack." As she said this, several glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. "Your friends are in trouble. You must hurry." The glowing eyes were increasing in number and were getting closer as she turned to face them.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine! Get out of here!" He started to leave when he heard her sigh. "And please...tell the scouts...I'm sorry." She realized he hadn't moved. "GO!!!"  
  
Heero nodded and left. The angel found herself completely surrounded by youmas. She smirked and narrowed her eyes at them. "Now...who's first?"  
  
********************  
  
Starcatcher: (Smiles) I think I did pretty good on that one. Some of you should have noticed the little details that proved the whole thing was an illusion...besides the fact that the visions Quatre and Trowa had were just unlikely if not impossible. Everyone knows that Amy would NEVER cheat on someone she truly loves...well, at least in the show she wouldn't. (Thinks back to all the fics that involved Darien cheating on Serena with Amy) And if Darien is evil, there's NO WAY Lita would work for him...at least not for real. (Thinks back to all the fics that involve Lita willingly working for or being controlled by Darien) Uh...yeah...anyways. Besides the fact we all know that in this particular story, those two things would NEVER happen, there was a certain detail in each vision which should have proved that what the boys saw wasn't real. Check and see if you caught them...  
1. "Duo?" Came a voice. He spun around to find Hotaru looking around, confusion could be seen in her blue eyes.  
  
Hotaru doesn't have blue eyes. Her eyes are purple, though some people believe them to be black. But they aren't blue.  
2. After looking around for a bit, he almost gave up hope of finding her when he heard a scream. As quick as the wind, he made his way to where he heard the scream only to find Setsuna's lifeless body staring at him, her blood forming a pool around her from the wound in her side.  
  
If Zechs ran as fast as the wind to where he heard the scream, he should have gotten there before Setsuna died if she was just stabbed in the side only a few seconds ago.  
3. The Shenlong pilot was still in shock over what he just witnessed. He never noticed that the youma had calmly strolled over to him and snapped his neck before it skipped off, laughing.  
  
Youmas don't stroll. They don't skip either.  
4. He could see her dark red lipstick is all over the guy's face.   
  
This one should have been easy. Amy wasn't wearing dark red lipstick, remember? Mina asked her about it earlier and she chose the light pink lipstick because the red was too bold. Of course, this is besides the fact that Amy doesn't two-time guys. Mina did, but that was just once.  
5. He launched himself forward and grabbed her arm, breaking it with little effort and keeping her from trying to shoot him again.  
  
Lita is the strong one of the girl's group. She could take on a youma single-handedly without too much trouble, and yet with very little effort, a regular guy is able to break it? Okay, so he's not a regular guy, he's a Gundam Pilot, but he still shouldn't be able to break her arm. And she wouldn't use a gun either. 


	12. Rescues and Losses

Starcatcher: (Reads the reviews, then sighs) You know...maybe I should discontinue...  
  
Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?! WHY!?!  
  
Starcatcher: Whenever I try to write this type of fic, the readers keep getting confused and I don't know how to make it easier to understand! (Sighs again) Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead...  
  
Pilots: (Pull out guns) Or maybe you should continue while you still have a head...  
  
Starcatcher: (Blinks) Point taken...in the last chapter, everyone was at the school dance, when the Dark Rose attacked. They're using that dark crystal Sharon found to create the mist that would knock out everyone and cause them to see illusions of their fears. For Trowa, it would be that Lita was working for the enemy all along. For Duo, it was that he turns into the monster and kills Hotaru. For both Wufei and Zechs, it was that they let the ones they care about die again. For Quatre, it was that Amy really didn't like him and was just using him. Please remember that what they saw were simply illusions. They were NOT real. Refer to the author's note at the end of the last chapter to see the clues that should have given each illusion away. Now as for the girls, they weren't affected because their powers as Sailor Senshi protected them...the same with Sharon, who is actually Sailor Charon. And Heero's not affected either because he was being protected by the angel. And as for Rena...come on people! It's not that hard to figure out! Oh and by the way, when I mention the story is from someone's point of view, it'll still be told in third person, it just mainly focuses on their thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: (Singing) She owns nothing! She owns nothing! She owns nothing! So please don't sue!  
  
********************  
  
(Amy's POV)  
  
"Quatre...Quatre please wake up..." It had been a while since the scouts had decided to split up to protect the civilains, and Sailor Mercury had just found Quatre. He was slumped against the wall, looking as though someone had just stabbed his heart. She didn't know what she could do for him. "Quatre...please...you have to wake up!" She cried as she rested her head against his.  
  
At that moment, a bright blue flash surrounded the area and she found herself in civilian mode in the hallway she was in before, but she took no notice of that because something else took her attention. She saw, to her surprise, herself, making out with some guy she couldn't even recognize. She also saw Quatre watching the whole thing from behind a corner, tears in his eyes.  
  
Amy narrowed her eyes. How dare they do this to him!?! He was being forced to watch some fake go with another guy right in front of him! She couldn't take it anymore!  
  
(Quatre's POV)  
  
"She...never cared about me..." Quatre whispered as he closed his eyes tightly, willing everything to go away.  
  
"HEY YOU!" A familiar voice shouted in a way that Quatre had never heard before. He looked up to find the formerly kissing couple staring at someone in shock. He couldn't blame them though, considering that person was...another Amy!  
  
"Who are you?" The evil Amy demanded in an annoying prissy voice that sounded strangely similar to a certain stalker...  
  
"I am the REAL Amy! How dare you hurt someone I care about with your illusions!" The good Amy cried.  
  
The evil Amy smirked. "I'm only doing what you would eventually do! He's a wimp! The only good thing about him is the fact that he's rich?"  
  
Good Amy glared, that's right, GLARED! "I would NEVER hurt Quatre like that! He means a lot to me! I care too much about him to hurt him! I love him. THAT'S RIGHT YOU FAKE! I LOVE HIM!"  
  
Now by this time, Quatre was confused, and can you blame him? Here there were, two Amys, one that cared about him and one that hated him. The nice Amy rushed to his side, crying.  
  
"Quatre, please believe me! I would never do anything like this to you! NEVER! I really love you...and it would kill me to see anything happen to you!"  
  
He smiled, realizing this is the true Amy. How? For one thing, he never told Amy he was rich. He didn't want her to hang around him just because of his money. For another thing...if you paid attention in the last chapter...Amy looks much nicer with pink lipstick instead of red. "I know. And the truth is that I really care about you too. I'm sorry I never told you much about me, but I was worried you wouldn't like me for who I am...now I don't have to worry about that." At this, the fake Amy and the guy disappeared, leaving no trace that they were even there.  
  
Amy smiled as she looked up at him, then remembered something and looked away sadly. "Listen Quatre, this is all an illusion by the Dark Rose. Everyone's in danger. You need to wake up!" She began fading away in a swirl of blue lights.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!"  
  
"You have to wake up now! I'll be waiting for you..." She whispered as the rest of her body faded away completely. Quatre nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating, before he too, disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Raye's POV)  
  
Wufei just sat there, not moving. Mars glared at him. How could he be taken in so easily! She thwapped him, only her hit never connected. She found herself in a dark, twisted version of the area she was just in, only she was in her civilian form now. Looking around, she found Wufei on the ground, as if he were dead. But she knew he couldn't be. His body was still okay, and there's no way to be killed in one's own mind. In one's dreams, maybe, but this is just an illusion, not a dream.  
  
(Wufei's POV)  
  
"Get up you weakling!" Came a sharp voice.  
  
"But...I'm dead..."  
  
"How can you be dead if you're talking to me!?! Open your eyes you moron and look around you!"  
  
And he did as the voice commanded, to find himself very much alive. The person who yelled at him was...RAYE!?!  
  
"Raye...? How...? You...died..."  
  
He then felt an extremely sharp pain as Raye slapped the back of his head. "You idiot! I'm not dead!"  
  
"But...the blood...no head..."  
  
"This is all an illusion made up by the Dark Rose. They're messing with your head! Now GET UP!"  
  
"But Raye..."  
  
"I'm very much alive and well. Now wake up and get moving you weakling! The Dark Rose is attacking the school and you have to get out of here!"  
  
Wufei nodded. 'I'm not weak! I won't allow them to get away with messing with my mind! HOW DARE THEY! Wait a minute...HOW DARE THIS ONNA TALK TO ME THIS WAY!!!' "ONNA! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!" He tried to punch her, but his fist went right through her. She then disappeared, laughing.  
  
"THAT WEAK ONNA!!! I'LL SHOW HER!!!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the halls.  
  
Well...needless to say, the Shenlong pilot was now awake...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
"I...killed her..." Duo kept whispering to himself over and over. He never noticed the figure walking up to him until...  
  
SLAP!!! Duo looked up, holding his burning cheek to find...  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.  
  
"I...I killed you..."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? That's funny...last time I checked, I was fine and breathing. Wake up Duo, unless you want the Dark Rose to take over the school."  
  
"Wake...up?" That's when he noticed that Hotaru's mangled body had disappeared. No blood, no body...nothing. "You mean that was all fake?" Hotaru nodded and he began to curse. "DAMMIT! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE CREEPS!!!"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Nice to see you're back to normal. Now you'd better wake up, Duo...I don't want to find out you chose to stay in an illusion rather than dance with me." With that...she was gone...  
  
Duo grinned. "An army of mobile suits couldn't keep me away!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Lita's POV)  
  
Lita watched the scene, uncertain how she should approach Trowa. When she found him collapsed upon the ground, she immediately rushed to his side and tried to shake him, only to find herself here, in some strange foggy area. It was here that she found Trowa, just looking at someone who looked exactly like herself...only she was dead...  
  
(Trowa's POV)  
  
"What are you doing?" Came a hauntingly familiar voice. He jumped up and spun around to see Lita, alive and well, smiling at him and wearing the dark green dress she was wearing earlier.  
  
"How are you here? I killed you."  
  
She looked at the figure on the ground in disgust. "No, you didn't kill me. This is just an illusion playing off your fear. And that...THING lying on the ground is not me. I would never hurt you Trowa..."  
  
Trowa looked at the dead Lita. The way she attacked him was unreal...but still...  
  
He turned away from her. "Maybe that isn't you Lita, but how can I trust you? You keep to yourself and you haven't told me anything about who you are or your past. If that thing that looks like you attacked me, who's to say the real you won't either?" With that, he walked away, disappearing out of the illusion, leaving a sobbing Lita on the floor.  
  
(All right everyone, please don't be mad. After looking over the chapters and considering this for a while, I decided the way that Lita and Trowa had gotten together had been too easy. Therefore, I decided to add this bit of conflict just to spice things up. Besides, this will allow them to speed the storyline up a bit. So I ask you not to flame me about this. )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(And blah, blah, blah, Setsuna wakes Zechs up as well. Lets just skip it, shall we?)  
  
Pluto smiled...she had gotten through to Zechs and helped him escape the illusion, and it seemed as though all the other scouts had done the same for their loves. But she frowned. Something was wrong...Lita hadn't contacted anyone yet and she knew for a fact that Trowa was awake. Maybe something happened...?  
  
But she didn't have time to worry about that now, she sensed another power nearby...a familiar power...she gasped.  
  
"Lillith! What's SHE doing here?" Pluto cried out before rushing in the direction of her younger sister. "I just hope that she doesn't do anything stupid..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Charon heaved a sigh of relief. "That's the last of them!" She then suddenly broke out into a sneezing fit. After it ended, she blinked a couple of times. "Huh...wonder if someone's talking about me?" She shrugged. "Oh well! Now to do what I came here to do..." With that, she turned to the black crystal and raised her scythe high above the crystal before bringing it down with a loud SMASH, shattering the crystal. The mist disappeared and she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BAM!  
  
BAM!  
  
Another two DR (Dark Rose) Soldiers went down. Heero continued running through the hallways, searching for the other pilots and the students, including...yes, Relena. Not that he actually wanted to find her...but considering she was the one the Dark Rose was after...he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.  
  
The school was full of the DR Soldiers, as well as monsters like the ones that attacked them before. Heero managed to avoid the youmas, while taking out the soldiers in search of the other pilots. He turned a corner and ran into something...or should I say...SOMEONE...  
  
"Hello Heero..." It was Zechs. Heero grunted and lowered his gun. "Any idea what's going on?" Zechs asked.  
  
Heero shrugged. "It must have something to do with that black mist..." At that moment, there was a bright flash of light, and the mist faded. The two looked around in confusion.  
  
"What happened to the mist?" Zechs.  
  
"Whatever caused that flash must have done something to get rid of it. However, we don't have time to worry about that now. The students are still in danger." And with that, they took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Please note that in this part, Venus is by herself and is the only one talking.)  
  
Venus stumbled through the hallway. There were no youmas or soldiers in this area though it's doubtful she would have taken notice if there were. She was deep in thought over what all has happened since they arrived.  
  
"I'm...alone..."  
  
"Amy has Quatre..."  
  
"Lita has Trowa..."  
  
"Rei has Wufei..."  
  
"Hotaru has Duo..."  
  
"Michiru and Haruka have each other..."  
  
"And even Setsuna has someone..."  
  
"So why...?"  
  
"Why am I the only one without someone to love?"  
  
"I'm the Senshi of Love and Beauty...and yet...I don't have anyone..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why am I alone?"  
  
"I can tell...they're all soulmates..."  
  
"Don't I have a soulmate?"  
  
"I've been a scout longer than the others...I've worked just as hard..."  
  
Her eyes began to water...  
  
"Don't I deserve to be happy too?"  
  
A tear made its way down her cheek...  
  
"I want..."  
  
It fell...  
  
"I want someone to love..."  
  
And Sailor Venus was gone before the tear even reached the ground...the only sign she was ever even there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Charon froze. "What...the...?" Mina had just disappeared from this dimension. She blinked a few times. "Now how did that happen?"  
  
That's when she noticed that someone was headed towards her current position. "I'll have to figure it out later!" And with that, she disappeared back to the Time Gates. Only a few seconds later, Duo and Trowa arrived. Duo scratched his head.  
  
"Huh...I was sure I heard something here..." Duo.  
  
"Lets just get out of here and help the others before the Dark Rose finds them." Trowa snapped.  
  
Duo looked at the normally silent pilot in confusion. Trowa rarely snapped at anyone. Figuring it had something to do with the illusion he was in earlier, he shrugged and followed Trowa out of the area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE!!!" Uranus shouted. The two of them had reached the students at the dance while the others were helping the pilots break through the illusions. However, there was now a swarm of youmas trying to get to the unconscious people. Uranus and Neptune were doing their best to protect the civilians, and they were doing just fine at first. However, the monsters kept coming, and they were being worn down due to the constant use of their attacks. And just now, Neptune had been caught from behind by a particularly nasty looking youma. Uranus rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you all right?" Uranus.  
  
"It doesn't matter! We have to protect the civilians!" Neptune replied, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"We can't keep this up for much longer! Unless we get some help fast, those kids are finished!" Uranus.  
  
Neptune gasped and pointed to a few of the youma that had gotten past them. "Some have gotten to the students!"  
  
Uranus clentched her eyes shut. "We can't do anything about that! If we go after them, more will get through!"  
  
As they tried to keep the rest at bay, the two could only watch as the few youma began to descend upon the helpless students. One reached out to grab a young girl when a bright light flared up all around the unconscious people, incenerating the youma's arm completely. The light formed a type of barrier around the students, and the youma hissed at it as they tried to back as far away from it as possible. However, the light expanded and the few youmas that made it inside were dusted, as the rest that Uranus and Neptune were dealing with all ran off when it came towards them. The light passed by the two scouts, causing no harm to them whatsoever. When it was gone, there were no youmas left in that part of the school. Uranus could have sworn she had seen a figure standing among the countless bodies when the light started to form, but there was no one there now.  
  
Sailor Neptune fell to her knees. "What...was that?"  
  
Uranus shook her head. "I don't know...but I think Koneko had something to do with it..." She gasped when she remembered the wound that Neptune received, which had now gotten worse due to the continued fighting. "Are you all right?" Uranus asked as she rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her, propping her up. The two de-transformed considering that the youmas were now gone and there was no more need for fighting...for the moment at least.  
  
Michiru smiled. "I'll be okay...as long as you're here with me..."  
  
Haruka smiled as well, and held Michiru close. It was by this time that a certain shadowy figure decided now would be a good time to leave, and leave the figure did...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MARS BURNING MANDALA!!!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"  
  
"SATURN SILENCE WALL!!!"  
  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!"  
  
"What's the deal? You'd think that with all the mist gone, these things would disappear already!" Mars shouted as she fried another youma.  
  
"The mist has only caused everyone to pass out. The youmas must have been sent here by a different source!" Mercury stated.  
  
"We have to find whatever's bringing them here and destroy it before they reach the civilians." Pluto. "Uranus and Neptune said there's a barrier around their area, but we can't be sure how long it'll last."  
  
The other two nodded. But Saturn frowned. "Has anyone heard from Venus or Jupiter yet?"  
  
Mercury shook her head. "No. They haven't come in yet. I'm getting worried...I hope they're okay..."  
  
All four nodded and wondered what had happened to their friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."  
  
And another youma bites the dust, but Sailor Jupiter took no notice of this, or the strange electrical field that seemed to be surrounding her wherever she went, zapping any youmas that came near her. No...her mind was too focused on Trowa and how he reacted to her in his mind. It was true...she really hadn't told Trowa much about herself...or anything for that matter.  
  
Of course she didn't tell him about being a Sailor Scout, but that was for his own safety. However, she also never told him anything about her family, and what he knew about her friends, he learned from the other pilots and the girls themselves. So it was only natural for him to not be able to trust her...  
  
But that didn't exactly make her feel better...nor did it quell the rage she was feeling. It's been at least a week since they started going out...she was worried that wasn't really long enough to get to know the other's family and friends.  
  
Oh who was she kidding? That wasn't it. What she was really worried about...was her lack of a family...  
  
All the other girls still had their families, while she was alone. And what if Trowa only stayed with her out of pity? Or worry that she would do some harm to herself or others? Granted, she wouldn't, but still...  
  
She sighed, calming down a bit. Amy, Raye, and Mina's families were probably worried about them...but Lillith had thought ahead and set everything up so their families would just think they were going off to a boarding school to enrich their education...she did the same for Lita, even though she shouldn't have bothered. Lita had no one to give the notice to...  
  
She was having to struggle greatly to keep from shedding her tears. 'I'm supposed to be the strong one! I can't show my tears to anyone!' she thought. By now, there were no more youmas to dust, and she had calmed down enough to lose the strange field around her as she came back to reality.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" she shouted. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG! I CAN'T CRY!!! I can't..." She slumped to the ground, angry with herself for showing weakness and hurt that it was because she didn't that caused her to run Trowa off.  
  
However, someone was watching her. Feeling sorry for the Senshi of Jupiter, a figure stepped out into view, but Lita didn't notice anything until she felt two arms wrap around her, trying to give her some form of comfort. Lita looked up quickly, but gasped when she saw who it was. "It's...you..."  
  
The person smiled at her, and continued to hold her, then whispered. "No one can be strong all the time...sometimes...it's okay to cry..."  
  
And she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was angry...  
  
No, he was BEYOND angry! The plan failed and all because of those stupid Sailor Scouts! And now, all his troops have retreated without his consent! Oh yes...someone was gonna PAY!!!  
  
"WHO ORDERED THE RETREAT!?!" he demanded of the four girls in the room. They all cowered in fear of his wrath, but one of them managed to gather enough courage to step forward.  
  
"I did sir. There was nothing we could do. All the students were protected by a barrier that destroyed all the youmas that got near it, and what human troops we did have were killed or taken hostage."  
  
"But there we had set up over a hundred youmas in the academy! What happened to them!?!"  
  
She shook with fear, and couldn't stop her voice from getting high and squeaky. "We...we don't know master! The Sailor Scouts managed to take out quite a few, but over a third of the youma forces were completely wiped out by something else entirely!"  
  
"Well...WHAT WAS IT!?!"  
  
"We're not sure...but whoever it was used a scythe..."  
  
"Damn that Charon!"  
  
(Author's Note: Yes, I made Sailor Charon take out over a third of the youma forces. This does not in any way make her more powerful than any of the other scouts. They were just busy trying to rescue their loved ones, except for Uranus and Neptune, who were trying to protect the students, and they didn't have enough time to fight off that many youmas. So to make it easier for them, Lillith took on the task of keeping the youmas off of them until they've reached the pilots and can take out the youmas themselves. That's it.)  
  
The female general relaxed just a bit. Hopefully, she wouldn't be punished...  
  
ZAP!!!  
  
A scream echoed throughout the entire area as the girl fell to the ground in pain, but still alive. She coughed up blood, but the others made no move to help her.  
  
"Let that be a warning..." The Master stated. The girl stood and bowed.  
  
"Yes Lord..." She limped back to stand with the others, who made no move towards her, nor did they look at her. Well...one did...but said nothing.  
  
The Master laughed. "It seems that I won't be able to get anywhere as long as that demon brat is still around. I'll just have to make sure that I get rid of her this time." With that, he disappeared, laughing.  
  
The girls all left, except one, who looked at the place where the Master stood only seconds before. She smiled before leaving, knowing that the time would be soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru gasped. Haruka looked at her, worried that she was hurt. Her companion only smiled and pointed behind Haruka, who turned to see that the students were waking up.  
  
She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that's over..."  
  
"Yes, but for how long...?" Michiru wondered aloud.  
  
"GUYS!" Came a shout.  
  
The two smiled more, seeing that Hotaru, Setsuna, Raye, and Amy, of course in their civilian forms, ran up to them. "Is everyone all right?" Amy asked.  
  
They all nodded, but Hotaru frowned. "Where's Lita and Mina?"  
  
Everyone quickly became worried. "I hope they're okay..." Raye whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, the six pilots stood. "It's over? Aww man...and I didn't even get to see any of the Senshi..." Duo pouted.  
  
"It was the Dark Rose though, that much is certain..." Wufei stated, ignoring Duo.  
  
"But it seems everything's just fine now...we'd better go find the girls and make sure they're not hurt." Quatre suggested, and the others agreed...except for Trowa, who stayed behind as the others rushed off. Duo noticed he wasn't with them however, and went back to check on him.  
  
"Trowa, you okay man?"  
  
"It's none of your concern..."  
  
"You're one of my friends, so of course it's my concern! What's bothering you? Girl troubles?"  
  
"...How can you trust someone when you know almost nothing about them...?"  
  
Duo scratched his head. "I guess you just have to take a chance. I took one with Hotaru and found that she liked me as well. You just need to take a risk to see if it will work out. And in the end, you'll be glad you did. You're not going to know everything about that person from the beginning. I mean, it's not like she knows everything about you either, right?"   
  
Seeing the look on Trowa's face, he decided to leave it there and find Hotaru. Trowa stood, eyes wide in shock, not moving. After a minute of silence, he slapped his forehead. He never told Lita anything about himself either, so how was she supposed to trust him if he never trusted her with the truth?  
  
"I'm an idiot..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LITA! You're okay!" Hotaru cried, hugging the taller girl, who half-smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Where's Mina?" she asked the others.  
  
"We don't know. No one's seen her. Something must be wrong..." Setsuna replied.  
  
"Don't worry. She's okay." Hotaru stated.  
  
"How do you know?" Amy.  
  
"Just a feeling I have..." Hotaru smiled.  
  
Lita looked towards the crowd of students all around them, heading to their homes as quickly as possible after their frightful experience. "It looks like everyone's fine though..."  
  
"Yes. We'd better head home as well..." Setsuna suggested, but was stopped by a pair of arms that wrapped around her.  
  
"What? You weren't thinking of leaving without letting us know that you were safe, were you?" Zechs asked, kissing her on the cheek. Setsuna blushed.  
  
The other guys and gals smiled at the cute scene, then went to checking on each other, except for Haruka and Michiru, who were wrapped up in each other, and Lita, who just looked around in case of any trouble, trying to avoid looking at the happy couples. Trowa wasn't with them.  
  
Well, with enough excitement for one night, they all decided to head back to their seperate homes, promising to meet the next day at the park. With that, both groups were gone. Only a few seconds later, Trowa arrived, searching frantically for Lita. Not able to find her and apologize, he headed to Quatre's mansion, cursing himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well...that...went okay..." Ceres asked the others from their location of the planet Charon, where they were watching over the Gates of the Dead for Lillith.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS!?! IT WAS ANYTHING BUT OKAY! For the others, maybe, but now we've got a serious problem with Lita and Trowa! Not to mention that Mina's missing!" VesVes shouted.  
  
"ParaPara believes that everything will turn out okay and that they will be stronger because of it."  
  
JunJun scoffed. "I'd be more likely to believe you if you didn't speak in third person..."  
  
"Look, it's been tough for everyone. Lets just try to relax and prepare for what's up next." Ceres.  
  
"Where's Lillith anyway?" JunJun.  
  
"She's back guarding the Time Gates. I'm sure we can just leave it to her..." Ceres replied. The others frowned, hoping that she was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...bored...can't...stand it! Must...not fall...asleep...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."  
  
Yep, you guessed it. Lillith had fallen asleep...but can you blame her? Having to stand there in front of some stupid gates nobody even knows about for eons and eons and eons and eons and...  
  
Zzzzz...OH! Sorry about that! Now where was I? That's right, Lillith had fallen asleep while guarding the Time Gates. Her rest was short lived, however, as she snapped awake when she noticed something a bit...off...  
  
"Oh...crap..."  
  
Lillith froze when she felt it. Someone evil had entered the Fourth Dimension. The mist was swirling around, indicating movement from not too far away. "This isn't going to end well..." Soon after, just as she had figured, a figure appeared, smirking that stupid annoying way only he can.  
  
"Well, well…if it isn't one of the Demon Twins."  
  
"Endymion…" she hissed.  
  
Darien's smirk faded and he glared at her. "I should have known you had something to do with Serena's disappearance! So tell me where she is right now!"  
  
"Do I look stupid to you? I'm never telling you where she is! Especially not after what you almost did to her! Thank goodness I realized what was going on before you could complete your plan! That's right! I knew what you were planning from the beginning! Even when you were able to fool that silly queen into arranging the marriage between you and Serena in the past, we kept it from happening!"  
  
"Yes…" he sneered. "You were going to set her up with that pathetic excuse for a royal guard! You all plotted against me from the beginning!"  
  
"Well DUH! You and your generals were jerks! Well…you were the only jerk. Your generals only followed your orders because they had to."  
  
"SILENCE!" he shouted, throwing black lightning at her. It seemed as though he had gotten a direct hit, but when the smoke cleared, it was Sailor Charon there to greet him and countered with an attack of her own.  
  
"CHARON SHADOW SLASH!" She called out, powering her scythe and slashing Darien across the chest with it. "You couldn't take the fact that Serena loved him and not you despite your title and status. When you started threatening and beating her, the scouts would have made sure that you would never see her again! That night when you overheard them talking of eloping, you snapped and betrayed everyone by making a deal with the Negaverse! You allowed them to attack in hopes that he would die and you could show up just in the nick of time to save the day and win Serena's heart!"  
  
Darien began laughing insanely. "Of course! I said I would do anything to make her and the kingdom mine!" His smile faded. "And I would have succeeded too…but that bitch Beryl turned on me and my generals joined her side!"  
  
Charon chuckled a bit. "You fool…haven't you realized it by now?"  
  
He slapped her. "SILENCE! I KNOW ALL!!!"  
  
Her smile only grew. "Oh really?"  
  
He sent a dark wave at her, knocking her to the ground and her scythe from her hands. She looked up at him, glaring as she held her hands up, both palms facing him. To his shock, a strange power began to form as she only smiled darkly, her eyes flashing. "I SAVED THIS FOR YOU INFIDEL!!! CHARON DEATH TOUCH!!!"  
  
She flung the power at him, yet instead of blasting him, he seemed to absorb it. He began to smirk as Charon could only look on in horror at what was to come. "THIS WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he shouted, then shot a black beam at her, firing straight through her heart.  
  
The force of the laser caused her to fall to her knees. Clutching her hand over her heart, she fell forward onto the ground, coughing up blood. Darien left, laughing insanely as he swore to take back all that was his. Charon saw him leave and tried to push herself up. But all her strength seemed to have left her and she fell back to the ground, coughing even more.  
  
"It's...so cold..." She shuddered as she began to lose all feeling in her legs, and the numbness continued to the rest of her body. "So...is...is this what it's like...to die?" She coughed again, and blackness started to invade her vision. "Sorry bro...looks like...I wasn't able to keep my promise..." Then she closed her eyes and knew no more…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At this exact moment, at Quatre's mansion, Duo sat up, breathing hard and drenched with sweat. He realized that it was only a dream, but he still couldn't help but wonder...  
  
"Does it mean something? Why do I keep dreaming I have a sister?" He groaned in frustration and flopped back onto his bed, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
The sadness in his heart was overwhelming. When he finally did get back to sleep, the sorrow in his heart was only shown through a single, solitary tear as it traveled down his cheek and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Quatre was having another strange dream...  
  
"Ow! Leave me alone!" a little blue-haired girl cried. The four boys blocked her path as a fifth one pushed her, causing her to fall into the mud and drop the book she was holding. The fifth bully picked up the book and looked at it in disgust.  
  
"What have we here?"  
  
"Please give it back! It was a gift! It's my favorite book!" But to her horror, the bully began tearing pages out of the book and threw them into the mud, ruining the book entirely. She tried to reach out, but two of the lesser bullies held her back.  
  
"Aww...is the wittle pwincess gonna cwy?" The leader taunted.  
  
The girl tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. Her cries only increased as the five boys laughed at her. They eventually grew bored of tormenting her and ran off, but she didn't notice and only continued to cry until...  
  
"Are you okay?" Came a gentle voice. She looked up to see a young boy not too much older than her, bending down so he was eye level with her. He looked worried, and his eyes held a kindness that couldn't be found in the eyes of those bullies.  
  
She blushed and looked down, the tears still falling. "T...they..."  
  
The boy looked around and noticed the ruined book and the many footprints in the mud. He frowned, then looked back at the sobbing girl in front of him. "Please don't cry..." He pulled out a hankerchief and held it out to her. She slowly took it and wiped away her tears. He then took her hand and helped her up. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
The next day, that same girl was sitting off by herself. Though she had many friends, she wanted to be alone for a while. The boy who was so kind to her slowly made his way to where she was sitting. She looked up, confused as to why he was there. The boy smiled and held out a wrapped gift to her.  
  
Opening it, she found a book. It was the same book that those bullies had torn apart the other day, but it looked as good as new. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you..." To the boy's surprise, she kissed him softly on the cheek. After all, they are only kids, so they wouldn't be making out till the cows came home yet. Anyways, realizing what she did, the girl blushed. "Um...sorry...bye!" she stuttered before she ran off.  
  
The boy was blushing furiously as well. His face was almost as red as a tomato. Quatre was seeing this as though he were some sort of entity no one could see, hear, or feel. It was strange. Why would he be dreaming about something like this? That's when he got his answer. The boy, who's face had, until now, been half-hidden due to lack of light, turned to face the setting sun. And that's when Quatre realized...  
  
"Is that...me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cute...  
  
ATTENTION ALL MINA FANS!!! Due to the fact that there just aren't enough guys in Gundam Wing, Mina has been left without anyone. THEREFORE, the polls are open and you will get to vote on a guy from another anime that you want to see Mina paired with. Whether it's Mirai Trunks from DBZ, Harry from Harry Potter, or Seto Kaiba from Yugioh, the choice is yours. Granted, it's not just closed to those three. So vote now, otherwise, I'll be making the pairing.  
  
And remember, reviews are what inspire authors to continue and update faster, as well as add some requested portions to the story. So please be sure to send them in. Bye! 


End file.
